<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inappropriate Love by Numtwelve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604586">Inappropriate Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numtwelve/pseuds/Numtwelve'>Numtwelve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>True Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Divorce, F/M, Love, Minor Violence, just fluff, no protection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numtwelve/pseuds/Numtwelve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Bella, both married to other people, are partners being separated due to an org change. Feelings come out, lemons ensue. But what happens when reality sets in? Can they be together?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Cullen/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>True Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
        “Here,” Edward said, setting down a cup of coffee in front of me. We
        had camped out in the conference room, and we were both exhausted
        already.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I had traveled to Seattle, Washington, to my company’s headquarters, in
        order to spend time with my boss and my team, and to help him with this
        presentation. I lived in California with my husband, working remote for
        the last several years. Edward lived in Seattle, and had only been my
        partner for the last two years.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        In many ways, he and I were very similar people. We knew how to work
        hard, but we also knew when to stop and take a break. However, the
        pressure of this presentation was stressing us both out, so that’s how
        we ended up still in the office at 8pm on a Wednesday night. His wife
        was waiting at home for him, but he said she understood how important
        this presentation was.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Thanks,” I mumbled. “Going to have a hell of a time sleeping tonight,
        so I may as well enjoy some coffee while I’m at it.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward chuckled, sitting back down next to me, looking back to my
        computer. We worked for a little longer before he leaned back in his
        chair, his hand running over his face.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Bella, I have something I have to tell you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You think this presentation is garbage and tomorrow we will be
        screwed?” I laughed, humorlessly. “I agree.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “No, that’s not it.” He turned to look at me, shifting in his seat. His
        eyes bored into mine.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Okay...” I stared back at him, realizing he was serious. “Edward, you
        are scaring me. What's going on?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He sighed and reached for my hand. “You are being transferred to a
        different department.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        To say I was shocked was a massive understatement. “I don’t understand;
        I thought we were working well together. I like working with you,
        Edward. Why the hell do I have to be transferred?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He sighed again, but didn’t release my hand. “They have asked me to run
        a different department. You will still support my projects until we
        close them out, I specifically requested that, but after that we won’t
        be working together anymore.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “But...”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I already fought this fight, and I lost. I don’t have any choice,
        Bella.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I sat back in my chair staring at him. He was one of the best partners
        I've ever had in my life, and I couldn’t imagine doing this job without
        being able to lean on him. He watched me carefully, gauging my reaction
        to the news. He leaned forward just a little.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “This really sucks.” I noticed his closeness and tried not to take a
        deep breath. He had always smelled so good, but I didn’t want him to
        think I was creepy.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Can I say something?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I snorted. “Of course.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Well, maybe ‘say something’ is wrong. Can I do something?” His eyes
        were still staring intently in mine. “Since we don’t technically work
        together anymore, I want to do something that I've been wanting to do
        for a while. May I?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        With my free hand, I waved it toward him encouraging him to continue.
        His hand caught mine and pulled me toward him. Before I could think or
        say anything, his mouth was on mine. His lips touching mine caused a
        shock of pleasure to run through my body. Instinctively I pulled my
        hands away from his and circled them behind his head, pulling him
        closer to me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He moaned as he tried to get even closer to me. That was hard to do
        sitting in two separate chairs. Edward started to stand up, pulling me
        with him, before grabbing me by the hips and placing me on the
        conference room table, pushing my computer out of the way.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Edward...” His name came out like a prayer, as his mouth moved down to
        my neck from my mouth. He left me breathless and getting wetter by the
        second. I needed friction...more, I just needed more.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Be patient, I want to enjoy you,” he murmured against the skin of my
        neck.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Did I say that out loud?” I wondered, half laughing. Edward’s mouth
        stop working on my neck and he leaned his forehead against my shoulder.
        I ran my fingers through the hair on the back of his head while he
        caught his breath.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leaning back, he regarded me with dark eyes. “I’m not sure why I did
        that.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I smirked at him, pulling him a little closer. He came willingly,
        smiling back at me. “I’m glad you did. I've been wanting you to do that
        for almost two years.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Laughing, he put his forehead against mine. “We are so fucked.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I threw my head back, laughing. “I was hoping we were going to be,
        yes.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        His eyes grew darker as he leaned forward, kissing me again. The fire
        began to build again as he brought his hands to my arms, sliding them
        down slowly. Arching into his touch, I brought my arms around his neck
        again grabbing him and pulling him closer.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He leaned back slightly. “Here?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I shook my head. “My hotel?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He smiled, but for a flash of a second, I saw his wavering decision.
        “Listen,” I said, putting my hand to his cheek. “We don’t have to do
        anything. It may be too much for both of us, given our situations.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Meaning, the spouses we had waiting for us at our respective homes.
        Meaning, we didn’t want to go to the full cheating level. Meaning, it
        may mean more to us than we thought.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He rested his forehead against mine. “I don’t know what to do. I've
        wanted this for a while also. Originally, I just thought you were the
        most beautiful person I'd ever seen. Now that I've gotten to know you,
        I see so much more than that.” He leaned down, kissing me once, softly.
        “What do we do?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I sighed, not having the answers either. Then I chuckled a little. “In
        another life, we wouldn’t be having this conversation. We would be on
        the way to my hotel just enjoying the time we had. But, that’s not our
        reality.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He laughed with me. “In another life, I wouldn’t have been able to wait
        until the hotel.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Fair enough.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He leaned back staring into my eyes. We both just looked at each other,
        trying to find the answer in the other’s eyes. I saw the grim
        settlement of a decision, and I smiled.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Hotel?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yes. God, yes. And let’s hurry.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        We decided to use our separate cars to get there, and I was thankful. I
        needed a few minutes alone to truly comprehend what I was about to do.
        The reality of cheating was scary, guilt-ridden but altogether so
        exciting. I should have guessed that I was this kind of person; thought
        not inherently bad, I was starting to be selfish about physical
        pleasure. Years without sex and love can do that, I suppose.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        It didn’t diminish my love for my husband, or our life together, not
        really. Because I knew that I did love him. I just loved Edward in a
        different way. He was the calm in the storm of my life, always prodding
        me forward into the uncertainty of my job. He never lost his cool or
        made me feel like less of a person if I didn’t understand something. He
        knew this was all new to me, since I had completely switched careers
        when starting to work with him, and he harvested my inner strength
        allowing me to focus on key elements of the job.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I would forever be grateful to him. And, after tonight, forever think
        of him in terms of what could have been had we met when we were both
        single.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        By the time I made it to the hotel, my mind was solidly clear and
        ready. I had taken the internal guilt and locked it up into a box,
        temporarily throwing the key away. I knew I would spiral down with
        regret at what I had done later, but I couldn’t ignore how I felt.
        Instead, I focused on now; the sensation of his hand meeting mine when
        we met in the parking lot. The feeling of the button in the elevator
        taking us to the proper floor. The sound of the door clicking after I
        used the card key to unlock it.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Before I could do anything in my room, Edward whirled me around and
        pressed me up against the door. He kissed me with a hunger I couldn’t
        recall ever feeling before. His hands were everywhere at first, then
        they were focused on my blouse, unbuttoning it like he needed it off to
        be able to breathe. I concentrated on the same thing, getting his shirt
        off as quickly as possible. Then came his undershirt while he unhooked
        my bra.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He leaned back, breaking our kiss. Just staring at me. “Even more
        beautiful than in my imagination,” he whispered, bringing his hands to
        my breasts. He skimmed his thumb over my already hard nipple causing me
        to stifle a moan. His eyes shot up to mine. “Don’t hold back, baby. I
        want to hear everything.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Coming together, with chests bare, was intense. And the feeling of us
        touching like that made me feel absolutely breathless. With extra care,
        he pulled us toward the bed, kicking off his shoes in the process. I
        did the same, still just feeling my way through the experience. The
        hunger and need for him was raging inside my body, but I wanted to slow
        down just enough to really enjoy the moment.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Next came the pants for both of us. Without saying a word, he and I
        both took care of ourselves at the same time. Leaving our underwear on,
        we both crawled onto the bed staring at each other with about a foot
        gap in-between us.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He questioned me with his eyes, making sure this was still what I
        really wanted. I almost laughed at him, reaching for him to come
        closer. His smile was wide as he pushed forward into my arms. I
        realized that words weren’t necessary any longer; we both knew what we
        wanted.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The change in tone in the air was quite evident. While before the heat
        and newness caused tight, rushed movements, now we were slow and soft.
        He laid me down on the bed, skimming his hands down my body lightly,
        caressing carefully. My arms wrapped around his back while he shifted
        slightly so that his weight was on top of me. He lined up deliciously
        right where I needed him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I figured that Edward could feel the difference also, as he turned his
        head to deepen the kiss. I moaned into his mouth, electricity flying
        down my body. Everywhere he touched me, every motion, every breath
        filled me with wonder and excitement.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Finally, painfully slowly, he entered me. We sighed into each other’s
        mouths at the feel. It wasn’t just sex, not for me. I felt complete.
        When he pushed out and back in again, very slowly, I could feel every
        inch of him and my eyes involuntarily rolled back.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Don’t you dare look away now,” he whispered against my lips, kissing
        me again. I struggled to open my eyes to look into his. Deep green
        stared down at me and I could almost feel everything through them.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He moved a little faster within me, but I resisted the urge to close my
        eyes and just feel him. My walls were crashing down around me as I
        continued to hold eye contact. His hand came up, softly caressing my
        cheek with his knuckles.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He leaned to the side a little, hitching my leg up under his arm. With
        the same hand, he brought it to my clit, circling slowly. The sensation
        was intense and I couldn’t keep my eyes open any longer. I arched my
        head up, pushing my chest into him. I felt his mouth latch on to one of
        my nipples and I almost screamed in pleasure.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Come for me, Bella,” he whispered against my chest.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        At his voice, almost by his command, my body shattered. He captured my
        lips to quiet me as I almost screamed in pleasure. He rocked within me
        for a few moments before his own release. He moaned into my mouth,
        never separating us.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        We had separated a little on the bed, laying down and resting. But
        Edward’s eyes never left mine and I found that I couldn’t look away
        from him either. My body was still humming from my orgasm, and his
        breath was still ragged from his.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Did...” he started, glancing away from me. “Should we have done that?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I sighed, feeling my body settling down now that we had to talk about
        real world stuff. I shifted on my side so that I could look down at
        him. Carefully, I formatted my words. “Perhaps not. I know that our
        home situations are different, so I am sorry for whatever ramifications
        this causes you. But I cannot find it in my heart to tell you I'm sorry
        that it happened.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He moved so that his posture matched mine. “I don’t understand. What do
        you mean by home situations? We are both married. Tell me what’s
        different.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I shook my head. “Married in paper alone. We haven’t been in a marriage
        for many years. We are, at most, glorified roommates. I haven’t had sex
        in over five years.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        His eyes grew wide. “How can any man resist someone who looks like you?
        I mean, let’s take your fucking awesome personality out of this for a
        moment. You are fucking gorgeous. I couldn’t resist you if I saw you
        every day.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I smirked, trying to hide my embarrassment. “Meaning, if I lived in
        Seattle this would have happened a long time ago?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He laughed. “Perhaps.” He brought his hand up to my face. “You are
        amazing. Smart, funny, logical yet clever, but most of all beautiful.
        You should be with someone who would tell you that every day. And,” he
        said, leaning closer, capturing my lips briefly. “you should be kissed
        and fucked as much as you want.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Not knowing what to say, I scooted a little closer to him and kissed
        him again. Though I knew we needed to continue to talk, figure out what
        to do from here, I really just wanted his lips on mine again. We kissed
        slow, just enjoying the continued heat of the moment.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Finally, though, I had to lower my face. A tear escaped, surprising us
        both, and I had tried to hide it. He saw, of course, because I hadn’t
        pulled away fast enough.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Bella...”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “No, really, it’s fine. I knew this would end this way. I just wanted
        to pretend for a moment or two.” I rolled over to my back allowing
        another tear fall. “You should go, Edward. Your wife is expecting you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “No, I’m not leaving. I already told her that I wouldn’t be home
        tonight. That I chose to stay at a hotel close to the office. Bella,
        I'm not leaving.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        My head rolled over toward him. His face was etched with concern as he
        stared down at me. “Why?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        His body shifted until he was laying on top of me again. I felt his
        penis hard and pushing against me again. My legs naturally wound around
        him. He leaned his face down, kissing my neck. “Maybe I wanted to
        pretend for a while, too,” he whispered in my ear, before sucking my
        lobe into his mouth. He slid into me slowly, as he continued to lick
        and kiss my neck. “Maybe I wanted to feel you tremble in my hands.
        Maybe I wanted to feel you with my entire body, you surrounding me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I struggled to breathe, everything that he was saying was exactly what
        I wanted to hear. I had to keep myself in this moment and not think
        about what the future would hold for us. Right now, I just wanted to
        feel.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He shifted so he could look me in the eyes. “Maybe I wanted to be
        inside you when I tell you that I love you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Air rushed out of my body, and the tears started in earnest now. He
        calmly kissed them away before kissing my mouth, my tears mingling with
        our saliva.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        His pace picked up. “I love you, baby.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Edward...” I moaned, feeling myself lifting again so quickly. My body
        was soaring and I couldn’t think.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Bella, look at me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        My eyes opened slowly and stared at him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I want you to look at me and see that I'm not lying. I’m not just
        telling you something I think you want to hear. That I am not saying
        this just to sleep with you. I love you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        More tears leaked out as I brought my hand to his face. “Edward, I love
        you more than anything in the world.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He smiled that crooked grin, kissing me lightly. “Come for me, baby.
        Let me feel you again.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        With a smirk, I pushed him off, settling him down on the bed. I slowly
        slid over him, taking him inside me again. “Maybe I want to control
        this time,” I murmured into his mouth, before deepening our kiss. His
        hands rested on my hips as he ground into me, moaning again.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Maybe I wanted to pretend, too. Pretend that I don’t have to give you
        up at the end of the week when I fly home. Maybe, just maybe, I wanted
        to dream that this was real.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “It’s real, baby. I'm here and I love you,” he whispered, pulling back
        to look at me again.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I shook my head, fighting the sadness that was creeping into my eyes.
        “It ends, Edward. We both know it will.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        His eyes were fierce as he brought his hands up to my cheeks. “I’ve
        never met anyone like you. If I had met you years ago, I wouldn’t be
        married to her right now. Bella, baby, I need you. I can’t live without
        you now.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He brought his hand down and started circling my clit again. I didn’t
        know what to say or how to react to what he said, so I focused on the
        sensation of his hand on me, and him within me. I closed my eyes,
        sitting up slightly and felt myself fall over the edge again.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Edward...” I cried as he caught me, falling toward him unable to stay
        upright. He whispered that he loved me again as he pushed one final
        time inside me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I rested my head on his shoulder, not willing to separate us yet. His
        hands made slow circles on my back, just waiting for me to catch my
        breath. Finally, I sat up and kissed him again slowly.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Bella...”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I leaned back and looked at him. His eyes were apologetic. “Please talk
        to me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I don’t know what to say.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Tell me you love me and you want to be with me,” he almost pled.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I smiled. “Of course I love you and want to be with you, silly. But
        that’s a whole lot of complicated, and I don’t know what we do about
        this.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward scooted back, taking me with him, until he was leaning against
        the headboard. We still hadn’t separated, and I could feel him pulsing
        within me getting hard again.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Do you feel how much you turn me on, baby?” he asked, kissing my cheek
        and whispering in my ear. “I’ve had you twice and I want you again
        already. I want to do this with you every night. I want to wake up with
        you every morning. I want to do everything with you, Bella.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I shifted back so I could look at him. I could tell that he was being
        honest with me, his eyes screaming to believe him. “I don’t know what
        to do. We both have lives we are living. This doesn’t change our
        situations, Edward. We have responsibilities to others, too.” He looked
        dejected and sad, tearing his eyes away from me for a moment. Putting
        my hand up to his cheek, I pulled his face back over so he was looking
        me in the eye again. “I love you,” I whispered, not breaking eye
        contact. “I want all those things, too. More than you know.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He leaned forward and rested his forehead against mine. “I can't handle
        the thought of you leaving. Not now that I finally have you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The raw emotion in his voice caused my heart to stutter. Wasn't this
        what I had wanted for the last two years, since the first time I saw
        his face in my interview? I was struck by how beautiful he was, and so
        much more than that at the same time. Over the last two years I worked,
        silently ogling him, hoping for a reason to travel so I could see his
        face again. But soon, I found that just talking to him about anything
        was enough. His voice calmly reassured me with everything we had been
        through.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He smirked and huffed a laugh, taking me away from my inner dialog. “I
        guess it’s a good thing we aren’t partners anymore. I'd hate to think
        what kind of performance evaluation I would give you now, when our boss
        asks.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I laughed, kissing his nose. “You can give me one now?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He joined my laughter, shifting his hips so that he was deeper within
        me. I groaned at the contact, getting wet for him all over again.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “So wet, baby,” he whispered, kissing my neck. “Move, Bella, make
        yourself wetter for me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I silently obeyed him, letting my head fall backwards as he continued
        kissing and licking my neck.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You take direction well.” I laughed as he began my ‘evaluation’. “You
        turn me on more than anyone I have ever known. You and I fit together
        like two pieces of a puzzle, perfectly shaped for the other.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I moaned at his words, shifting so I could take him even deeper. His
        breath caught in his throat as his hips surged forward, jarring us
        both.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You are sexy and beautiful. Clever and kind. You...are...everything.”
        He punctuated his words with swift movements. I raked my hands through
        his hair, bringing his face up to meet mine in a rushed kiss. His
        tongue entered my mouth and I sucked it hard, eliciting the most
        amazing sound from him. His arms tightened around me and his mouth
        moved in a rushed state.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        We’d had soft already, this was all arms pulling the other closer, lips
        mashing together, and just heat everywhere. I couldn’t get enough of
        him, and it seemed he felt the same. We tugged at each other, gasped
        air between kisses, constantly moving to keep the delightful friction
        going.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Edward, I...I need...” I squeezed my eyes shut as I exploded in fire
        all over my body, still creeping up toward the next orgasm.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        His teeth and tongue were on my neck again, and my ears. “What do you
        need, baby?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Harder. I need you harder.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Swiftly, he grabbed us and rolled so he was on top of me again, sliding
        down the bed a little. He was back inside me in a moment, slamming into
        me roughly in one stroke. I heard the headboard of the bed slam into
        the wall, but I couldn’t find it in me to care. He kept slamming into
        me, harder and harder each time to the point that I thought I might
        actually be bruised the next day. But it was delicious. It was exactly
        what I wanted.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Baby, look at me.” He kept pounding into me, and his breath was short
        and ragged. I looked into his eyes and immediately my body exploded
        around him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I screamed, I was sure of it, experiencing the biggest orgasm I’d ever
        had. He rode the wave of my explosion and then slammed into me one
        final time, losing himself as well.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        His head fell to my shoulder. “Fuck.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I laughed, softly scraping his sweat soaked hair and the back of his
        neck. “Yeah. Fuck indeed.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He laughed lightly, sitting up and kissing me softly. “It just gets
        better and better.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Two pieces of a puzzle, Edward? Do you really believe that?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He nodded, his finger lightly stroking the side of my face. “Can’t you
        feel it? It's like we were made for each other. There was never any
        embarrassment about being naked in front of the other, no fumbling
        through the first time, no awkward moments. Three times, baby, three!
        And the next was even better than the last.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Again, my heart surged and butterflies erupted in my stomach. He was
        right. I had been with several men in the course of my life before I
        had gotten married, and none of them were like this. He was right; we
        just fit perfectly together.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Edward, what are we going to do?” I bit my lip, staring up at him. His
        eyes shot to mine and he grimaced.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Divorce. It's the only way.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Breath rushed out of my mouth. “Do you want that?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He never took his eyes off mine. “I want you. I can’t...” his breath
        caught a little. “I can’t let you go, Bella.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        My hand rested on his cheek. “It’s going to be really hard. There is
        going to be pain brought to those I know we both love. Am I worth going
        through that for, Edward?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He looked at me, his face completely serious. “You are worth whatever
        hardships I have to go through. I want to be with you. I'd walk on fire
        to get to you, my Bella.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I melted and smiled. He mirrored me. “I love you so much, Edward. I
        know this is going to be hard, but we can do this. We will find our way
        to being together, baby.”
    </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, you were all relentless - yet totally awesome. I was totally overwhelmed by the response to my "no longer a one-shot" story. Between the comments and the PMs (and my beta also encouraging me), I've decided that I have to continue this little story. </p>
<p>It won't be super long, but I'll try to finish it properly. Right now, I have five chapters written. I'm thinking I will need at least a few more. We will see where the story takes me. At this point, I'm totally off the outline I drew up last weekend. So, anyway, I hope you enjoy. More at the bottom.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
        “Hi Bella, my name is Edward Cullen. It’s nice to meet you,” he said,
        smiling at me as the video conference connected. For a moment, almost
        too long, I stared at the most beautiful man I'd ever seen.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Hello, Edward. It’s nice to meet you. I appreciate you taking the time
        to interview me.” I sounded cool and calm right? Not like I was lusting
        after my interviewer?
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “So, tell me about yourself, Bella. What have you been doing, and why
        do you want this position?” He was all business. And I was a lusting
        teenager. Damnit.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I launched into a pre-practiced speech, telling him of my work history
        and why I wanted to change careers. He listened quietly; his amazingly
        green eyes intense while staring at me. It was extremely intimidating.
        But I really wanted this job, so I had to push through.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Hold on, let me stop you,” he interrupted, holding his hand up. “I
        read all this on your resume, Bella. Tell me something that isn’t on
        that. What is it that I should know in order to recommend you for this
        position?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Man, he was tough. I stared at him for a minute. “When I was younger, I
        took several marketing classes. My best friend was an ad rep for years,
        and I used to help her with her projects. I've wanted to get into this
        field for years. I can’t tell you I'll be perfect at this job...” I
        huffed a laugh, and noticed that he was trying to hide a smile, too.
        “But I can tell you that I'll work harder at it than anyone else. I
        want it more.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I stirred from the memory when soft lips kissed my shoulder. It was
        sometime in the middle of the night, well before I should be awake. I
        hadn’t slept at all; how could I with Edward laying right next to me.
        He had drifted off shortly after our third time having sex. His long
        lashes rested on his cheeks, making him look innocent and almost
        childlike.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Why are you awake, Bella?” he asked, kissing my shoulder again. He
        slid closer to me, wrapping his arm over my stomach.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I couldn’t sleep.” I shrugged, not turning to look at him. “I was
        thinking about when we first met, actually.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He laughed into my skin; his mouth still attached. “Man, I could hardly
        think when the video connected. You were so hot.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Laughing, I shifted so I could see him. “What? You were so stern, I was
        terrified!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He shifted his grin to a stern face, eyeing me. “Tell me about
        yourself, beautiful.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I couldn’t hold it in at that point. My laughter burst out of me as I
        leaned my head on his shoulder. His arms were still around me while he
        hugged me closer, his laughter mixing with mine. When my eyes met his
        again, the laughter was dying.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m sorry you couldn’t sleep, baby. Was I bugging you too much?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I shook my head, lowering my eyes. I didn’t need him to feel sorry for
        me, or whatever emotion would come from why I wasn’t really asleep. I
        bit my lip, angry with myself that another tear leaked out. I slipped
        my arms around him, hugging him close so he couldn’t see. I was stupid,
        though, and forgot how well Edward could read me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What’s wrong?” His arms tightened. “Bella? Talk to me, please. You're
        killing me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I shook my head again, unable to speak. Edward could bring anything out
        of me, I can’t hide secrets. I had learned that the hard way. It was
        funny at first, like he was psychic or something, reading me like a
        book. The first time I had realized it was when I was joining a meeting
        with him after a fight with my husband. He had been particularly cruel
        and his comments had really hit me. When I got on the phone with
        Edward, he delayed our meeting by ten minutes to pull out of me what
        happened.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What did he say, Bella?” Edward had said, his voice gruff. He sounded
        angry and he hadn’t even known what had happened yet.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I sighed, unable to lie to him. “He said I was a cold-hearted bitch.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward’s shock had sent me into an explanation of my frustrations about
        my husband’s anger, and me telling him exactly what I disliked about
        him. Edward just listened quietly as I explained – everything except
        the lack of sex. Somehow, I couldn’t bring myself to say those words
        out loud. It made me feel like less of a person.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Bella?” Edward asked tentatively, bringing his hand up to my face and
        breaking me out of the memory.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m sorry, I was lost in thought I guess.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Tell me what's wrong. Are you having second thoughts?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He hadn’t needed to vocalize what kind of second thoughts, and suddenly
        I was afraid that my silence was causing him to doubt. I mirrored his
        action by bringing my hand to his face. “No,” I said, adamantly. “I
        will never regret you or what we decided. I’m just worried that you
        may.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        His brow furrowed in confusion. “I was the one that started this. You
        think I'll regret you? What I chose to do?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leaning forward, I kissed him lightly. “When I’m gone, back home with
        him, and you are back with her...yes, I do worry.” I looked into his
        eyes. They were like the shiniest emeralds, filled with love and
        concern. “What we have decided is nothing but heartache and anger. I
        know you love her.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He sighed, leaning his forehead against mine. “I do love her.
        But...what I feel for you is more.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “More?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “How do I explain this?” he said, more to himself than to me it
        sounded. “Remember what I said last night? That I can’t live without
        you?” I nodded. “Since I met you, I've been drawn to you. Everything
        that happens to me, good or bad, the first thing I think is ‘I have to
        tell Bella.’ I don’t think, I need to tell her. In fact, over the last
        couple of years there is a lot I have forgotten to tell her because you
        were more important.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Tears filled my eyes as I pulled back to look at him. “I’m sorry I was
        doubting you, Edward.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He pressed his lips to mine again, hitching my leg over his body and
        pulling me closer. As he kissed down the side of my face, circling his
        tongue right behind my ear, he whispered, “Don’t doubt how much I love
        you, please, baby.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I moaned at his tongue touching me. “It’s just so hard...to think about
        what we are going to do. The conversations that will be needed, the
        fighting, and relocating. Leaving everything behind.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He nodded into my shoulder, still kissing me. “I know, baby. No one
        said it would be easy. But look what we get in return?” He lifted up
        and looked me in the eye. “Do you want this? Is it too hard for you?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I smirked at him, feeling his length rubbing on my stomach. “Feels
        pretty hard to me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He laughed. “You know what I mean.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I grew serious. Was this too hard of a choice to make? His words were
        amazing, and they made my heart stutter. But the thought of going back
        home – leaving him – and having this conversation with my husband was
        terrifying. He wasn’t abusive, but he had anger issues. I knew this
        would push him over the edge. Honestly, that was the biggest reason why
        we didn’t have kids yet. I hadn’t wanted them with a man who got angry
        so easily.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I stared into Edward’s face, calculating the time it would take for me
        to get back here to him. Because I would never ask him to move away
        from his home, and other than my husband, I had no real ties to where I
        lived. Did I want this? Hell yes. Was it going to be hard? Also, hell
        yes. But was it worth it?
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I think it’s different for me than you.” He started to protest, but I
        put my hand on his mouth. “You love her. I don’t think I've loved my
        husband for years.” It was painful to admit that, but once I said it, I
        knew just how true it was. His eyes betrayed the sorrow he felt; he
        knew how much it cost me to say that out loud. “It’s going to be
        difficult. But I will come to you as soon as I possibly can. Please,
        Edward. Trust in that. I love you and I can’t live without you either.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He brought his lips down on mine, pouring his soul into that searing
        kiss. I shifted closer as he lined himself up with me, slipping in
        slowly. Once he was fully inside me, he rested his forehead against
        mine and whispered his love to me again.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Through the course of the night, we’d had sex slowly to introduce
        ourselves to each other. One where we declared ourselves, and one that
        rocked my very soul. Each time with him was different, but all were
        amazing. As he continued to move in and out slowly, kissing me and
        telling me how much he loved me, I fell just a little further. My eyes
        became blurry, but his pace didn’t change. He took it almost
        excruciatingly slow; savoring me. And I savored him right back. No
        matter what happened, even if he did change his mind, I would always
        have this. Never had I felt so loved.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Tell me you feel it; tell me you know. Please, baby.” He hadn’t needed
        to say more.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I feel it.” I kissed him slowly, letting my tongue drag across his
        lips. He deepened the kiss, letting his tongue explore my mouth,
        pushing inside me a little faster. “We will go through the heartache or
        pain to get us back here,” I said as his mouth slipped down my neck
        again.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “It’s worth going through to be back here,” he whispered, pulling my
        leg tighter to him. “You are my life now, Bella.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I pulled back just a little so he could look into my eyes. “As you are
        mine.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Our lips came together again, kissing each other hard as he quickened
        his pace once again. We whispered words of love as we both fell over
        the edge.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I shifted so my back was to him again and he curled his arms around me,
        hugging me close. He told me he loved me again, as he began to fade. My
        eyes were still wide open, thinking about all he had said. He was
        strong; stronger than me, anyway. Did I have the strength to get
        through this to make it back to him? I squared my jaw, thinking of the
        fight that was coming.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Yes. I was strong enough. I could do this.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        ~~
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The next day at work was bittersweet. We gave our presentation, which
        went over better than we had both originally thought. Edward gave me
        sly glances through the day, which made it almost impossible to
        concentrate. The day passed by too fast, because all too soon I was
        heading back to my hotel by myself.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        As I sat on the same bed that he had occupied with me last night, I
        felt the tears come again. I had said my goodbyes to him at the office;
        my flight left early the next morning. The look he gave me as he waved
        to me from his car in the parking lot almost wrecked me there, but I
        held it together until I got to the safety of my room. Now that I'd had
        him, I knew I was going to miss him even more than before.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        My phone beeped, indicating a new text. I fished it out of my purse,
        unlocking it.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward: Open your door, baby.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I threw my phone down and ran to the door, opening it, to find a
        casually dressed Edward, raking his hand through his hair. He stepped
        in the room, closing the door firmly, grabbing me and kissing me
        wildly. Inhibitions were gone – not that we’d had any the night before.
        He picked me up and pushed me against the door, just like he had done
        last night. All too soon, he set me down, kissing me one final time.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What are you doing here?” I breathed, trying to catch my breath from
        the kiss.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I had to see you and kiss you one more time before you left.” He
        pressed his forehead to mine. “I want to stay, baby, but I can’t.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I nodded, unable to speak. He kissed me again.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I love you, Bella.” His eyes bored into mine. “Please don’t forget
        that when you leave.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I smirked. “You’ll remind me if I do.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He smiled my favorite crooked grin. “You bet I will.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I love you, too, Edward.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “And that’s all I need. Ever.” He kissed me again, and then made his
        way out of the room.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Silently, I closed the door behind him. It didn’t escape my notice that
        neither of us said goodbye.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I didn’t get a lot of sleep that night. Though I should have been
        exhausted, I was too scared of the future to actually rest. That guilt
        that I had locked up the day before escaped and I was drenched in a
        cold sweat. The tears stopped as I tried to focus on every touch, every
        word...breath. Just everything Edward. Going home in the morning would
        be so hard.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        All too soon, and without any sleep, my alarm went off indicating time
        to wake up and pack before going to SeaTac. I picked up my phone off
        the bed side table, unplugging it and throwing it in my purse. Then I
        set about getting everything packed and ready.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Before I left, I allowed myself one more thought of the night we had
        shared. Taking my phone out of my purse, I took a picture of the bed.
        No matter what happened, it would always be in my memory. I wanted to
        cherish how I felt here, since the next few months would be pure hell.
    </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next few chapters are back to reality for our little couple. Wonder how it will go for them? I'll post what I have betaed shortly. Also, this is the shortest chapter of them all so far. More details, and diving into characters is coming.</p>
<p>Speaking of, a HUGE shout out to my fantastic beta zombified419 for all of your help and encouragement on this! This story would still be a one-shot if not for you, my friend!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I have to explain a little before you read this chapter. I made a controversial decision for this fic; I am not naming the spouses. The story concentration is Bella and Edward, so I made the decision to keep the spouses "whoever you want them to be." May seem odd at first, but you get used to it, I'm sure :)</p>
<p>Anyway, back to reality and their respective homes. Warning for minor violence in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
        Edward: How bad?
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Me: Bad. I can still hear him slamming things around in the garage.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward: Would he hurt you??
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Me: No, he’s just really loud when mad. He's never raised his hand to
        me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward: Are you safe?
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Me: Yes, my bag is almost packed, then I'll be out. My friend Angela is
        letting me stay with her.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward: I love you, Bella. I’m so sorry
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Me: I know. I love you too.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I was sitting in my closet texting him, listening for sounds of the
        anger getting closer to me. But so far, it hadn’t moved. He was still
        yelling, throwing things around, somewhere in the vicinity of the
        garage. I heard crashes now and then, so I figured something was
        getting broken.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I hadn’t waited long once I got home. I desperately wanted to get back
        to Edward, so I broke it to him over the weekend. He didn’t believe me
        at first, it had taken a week solid of me saying the same thing for him
        to get it.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What the fuck do you mean you are leaving me? You can’t leave me!” he
        yelled, sticking his face in mine. I closed my eyes, inhaled sharply
        and remembered Edward telling me he loved me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “It’s just what I said. I can’t live like this anymore. I’m being
        transferred into a new department at work, and in order to do a much
        better job, I've decided I want to move to Seattle. When I thought
        about it, I realized you wouldn’t want to come with me, and I decided
        that was fine.” I stared at his shocked face. “We haven’t worked for
        years, and you know that!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “But we love each other!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Do we?” I held my ground. “When was the last time we had sex?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You need sex every day to know that I love you?” The anger in his eyes
        grew even more. “What kind of whore are you?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “See? We are done. I'm not staying married to someone who calls me
        that. I’m packing tonight and leaving. I’ll consult an attorney on
        Monday.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Fuck you, Bella! You’ll regret this one day, and when that happens, I
        won’t take you back. Then you’ll just be fucked.” He stormed into the
        garage, and that’s when I heard the crashing start. Suddenly I was
        thankful that I had parked in the driveway, and not the garage.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I silently pulled out the largest two suitcases that I owned, grabbing
        some clothes and other personal items I knew I couldn’t leave with him.
        I just knew that he would break whatever he could find. Some of my
        stuff from childhood was in boxes in the garage, so I'd have to come
        back for those later. If he let me, that is. I concentrated on anything
        else I could find that would fit in the suitcase.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        A couple hours later I had successfully stuffed everything I could in
        the two suitcases, and all the work equipment in my travel backpack. I
        would have to deal with just my laptop for a while, because I couldn’t
        manage to get the extra monitor unless he let me come back in after the
        first trip to the car.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I took everything I had out to my SUV in the driveway, still listening
        to his yelling. I could see the neighbors looking out of their window
        at our house, so I half-waved, smirking. He was their problem, not
        mine. I loaded everything in, and stared back at the house wondering if
        I could chance another trip. Shrugging, I decided it was worth a shot.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I ran back in, grabbed my extra computer monitor, a few pictures of me
        and my parents that were on the wall, and stopped in the hallway when I
        saw him blocking my path.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m not letting you leave this house until you tell me why.” His voice
        was quiet, but I could hear the restrained rage.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I stuck to my guns. “We aren’t us anymore, and haven’t been for a
        while. I don’t feel like you love me anymore, and I am pretty sure you
        haven’t for years. I’m not going to live like this anymore.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Bullshit. Something changed with your trip. We were fine before you
        left.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Shaking my head, I shuffled the monitor that was quickly getting heavy
        in my hands. “Nothing has changed. That's part of the problem. We have
        been living like roommates for almost five years!” I stepped closer to
        him, braving the anger. “Tell me you want more than this. This
        non-relationship is not what I wanted my life to be. You have to see
        that, too.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        His eyes sort of softened a little. “We can work on it, Bells. We can
        get better. I can’t believe you’d just leave without trying.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What happened two years ago when I suggested counseling?” He shuffled
        his feet, but didn’t answer. So, I continued. “You said that you
        weren’t going to ‘waste your time’ going to some stranger to talk about
        problems that you didn’t think we had. Do you remember that?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What if I said we could try that now?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I shook my head. “It’s too late. I don’t want to try anymore. I’m
        just...done.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The anger was gone now, and grim understanding settled on his face.
        “You are really leaving, aren’t you?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I nodded. “I have to. I just can’t live like this anymore.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He sighed, turned, and walked into the living room. “Put that in the
        car and come back, please. We have things to settle.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I was betting on him being yelled out, so I did exactly as he asked.
        When I came back, the anger hadn’t crept back in to his face, so I sat
        down.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What about the house? The cars?” he asked, taking out his phone,
        typing on it. “The phones?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Can you afford the house on just your salary?” I asked, knowing the
        answer already. “I say we sell it. May be easier than anything else. We
        can split the costs needed, and whatever profit we get do the same
        thing. The cars are easier, we can just keep our own and remove each
        other’s names off. I can continue to pay mine, and you can pay for
        yours.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He nodded, continuing to type. We discussed many things that night, and
        he was being really reasonable. For a few moments I was feeling
        thankful that he was seeing reason. After a few more possessions were
        divided up, though, he turned snotty on me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “So, you are moving to Seattle? What, you got a boyfriend there or
        something?” He smirked at me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I shook my head. “Even if I did, that’s not your concern any longer.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I knew my error the second his eyes met mine. I sighed as the anger
        crept back into his face. He stood up and towered over me, his hands
        clenched into fists. “Are you fucking someone else?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I closed my eyes. Did I tell him the truth? He would hold it against
        me. He would use it as leverage in the divorce. I opened my eyes,
        stood, and looked directly into his eyes. “Yes.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        And then he did something I never expected. He let his fist fly, right
        into the side of my face. The force of the blow pushed me back into the
        couch. I cradled my face with my hand and looked up at his shocked
        face.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that!” He fell to his knees
        in front of me. “I’m so, so sorry!” He reached for me, but I evaded
        him, skirting around the couch and heading toward the door. “Bella,
        please!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “That’s just one more reason why we shouldn’t be together. Sell
        whatever you want, I don’t care anymore. I want my personal things,
        that’s all. I’ll have my attorney contact you.” I didn’t even turn
        around.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        ~~
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m going to kill him,” Edward said. I called him the next day while
        his wife was grocery shopping. I struggled with whether to tell him
        about the hit or not, but ultimately, I really couldn’t lie to him.
        “I’m going to fly down there and kill him.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “No, Edward, don’t do that. He didn’t mean it; he’s never been abusive
        before.” I wiped a tear away as I paced in Angela’s guest room. She had
        been angry, too, when I finally showed up at her house sporting a red
        welt on the side of my face. Holding Ang back had been hard, but I knew
        Edward would be worse.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Bella, it only takes one time for a man to be an abuser. Not to
        mention all of the emotional abuse over the years.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What names has he called you over the years, baby?” he asked, his
        voice quiet. “He called you a whore tonight, he called you a crazy
        bitch once, a cunt twice...what am I missing? Any others?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I bit my lip. “He called me a bitch way more than once. That was the
        favorite, I think.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “And you don’t think that’s emotional abuse?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “It’s a human being angry. It happens. He always apologized. He never
        meant it.” I sighed at the same time Edward did.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “How long until you can move?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Ang and I were looking into apartments close to the office last night.
        I think I can afford to do it within a month. I just need to make sure
        I get the attorney going, sign the documents, and separate the
        accounts. I need to make sure he doesn’t get angry and steal all my
        savings.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What if I paid for the first month? Can you get here faster?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I don’t want you to do that, Edward. I can pay for myself.” I walked
        over to the window, staring out into the wooded backyard. “Even if you
        did, it would only shave off a week, maybe two. The attorney and the
        bank are here, I need to do that as soon as possible. I also need to
        get the rest of my boxes out of the house, I can’t leave without my
        stuff.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I don’t want you going back there alone, Bella.” His voice was stern.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I know, Ang doesn’t either. Her and Ben are coming with me. We'll get
        what’s mine and leave. I promise.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I feel better already. The sooner the better.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Speaking of, when are you telling her?” I bit my lip again.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He sighed. “I’ve been thinking about that.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “And?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I think I’ll tell her next weekend. Her mom’s birthday party is
        tonight at our house, I don’t want to get into anything right now.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I guess that’s fair.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Bella?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah?” I sat down on the bed and tried not to feel upset. This whole
        thing was already so out of control, and now I was doubting him again.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Do you remember what I told you?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I smirked. He liked to remind me. “Which part?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “When I told you not to doubt me? When I told you how much I love you?”
        I could hear him shuffling in the background. “Tell me you remember
        what I said, baby. Don’t doubt me now.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I know, I remember. I'm sorry, Edward. It's been an emotional weekend
        for me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I know it has, baby. What can I do to help?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Nothing, really. Just keep loving me. That's all I need. I'll figure
        all this home crap out and move as soon as I possibly can. I promise.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        After we hung up, I wandered into the kitchen where Angela and Ben were
        sitting eating breakfast. They both smiled up at me, offering me an
        omelet. Grateful, I sat down and ate, listening to their quiet
        conversation. They were two of the sweetest people I'd ever met, and I
        was so thankful that I had them in my life.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “When do you want to head over, Bella?” Ben asked, picking up his plate
        and taking it to the sink.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Whenever. It's really just a few boxes and the rest of my stuff in the
        bedroom, so it will only take an hour or so. I don’t want any of the
        furniture or anything like that. He can have it. I just don’t want to
        go over alone.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “We would never let you go over there alone. Honestly, after what he
        did, he’s lucky I didn’t call the cops.” Angela was fiercely protective
        of me. “Did you tell him we were coming over?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I texted him, he just said ‘K’ in response. Didn't say when or
        anything, so I guess it doesn’t matter.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        After we had cleaned up from breakfast, I decided to just get it over
        with. We all piled into my SUV and I drove us over. I walked up to the
        front door and almost pulled out my key, but thought better of it and
        rang the doorbell instead. After a few minutes, he opened the door. He
        didn’t say anything, just stood back and let us in, though he did
        follow us once we were there. I went to the bedroom and took some boxes
        out from the attic crawl space, which was located in our bedroom. Once
        I had them taped up and open, I started to take the rest of my clothes
        out of the closet. Angela helped me, while Ben stood back keeping any
        eye on him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Bella, I thought we were going to talk.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “We did talk, it ended so well don’t you think?” I said, not looking
        up. Angela and I finished with the closet, and opened another box to
        empty out the dresser next. She went into the bathroom and started
        grabbing all of my makeup and face products. Ben grabbed the first two
        full boxes and carried them out to my car.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He stepped closer to me. “You know I'm sorry. I didn’t mean it.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I stood up and turned on him, seeing Angela poke her head out of the
        bathroom wearing a fierce look. “You never mean it, do you? All the
        years of name calling leading up to punching me in the face. Always
        sorry, always repentant...never at fault.” I turned away from him,
        taking off my wedding rings and placing them on the bedside table. “I’m
        done talking. And I'm done forgiving.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He grabbed my shoulders, pulling me around so I was looking at him
        again. “What if I’m not done?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I stared up in to the eyes that I had once loved, wondering how on
        earth I ever had. “You no longer have a say.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        His hands squeezed my shoulders, enough that I flinched in pain. That’s
        when Angela had enough.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Ben! Get in here!” She walked over to us, grabbed his hand and removed
        it from my shoulder. “Get your hands off her, or I swear to god I’m
        calling the police.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He had the decency to look apologetic at least. Ben walked in and
        surveyed the scene just as he took a step back from me. He looked
        questioningly at me, and I just shook my head, turned around and
        continued to get everything else I needed. Once we were done in the
        bedroom, I grabbed a couple more pictures off the wall before heading
        to the garage.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Ben helped me get the ladder, and we got the four boxes I had filled my
        childhood memories. Once we had everything in my SUV, I turned around
        to face him again. He was leaning against the wall in the hallway, just
        at the entrance to the living room. Ben and Angela were hovering behind
        me, but I didn’t care.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “This could have been different, you know,” I said, taking a step
        closer to him. “We may not have worked as a married couple, but you
        could have had the decency to respect me and my decision. We may have
        been friends.” He huffed a laugh, and I grimaced, taking a step closer
        to him. “I know I've made mistakes and I’m sorry if those mistakes hurt
        you. But I won’t apologize for trying to find a life that didn’t stifle
        me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You made your share of mistakes, too, and for years. Mine was one
        night. For whatever it’s worth, I am sorry for what that did to you and
        us. But,” I took a deep breath. “you ruined us years ago. From this
        moment on do not contact me except through a lawyer, and I will do the
        same.” I took the house key and set it down on the dining room table,
        turned and walked out of the house. He never said a word.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        ~~
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Me: How are you doing?
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward: I’ll live. Maybe. She was really pissed.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Me: Yeah, I get that. I’m sorry, Edward. I know you love her.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward: It wasn’t enough, though. You know? I didn’t love her enough to
        stop myself from falling in love with you.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Me: I know.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward: How are you doing? Anything more from the asshole?
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Me: Not yet. I only just started working with the lawyer on the
        paperwork, I don’t think they have even contacted him yet. I don’t
        expect to hear anything.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward: He better hope I never meet him in person. I swear to god,
        baby, I'm going to kill him for touching you like that.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Me: It’s ok, really. It’s over and I'm safe now.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward: It’s not over until I have you here with me, where I can make
        sure you are safe. Oh, speaking of...
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Me: What?
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward: I may have found an apartment.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Me: Oh good, that’s a relief. I thought you were going to have to stay
        there, or move back in with your parents or something.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward: Nope. I think this will work out for us just fine.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I stopped and stared at his text for a moment. A barrage of emotions
        were flitting through me as I realized that he meant he found a place
        for us. Not him. Us.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward: Bella? You fall asleep?
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Me: It’s like 1 in the afternoon.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward: And? You haven’t been sleeping, I know you haven’t. I was just
        checking. Do you want to see it?
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Me: Huh?
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward: The apartment, silly. Do you want to see it? I can send you a
        link to the rental details if you want.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Me: Are you in a place where I can call you right now?
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He didn’t answer, but my phone rang a few minutes later.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What’s wrong?” he asked, his voice winded.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Where are you? Are you running?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, went for a walk so I could call you. What's wrong?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Did you get the apartment for us to live in? Together?” I bit my lip.
        What if he said yes? Would I move in with him? Was it too soon?
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yes, why wouldn’t...” his voice trailed off for a minute. “Do you want
        to live with me, Bella?” When I didn’t respond, he continued. “I just
        assumed that’s what we were doing here. I'm sorry, Bella, I should have
        asked you. Made sure that’s what you wanted.” He sighed.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I-I don’t know, Edward. I’ve never lived with anyone but my parents
        and then him. I guess it didn’t occur to me that we would be living
        together.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “And I took it for granted that that’s what you wanted. Damn, did I
        mess this up? Are you mad at me?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “No! No, Edward, I’m not mad. I just didn’t think about that, I guess.
        I sort of assumed that we would be in our own places and dating, you
        know, see how everything goes.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Bella,” he sighed again, his voice sounded a little frustrated. “We’ve
        sort of skipped that part, haven’t we? We did the sort of dating thing
        for two years. We got to know each other, right? Learned everything
        about the other, already slept together, already admitted our love to
        each other. What sort of dating did you think we would do?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Damn. He had a point. What else would I learn about him through dating
        that I hadn’t already? I thought back to our one night together,
        remembered how we weren’t uncomfortable being naked in front of each
        other. “I get it, Edward.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What do you get, baby?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “When we weren’t uncomfortable being naked in front of each other.” I
        smiled, laying back on my bed and staring up at the ceiling. “It’s
        because we had already been emotionally naked in front of each other
        before. This was just skin, and that’s not as hard to bear as your
        feelings.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Exactly right, love.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Let’s do it.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Didn’t we already? Like, a few times?” He laughed. “Are you sure?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Like you said, I don’t want to live without you. Plan for me in that
        apartment, Cullen.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I already have, love.”
    </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I'm curious of your thoughts. Was the continuation of the story what you expected it to be? More coming soon! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll add chapter 4!</p>
<p>As I said before, I have through chapter 5 fully written, 6 is almost done and 7 is planned at this point. May end up with an even 10? Not sure yet...sort of just letting go and seeing where the story will take me. I hope you all enjoy it!</p>
<p>Thanks again to my beautiful/wonderful/amazing/kick ass beta, zombified419 for all of your help and encouragement!</p>
<p>Also, my new Twilight vampire fic should be posted starting this weekend. Please look for "Twist of Fate" coming soon to a fanfic site near you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As usual, you guys have blown me away with the response to this little story of mine. Folks, I've been writing my hands to the bone today, unable to get this story out of my head fast enough. To celebrate, I am giving you another step in the story. I hope you enjoy! More at the bottom.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
        The next couple of weeks passed by in a haze. My husband didn’t contact
        me, and I was grateful. My attorney assured me that he had the
        paperwork as of last night, but no one had contacted her yet. I sat
        with bated breath waiting to see what happened. After everything that
        happened between us, I wasn’t really sure I wanted to talk to him ever
        again. I was also sort of afraid of what he would do next.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        My attorney so far had been really great. She was a friend of Angela
        and Ben’s, so I hadn’t had to search for her. When I walked into the
        conference room where we were meeting, she stood up, shook my hand and
        said, “Let’s nail this asshole.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I don’t want to nail him, necessarily. I just want out as fast as
        possible,” I had said to her.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I know that. But Ang told me what he did to you, so I want to see him
        get nailed.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        After that, I just let her do her worst. She wasn’t asking for anything
        unreasonable. She wrote up exactly what he and I had discussed and
        decided on that first fateful night: 50% of shared assets, per
        California law, cars to be separated, bank accounts right down the
        middle, etc. Nothing major. I didn’t ask for any part of the stock I
        knew he had with his company; I simply didn’t want it.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Now, this is important. Once the papers are delivered to him, there is
        a mandatory six-month waiting period in the state of California. He has
        thirty days to file a petition, which is just a response or counter to
        anything we put in the divorce papers. If he contests anything, or
        requests an extension of the thirty days, it will come to me. We can
        then counter whatever he says, if it’s necessary. You can also concede
        if you don’t wish to continue the fight; that makes it a little bit of
        a faster process.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “We are aiming for an out of court settlement; but that assumes that
        you both agree to the terms and do not need a judge to intervene. Now
        that we have our paperwork in order, I will file it with the court and
        see that he is served. Then, it’s a waiting game.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Do I have to stay in California during the six-month waiting period?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “As long as he stays within the county here, we should be fine. If he
        moves also, we will have to file a change of venue for a court within
        his, or your, new county. I don’t recommend it, honestly. If he
        contests it you will have to travel back here to appear in court.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I looked down, worried. “His entire family is here; I don’t think he
        would ever move away.” I was silent for a moment. “I need to move to
        Seattle. It’s for my job.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        She stared at me for a few moments. “What’s his name?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I looked up at her. “Who?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “The man in Seattle. What’s his name? Does your husband know?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Edward Cullen. And, yes. I told my husband that I had slept with
        someone else. Right before he punched me.” I swallowed thickly, even
        more worried.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Well, let’s just hope we get a sympathetic judge. The adultery will
        not really help our case, but the fact that he hit you as a result may
        push it into our favor. We will just have to see if he contests
        anything, and if we have to go in front of a judge. If we don’t, then I
        think everything will be ok.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “When were you thinking of moving?” She was back to business quickly.
        Her ability to read me was sort of scary though; probably just a
        necessity based on what she does. We went through my plan, and we
        determined that now that the paperwork had been completed, I could
        conceivably leave whenever I had the money and had found a place to
        live.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        My phone ringing at my desk startled me, bringing me back to reality.
        “This is Bella,” I said, quickly turning back to my computer, seeing
        Edward’s face on the call icon.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Morning, baby.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Edward, don’t call me that when we are at work. Someone could overhear
        you!” I whispered, even though I knew no one could hear me sitting in
        Angela’s guest room.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m working from home today; no one is here.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Where is she?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Staying with her mother until I can move out. She didn’t want to stay
        here with me, so she left last night.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I guess I can understand that. If I were in her place, I probably
        would have done the same thing.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “How are you doing today, baby? Did you hear if the papers were served
        yet?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m ok, I guess. Yeah, they were served yesterday. My attorney says he
        has thirty days to contest anything. Whether he does or doesn’t,
        though, there is a six-month waiting period in California. So, even if
        he agrees to everything and we settle out of court, I still have to
        wait six months before I'm free.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He sighed. “Damn, that’s a lot longer than I thought it would be. It’s
        only ninety days here.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “When do you go see your attorney?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “A week from today. It was the soonest he could get me in. This weekend
        is the dinner with my parents where I give them the update. Not really
        looking forward to that conversation.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Do...how do you think they will take it?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Hey, why don’t you share your video? I want to see you.” It didn’t
        escape my notice that he evaded my question.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I clicked the button to add video to the call, smoothing my hair down a
        little on the side where my ear piece was. Soon, Edward's face lit up
        my screen. I smiled at him, noting how tired he looked.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Baby, you look so tired,” he said, smiling sweetly at me. “Are you
        getting any sleep?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I shook my head. “Not much. What about you? You look tired, too.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He ran his hand through his hair. “Last night was rough. It was a
        pretty heavy fight until around 2 or so when she left. Was probably
        around 3 when I fell asleep.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        My eyes started stinging. I looked down, unable to meet his eyes. “What
        are we doing, Edward? Is it still...god, this is so hard! Look at what
        it’s doing to us.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Bella, look at me.” Slowly, I brought up my eyes up to meet his. His
        gaze was intense. “We knew this was going to be hard. Right? We have to
        go through this to get back to where we were.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I nodded. “I know, I get it. It's just a lot harder than I thought it
        was going to be.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Look at me and tell me you love me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I stared straight into his beautiful green eyes. “I love you. Edward, I
        love you so much.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Then it’s worth it. Trust me, baby. It will all be worth it in the
        end.” He sighed, keeping eye contact. “When are you going to be able to
        move?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I was thinking a week from Monday, but only if the apartment is ready.
        At this point, nothing is holding me here; he has the papers, he signed
        the bank documents to sever the accounts and didn’t fight on half of
        the savings, either. Since I don’t have to worry about the down payment
        on the apartment...” I glared at his sheepish smile and continued, “I
        can come up whenever. I need to talk to my boss again, though, and make
        sure the timing works. They were trying to find me a desk in the office
        last I heard.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He nodded. “The apartment will be ready next Friday. Since I’m seeing
        my attorney that day, I won’t be able to get the keys until Saturday.
        I’m getting my moving truck on Sunday. So at least the place will be
        furnished when you get there.” He reached over to the side of his
        computer and picked up his cell. “If you leave the following Monday,
        I’ll be all set up by the time you get here.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “If I push it, I can get there the same day; the drive from here only
        takes about twelve hours. I took the whole week off, though, because I
        wanted to have a few days to orient myself to Seattle.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “And to spend extra, uninterrupted time with me, too, right?” His smile
        was huge.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Of course,” I giggled.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I don’t like you making a twelve-hour drive on your own in one day.
        Why don’t you stop in Medford or something? That way you don’t have to
        do the whole thing at once.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’d rather just start early on Monday and get there as soon as
        possible.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “But...” His face showed concern.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “How about this? What if I stop if I get tired or something? I can play
        it by ear and just find the closest hotel,” I offered.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He nodded. “Ok, that should be good. I promise to have a bed here for
        you when you arrive.” He smirked at me, and I just shook my head, a
        smile lighting my face.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Are you taking a lot of your furniture with you?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “No, not really. I bought a new bedroom set that I need to pick up with
        the truck, but I have a few things here that are big enough that I
        don’t think my car can handle them.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “And the dinner with your parents is when, tomorrow?” He nodded. “I
        hope it goes well; you’ll have to let me know how they are about
        everything. Is there anything I can do to help you?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Just get your ass up here as quickly as you can. I need you here with
        me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I promise.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The rest of the day went by smoothly, with Edward IMing me here and
        there about nothing of real importance. I was sure he was distracting
        me, which I welcomed. He was telling his parents this weekend, so I
        figured I should probably call mine also. Dad never really offered an
        opinion of my husband, but I know my mother loved him. So, it could be
        a toss-up as to their reaction.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The next morning, I decided to tell Dad first; otherwise, if I had
        called Mom, the first thing she would have done was call Dad to talk to
        him about it.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Hey, Bells.” Dad always answered the phone the same way. “I didn’t
        expect to hear from you until tomorrow. I was just heading out to do
        some fishing.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Oh, sorry, Dad. Should I let you go?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “No, it can wait, kid. Sounds like you got something on your mind.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Daddy...”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Oh, here we go. What's wrong?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I left him.” The silence was deafening on the other end of the call. I
        quickly rushed to explain. “We haven’t been working for a long time. I
        didn’t want to live like that anymore.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He huffed out a laugh. “I’m honestly not surprised, Bells.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You never liked him, did you Daddy?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “It’s not that I didn’t like him, I just didn’t think he was right for
        you. Something about him was always off to me, but I couldn’t put my
        finger on it.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “That’s just the cop in you. You always thought my boyfriends were
        terrible people.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He laughed. “I had to protect you, Bells. That’s my job, before being a
        cop.” He sobered after a moment. “What else? There's something you
        aren’t telling me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I was silent for a second. That man had excellent psychic abilities.
        “I’m moving, Daddy. To my work’s main office in Seattle.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Not moving closer to Phoenix, huh? Well, now, that’s too bad. Would
        have been nice to have you home.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “There’s something else I have to tell you. Well, two somethings I
        guess.” He didn’t say anything, so I took a deep breath. “I fell in
        love with someone that I used to work with, I am moving to Seattle
        mostly to try being with him. When I told my husband about it,
        well...let’s just say he was extremely angry.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What did he do, Bells?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “He hit me, Daddy. And then he bruised my shoulder the next day when I
        went to get the rest of my stuff. Angela and Ben went with me, though,
        because they didn’t want me to go alone.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Where is he now? Did you call the cops on him? Bells, tell me he’s in
        jail!” My father never sounded this angry, even when he and Mom were
        fighting when I was little before they divorced.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I don’t want to deal with that, Dad. I’d have to stay here and
        testify...I just want out. Please, don’t do anything. Just let my
        attorney handle this. Ang and Ben witnessed the second time, so I have
        witnesses to his casual disregard for my safety, as you would put it.
        They already gave a statement to my attorney.” He was still silent.
        “Please, Dad? Don’t do anything?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’ll keep it in mind. Email me your attorney’s name and number; I'll
        give her a call. Make sure you tell her that she’s allowed to talk to
        me, yeah? That way I can help stay on top of her progress with him,
        ok?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I will, Dad. I’ll email you both later today, I promise.” I bit my
        lip; he still hadn’t mentioned anything about Edward. “What about me
        moving in with someone in Seattle? Are you ok with that?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Hmmph. I’ll wait to venture an opinion until after I meet him. Is he
        good to you?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “He’s a wonderful man, Daddy. I had to hold him back from coming down
        here to kil-kick my husband’s ass after what happened.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Good.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I gotta call Mom now, Dad. And I know you want to get on your boat.
        I’ll talk to you later, ok?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Sure, Bells. When are you moving?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “A week from Monday. I’ll also email you my new address, so you have
        it. And I'll make sure to text you when I get in, ok?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Sounds good, kiddo. Love you, Bells.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Love you too, Dad.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The conversation with my mother was much harder. Dad always did
        understand me a little better, but he was also a very practical man –
        something my mother never appreciated. When I told her about the
        divorce, she was devastated, telling me I should never leave anyone
        that handsome. But, when I told her about the abuse, she was quiet.
        That was alarming in and of itself, since my mother was never quiet.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “He hurt you, baby?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “He punched me right in the face after I told him I had slept with
        someone else, Mom. Then, the next day, he squeezed my shoulder enough
        to give me several finger shaped bruises.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You tell your Dad?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, I did.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “And is he on his way over to arrest the asshole?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I almost laughed. I explained what I had said to Dad, and she was
        appeased – sort of. That was the turning point in the conversation.
        Once she understood what kind of person he was, she didn’t want me to
        be married to him any longer. Then, most disturbingly, she wanted to
        know how the sex was with Edward. Pleading that I needed to get off the
        phone, I was able to avoid it. Though, knowing my mother, I knew she
        would ask again at some point.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward’s visit with his parents went far better, in my opinion. They
        sounded like very nice people; they were concerned, of course, but
        ultimately, they wanted him happy. He sounded relieved when we spoke on
        Sunday morning.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “My Mom was easily the best about the whole thing. Dad just wanted to
        talk more about the fact that I had cheated, but Mom said it didn’t
        matter. If I loved you, then she thought the whole thing was fine.
        Didn’t seem like Dad was really that comforted by it, though.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Well, I mean, we should have done this differently I suppose. I mean,
        neither of us were available when we slept together. If we had been
        thinking at all, then we would have declared our feelings for each
        other, divorced, and then slept together.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He laughed. “Once you told me how you felt about me, baby, I wouldn’t
        have been able to keep my hands off you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I joined in his laughter. “Yeah, I know. Same.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Mom wants to meet you when you get here. I told her I would speak with
        you about it and let them know.” I sucked in a breath. “But we don’t
        have to do this right away. Let’s take some time, just us, and settle
        in to our new place, ok? Then we can decide when is the best time for
        you to meet them.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I exhaled, relieved. “Yes, that works. It's not that I'm opposed to
        meeting them, Edward. I’m just nervous.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I know, baby.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I want this week to be over. I feel like I haven’t seen you in
        months.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You saw me on Friday, silly girl.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You know what I mean.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, I do. Honestly, I feel the same way. I shifted the truck rental
        to Saturday, so I can get everything in before the end of the day. A
        couple friends of mine are coming to help me out, so it shouldn’t take
        long. I want to spend some time on Sunday cleaning up and getting
        everything ready for your stuff. Probably won’t have the energy to
        clear it out of your car until Tuesday, though.” He paused and laughed.
        “Of course, Tuesday we will both be tired from staying up all night
        long, right, baby?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I giggled. Edward could always make me feel better about everything.
        “You better let me sleep, mister. Driving for twelve hours straight is
        going to kill me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I wish you didn’t have to drive up here alone.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I know; there’s just no one to drive with me. It’s fine. I’m a big
        girl, Edward. I’ll survive.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        We chatted for a little longer before hanging up to get other things
        done. I was still smiling when Angela came in to check on me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Oh, who put that smile on your face, hmm?” She sat down on the side of
        the bed, grinning at me. “Would that be Edward?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I blushed. “Yeah, we just got off the phone.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I sure as hell hope that you are planning on inviting me up there to
        visit someday. I want to meet this guy.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I reached over and hugged her. “You better come visit me.” I pulled
        back with my arms still around her. “I’m going to miss you so much,
        Ang!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        She smiled, wiping a tear away. “I’m going to miss you, too. Ben and I
        love Seattle, we would love to visit you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I can’t thank you enough for letting me stay here, for coming with
        me...just, everything.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        She hugged me again. “You don’t need to thank me. Just make sure you
        check in and tell me how things are going with your new man.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The next week passed by in a blur. My boss had finally found a desk for
        me, so at least I knew I had a place to be once I got there. She was
        nice, but I didn't really know her that well yet. She was also in
        Seattle, so I was looking forward to meeting her. Angela and I worked
        out which boxes she would ship to me, since my SUV wouldn’t fit
        everything. We packed it up as a test, and found if I took everything,
        I couldn’t see out the back window at all.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Why don’t I ship four or five to you? That way, the top layer of boxes
        won't be there. That will give you the visibility.” Angela was
        assessing my car after we had the last box inside.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, that should work. I wish I'd gotten that huge SUV now, not the
        smaller model.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Well, it’s only a few boxes, that’s not a big deal really. Thank
        goodness you didn’t have more stuff.” She was joking, but that sort of
        got to me a little.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Once the work week was over, I was still thinking about that
        conversation while I set up my out of office message for the next week.
        Why didn’t I have more things? The house was filled with his stuff...I
        wasn't really a collector, and he was, so it probably was just because
        of that. I never really had the need to buy things for myself.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        My phone buzzed on the desk just as I was turning my computer off to
        pack it up.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward: Paperwork is done. Too late to get to the court today, but will
        be filed on Monday. She’ll be served by Tuesday at the latest.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Me: Well, that’s one thing down at least. How are you feeling?
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward: Close to free.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Me: Close?
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward: I’ll feel better once it’s officially filed and she’s served.
        For now, I'm getting closer to being free for you.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I laughed. He certainly had a way with words.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Me: LOL, well that’s good. I just turned my computer off; last time I
        do that I hope in California!
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward: Fantastic! One step closer to me! How are you feeling?
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Me: Good. Really good. Missing you, though.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward: Not too much longer, baby.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        We texted throughout the weekend. He told me when he got the keys for
        our new place, and when he was done putting his new furniture, and the
        rest of his stuff in. We talked Saturday night about shopping we were
        going to need to do, and made plans to do that during the week. Edward
        had decided to take the whole week off with me, so we could really have
        some alone time. That made the weekend even better.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        By Sunday, I was so excited I could hardly sleep, so I got up early. I
        was drinking coffee when Angela came down. She didn’t say anything,
        just sat with me. She understood my nerves, and my excitement, but she
        would miss me. It kept her from being truly 100% excited for me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What do you want to do today, Bella? Anything you want to eat, or
        places you want to visit before you move?” I could hear the sadness in
        her voice. I leaned over and hugged her.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I want to spend the day with my best friend.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Her hug was fierce. “Let’s go get our nails, hair, eyebrows, whatever
        done today. Just us. Ok?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        It was an amazing day. Angela knew exactly what to suggest to keep me
        from wasting hours nervous about the next day. I knew that I could have
        left on Sunday, but I had wanted this last day with her, and I knew
        Edward wanted time to make sure the apartment was ready for me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Hours later, we returned happy, nails and hair done, arms looped around
        the other. We walked in to the kitchen to see Ben talking to someone
        who’s back was to us. Ben glanced up and smiled.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Ladies, you look lovely. I want you to meet my new friend.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The man turned around slowly, smirking.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Edward!”
    </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Terrible place to end it, I know. But, man these chapters were getting long! Had to stop it somewhere. Next, we move! </p><p>Also, while this started out being just a fluff story, my characters do have a mind of their own. Stuff happens, stuff responds. You get it. We have evolved, yes? Hopefully you all still like the story once the evolving is done. Lots more coming (Up to chapter 10 in my head, 7 written). Good? Give you all something to read on a lazy social distanced Sunday?</p><p>Seriously, though, thank you all for the response to this. I am just loving this story, and so happy that you are as well. I saw some questions in reviews and PMs, and each of you have given me something to think about - and most likely address - for future chapters. Will get the next posted soon - tomorrow maybe? We'll see. May be Monday or Tuesday. I'll do my best.</p><p>Also, zombified419, what the hell would I do without you my friend? Seriously, folks, you can all thank my amazing beta for this story. Wouldn't be here without her. Love you to pieces!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for the amazing response to this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter, we have to hit reality at sometime right? Well, Bella does at least. Let's see how it goes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
        “Edward!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Seeing him shocked me to my very core. I ran to him as he stood up,
        throwing our arms around each other. He lifted me up in the air,
        holding me tight.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What are you doing here?” I whispered.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I didn’t want you to drive all that way by yourself. I got us into
        this, right? I needed to come down and help you.” He kissed the side of
        my head.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I leaned back looking at him. So many emotions ran through my mind as I
        stared into his eyes. Before I could say or do anything, though, a
        not-so-subtle clearing of the throat came from behind me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Oh, I’m so sorry!” Edward set me down, and I leaned back, keeping one
        arm around him. “Angela, Ben, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, Angela and
        Ben Cheney.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Angela stepped forward, pushing me out of the way and hugging Edward.
        “It’s so nice to finally meet you. Been listening to Bella talk about
        you for two years!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Ben smiled at the exchange, winking at me. I laughed, along with
        Edward, as he hugged her back.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Edward showed up about an hour after you guys left. We've been getting
        to know each other. I didn’t want to disturb your girl's day out.” Ben
        was a quiet, but amazing man. He knew how important today was for us.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Thanks, Ben. Ang and I appreciate you.” Angela disconnected from
        Edward, who came back to me, putting his arm around me. “Did you guys
        eat dinner yet?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “No, Ben said you two would be back soon so we should wait.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Why don’t we go out?” I asked, looking around me. Everyone agreed, so
        we decided to drive to Old Sac. There was a restaurant there that I
        absolutely loved, so I wanted to eat there before I left: Firehouse. It
        was a beautiful restaurant just off I-5. It was not a daily restaurant,
        more a special occasion place. This seemed special enough to me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Sunday nights in Old Sac were usually pretty busy. The wait for a table
        was almost an hour, but we sat outside and enjoyed the breeze, and an
        easy conversation. One thing that I noticed almost immediately is how
        Edward got along with both of my friends. They discussed things very
        easily, whether they agreed or not. With my husband – soon to be
        ex-husband, and I needed to start training my brain to think that way –
        he never made an attempt to befriend them. He had talked with them, but
        only about topics that interested him, nothing that he knew they
        enjoyed.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “So, you are a biology teacher? Really? Man, I was terrible at science
        in school,” Edward was saying. He and Ben were chatting while Angela
        and I were listening. “You make the kids dissect frogs?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Absolutely! Man, you haven’t lived until you get to watch a teenage
        girl throw up all over the lab table!” Ben was laughing and Edward
        joined him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Oh, man, seriously? Does that really happen?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Every year. At least one person vomits all over everything.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “It’s nice to see them get along so easily,” Angela murmured to me,
        smiling. “He’s beautiful, Bella. I understand why you couldn’t resist
        him.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I snickered. “That’s only half the problem, Ang. Listen to him. His
        voice is amazing, he is kind and funny. He is calm when I panic, he
        deals with issues swiftly. And man, is he smart.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        She leaned in to me, still watching the guys exchanging jokes. “You
        never had a chance, Bella.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The meal was wonderful. We chatted, we laughed...we just had a great
        time. Edward fit in to my tiny circle so well it was like he’d been
        there all along. Like he’d known us forever. While we were eating,
        Edward’s hand was on my thigh, and it was honestly very distracting.
        His fingers ran lazy circles on my leg, causing me to shiver in
        anticipation the whole night.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        It was almost midnight by the time we got home from the restaurant. By
        then I was totally amped up. He knew it, too, I could tell. His eyes
        were dark as he looked at me, switching the guest room light off. We
        both got on the bed at the same time, laying facing each other.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I can’t believe you came,” I whispered, just as he leaned toward me.
        His kiss seared into me, spreading warmth throughout my body. After a
        few mind-blowing kisses, he leaned back slightly, kissing my nose and
        leaning his forehead against mine.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’ll always come for you, baby,” he whispered. “I couldn’t let you do
        this drive alone. And now, we get even more uninterrupted time
        together.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You are amazing, you know that?” This time, I leaned back. I stared
        deep into his eyes, pouring all the love I felt for him into that
        single gaze.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Where did he hit you, Bella?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I raised my hand, and touched my cheek. The bruise had vanished a while
        ago, but I could almost still feel the sting. The sting of betrayal,
        worse than I had done to him. The man I was supposed to love; I scoffed
        to myself. I should have never let myself fall in with that man. Even
        my father knew something was off about him. For the millionth time, I
        wondered what my life would have been like if we had never married.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward leaned forward and kissed my cheek where my hand had been. Then
        he kissed to my ear, and whispered, “I promise, I swear, I will never
        touch you in anger for the rest of our lives. I will never make you
        feel the way he did. When I touch you, I want you to be happy and
        excited, never scared. Do you hear me, baby?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Tears were falling down my cheeks as I nodded. He kissed my cheek
        again, then my nose – which made me laugh – and finally back to my
        mouth. His arm came around me shifting me closer to him, rubbing down
        my back.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I hear you,” I said when he finally let my mouth go. He kissed down my
        neck and onto my shoulder.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Do you believe me?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yes, Edward.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You know I would never hurt you? You know how much I love you?” His
        hand palmed my breast and a moan escaped my mouth.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yes, Edward. I know...” I breathed slowly. “I love you so much,
        Edward.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He shifted so he was leaning up a little, taking my shirt off with him.
        My hot skin cooled when the air hit it, but I didn’t have time to
        notice. He reached over and took his own shirt off, shifting so he was
        on top of me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I don’t want you to be loud, baby. Can you be quiet? We don’t want
        Angela and Ben thinking I'm killing you in here,” he said, smirking my
        favorite crooked smile. I nodded, unable to speak.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward kissed me again, but moved quickly so he was kissing down my
        neck onto my chest. I stifled a moan when his tongue flattened on my
        nipple, before sucking it into his mouth. His hand brought my other
        nipple to a painful peak. He continued to kiss me, sliding further down
        my body until his tongue was circling my navel.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I wanted to do this the night we were together, but I was so addicted
        to being inside you I never found the time,” he whispered into my
        stomach. He sat up slightly, taking my shorts and underwear off,
        kissing my leg softly in the process.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Once I was fully undressed, his tongue came down on my inner thigh,
        licking up to my center. He laid down on the bed, and used his fingers
        to open me taking a long lick between my legs, causing me to tremble.
        By the time his tongue hit my bundle of nerves, I was shaking so hard
        in restraint at not screaming. Over and over, in a relentless fashion,
        his tongue attacked me. He circled my clit, flattened his tongue, and
        finally sucked; by then, I had grabbed the pillow and put it over my
        face holding in the sounds I was making. But when he slid two fingers
        inside me, arching them to hit just the right spot, I died. Or at
        least, that’s what it felt like. My head hit the back of the bed and I
        pulled the pillow so tight over my face I could hardly breath, right as
        my chest and stomach arched off the bed.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He licked and sucked until I was completely sated, laying back against
        the bed. Slowly, he pressed kisses to my body as he crawled back up,
        finally pulling the pillow from my face and kissing me again. I tasted
        myself on his tongue, but I didn’t care. Nothing was breaking the high
        I was on right now.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Damn,” he said, leaning up a little. “I can’t wait to hear you, really
        hear you. Next time we do that is in our new home, ok? Our walls, no
        one around. I don’t want you to have to hold back ever again.” He
        kissed me again.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I laughed, pushing him up a little, snaking my hands down to push at
        his shorts. Using my feet, I got them all the way off him. “You may
        regret that. I can be really loud, you know.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He smirked. “I remember. Sexiest thing I've ever heard in my life.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I laughed again, kissing him as he positioned himself right at the edge
        of my body. Slowly, he slid in. “Why is that, Edward?” I panted, I
        could hardly breath or think. His body was just perfectly aligned with
        mine. Having him inside me again was the best kind of torture in the
        world.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He started to move, resting his forehead against mine. “Hearing how I
        make you feel? That I cause you to feel so good you screamed? Baby, you
        have no idea what that does to me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        My legs wrapped around his body urging him to go faster, but he kept
        the slow grueling pace for some time. I knew we needed to get some
        sleep before the long day of driving we had ahead of us, but in this
        moment, while he kissed me, told me he loved me and moved inside me, I
        honestly didn’t care. Everything he and I had both gone through was
        coming to a head right now. The conversations with the exes, painful
        and harsh, the moving out of our respective homes, telling our parents
        and our friends...none of it mattered anymore.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        As I soared up again, feeling my body clenching around him, he dropped
        another kiss and whispered again how much he loved me. The feeling I
        had when I came was so overwhelming, tears streaming down my face.
        Edward followed shortly after, resting his head against my shoulder.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Fuck, I missed you,” he said into my neck, kissing it lightly. He
        leaned up, finally seeing the tears. He reached up and wiped them away
        with the pad of his thumb. “What are these? Did I hurt you?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I shook my head as he shifted his weight off of me, laying down on the
        bed. He pulled me close to him, and I rested my chin on his chest. “No,
        you didn’t hurt me. You make me happier than I thought possible. Happy
        tears, Edward.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He smiled, pulling me up so my head was resting on his shoulder. He
        wrapped his arms around me. “That’s ok then. As long as they are good
        tears, baby.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        My alarm went off at 5am. Edward’s chest was pressed against my back,
        our legs a tangled mess. His arm was over my side. Instead of getting
        up, he pressed his body into mine a little more.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Come on, Edward. Time to get up and get on the road. We need-,” He cut
        me off, by pushing me down on the bed, kissing me hard with his lips. I
        broke away, laughing. “There will be plenty of time for that. Edward,
        we have a life we need to start, don’t we?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He smirked, standing up, looking like an Adonis. A naked Adonis. “Then
        let’s get going, woman! Get dressed or we are leaving just like this.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        We were both still laughing as we carried out the last of my suitcases
        into the living room. Angela and Ben were both already up, sitting at
        the table drinking coffee. We joined them, chatting idly. I was glad
        that Ang and I had time to say goodbye the day before, or this morning
        may have been really hard.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward and Ben loaded the last of my stuff into my SUV, including my
        work stuff and his small backpack he had brought with him. I turned to
        Angela and Ben, a tear leaking down my face. I ran to them and threw my
        arms around them both.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Thank you both for everything.” I leaned back smiling at them. “I
        don’t know what I would have done without you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Angela was crying also, as she leaned in to hug me tightly. “Just take
        care of each other, Bella. He loves you; I can see it written all over
        his face. I hope he makes you feel that every day.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Ben had gone over to Edward to shake his hand. They were talking, but I
        couldn’t hear anything. I focused on Angela instead. “I know, he
        already does. This is right, Ang, I can feel it. I know I'm making the
        right choice.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        She giggled. “I know you are, too. Edward is exactly who I thought you
        should end up with. I just want you to be happy.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I am.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Stay that way then,” she said, laughing again, bringing me in for
        another hug. “Love him and have a wonderful new life, Bella. But don’t
        forget about me. Come and see us, and we’ll come see you, too. Ok?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I promise.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Ben came over to me next, hugging me silently. I watched as Angela
        approached Edward, giving him a hug. I knew she was saying something to
        him, because he smiled and nodded.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I promise, Angela.” He looked up at me. “Ready to go?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        We said our final goodbyes, as we loaded into my SUV. I was driving the
        first leg until I got tired, then Edward would take over. I knew this
        area a lot better than he did, and he knew Seattle better. Seemed like
        a good compromise. We were both quiet as we started the trip, which
        gave me enough time to think. I expected to be really nervous about
        living with Edward, but that never came. I was nervous about living in
        a new state, a new town, and going in to the office.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Crap,” I said to myself, remembering that I had been a work from home
        employee for many years, so I probably needed to go shopping for new
        clothes before next week.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What’s wrong?” Edward asked, turning his eyes to me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Oh, nothing’s wrong exactly. I just realized that I needed to go
        shopping before I go into the office next week.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Shopping? What kind of shopping?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Clothes. I’ve been a work from home employee for a really long time. I
        need to get some proper work clothes.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I bet Alice would take you shopping.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Your sister?” I bit my lip. I was already nervous about meeting his
        parents, and now we add the siblings in the mix.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah. She's sort of a professional shopper,” he said, snickering. “I
        wasn’t allowed to buy my own clothes from the ages of twelve to...um,
        I'll let you know when she lets me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        We both laughed as I turned the car onto the freeway onramp. “I-5 will
        take us all the way north to Seattle.” I smiled a little.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “So, do you want Alice to help you?” he asked, digging out his phone
        from his pocket.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What does she know about us?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “No one hides anything from Alice. She’s been waiting for me to finally
        tell her that I was leaving my wife, and that I loved you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Um. What?” I said, eloquently.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Alice is extremely perceptive, and just knows things.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I laughed again. “That’s how I always saw you. Like, I couldn’t lie to
        you about anything. I figured you were just really perceptive.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward grinned. “Only with you, baby. No one else has ever accused me
        of that.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “So, go on. Alice?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Right, so she picks up on things that people think and want. Like,
        sometimes it’s really creepy.” He shifted a little so he was facing me
        in the car, staring at me while I drove. “Maybe about a year ago or
        something we were having dinner with Emmett-”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “That’s your brother?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, my older brother. Anyway, Emmett, Alice and I were having dinner
        and she asked me how things were going at home. I don’t even remember
        what I said, probably like ‘everything's fine’ or something. She
        narrowed her eyes, looked at me and asked when I was getting a
        divorce.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Woah.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, Emmett and I were shocked. I told her I wasn’t. And she said,
        ‘but you are in love, right? But you aren’t in love with her.’ Trust
        me, it was strange as shit. So, I told her.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What did you tell her?” I risked a quick glance at him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “The truth.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “And a year ago’s truth was?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “That I was falling for a coworker.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Really?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Bella,” he said, reaching over and placing his hand on my leg. “I told
        you I'd been falling for you for a while.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What did they say?” I took one hand off the steering wheel, placing it
        on his. I laced our fingers together, stroking his hand with my thumb.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Alice is funny sometimes. She smiled and wanted to know when she could
        meet you.” He laughed. “Emmett is more like Dad. He was just worried
        about the cheating thing. I told them that I hadn’t done anything, and
        that I did love her. That I didn’t see myself cheating.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I was quiet for a moment, absorbing what he said. I knew he loved his
        wife. Ex-wife. Or soon to be, anyway. It was just still hard to hear
        it. Like, if I hadn’t come along, they would still be together and
        happy. My happiness at the current situation quickly faded, and I felt
        guilt creep back in. My life had been awful, and I had wanted out
        before the Edward situation. But he hadn’t felt that way. I had ruined
        his happily ever after.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What did you tell her about me?” I asked, willing my voice to sound
        normal. My insides were churning.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Recently?” I nodded. “I called her after I told Mom and Dad. I knew
        she would tell them immediately – not a good secret keeper, my sister –
        and she was excited. She told me that she wanted to meet you as soon as
        you moved.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Wait, she wasn’t upset about your marriage?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Not at all.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Why?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward sighed. “Alice never liked her. She always said that I was with
        the wrong person. As if somehow, she had the ability to see into the
        future and just know that I was supposed to marry someone else.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He didn’t say anything further, so I just kept on driving. My thoughts
        were consuming me anyway. He said Alice didn’t like her...that was
        interesting. Maybe I would be accepted by the sister? Probably not the
        brother though. Emmett and Edward’s father were both of concern,
        considering how worried they were about the cheating aspect. I didn’t
        have any answers, so I wasn’t sure I could come up with a plan of how
        to handle this.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “It’s beautiful here,” Edward said sometime later. He sounded quiet;
        contemplative maybe. It was on the tip of my tongue to ask if he was
        ok, but something held me back.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I glanced around. We were past Redding into the Mount Shasta area of
        I-5, which was just mountains and green trees everywhere you looked. I
        loved this part of California. Though, if I was honest, I wished that
        we had opted to take a little longer and drive up 101. Taking Edward
        through the Redwood National Forest would have been so amazing.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Again, we lapsed into silence. I gnawed on my lip. We had been on the
        road for a couple hours already, and I was worried. Worried that maybe
        I had forced him into a situation he didn’t really want to be in.
        Worried that I had made the wrong choice as a result. Not about leaving
        my husband. After what he did and how he behaved, I knew that was the
        right choice.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Do you want to stop and get something to eat?” Edward asked as we
        passed a sign indicating a restaurant coming up in a few miles.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Sure.” I didn’t know what else to say. I followed the signs that took
        us to a restaurant outside of Redding called CookHouse. I parked and
        started walking toward the entrance as Edward came up beside me,
        grabbing my hand. I didn’t know how to pull away without having to
        explain myself, so I just held his hand tight.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        They sat us outside, overlooking the lake. We both were looking at our
        menus, not speaking. When the waiter came back, Edward ordered some
        pancakes while I ordered an omelet. Once the menus were gone, we looked
        at each other.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What’s wrong, Bella? You’ve been really quiet for a while.” He leaned
        forward, capturing my hand.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You were quiet, too. I thought something was wrong with you.” I
        squeezed his hand, terror at what I thought was coming building up
        inside me. “Are you ok?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Of course. Tired, but last night was totally worth losing sleep.” He
        smirked at me. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, looking at it. He
        typed on it for a minute before looking back up at me. “You sure you
        are ok?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I plastered a smile on my face, hoping that I looked convincing. “I’m
        fine. I’m tired also, but good other than that.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        We chatted on and off while we ate our breakfast. For the first time
        ever with Edward, I felt awkward. I felt like I wasn’t supposed to be
        here. Doubt had settled in my mind. As I ate the last bite of my
        omelet, I glanced up to Edward. He was eyeing me with a curious look on
        his face.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What? Do I have something on my face?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “No. Just...something is wrong. What is it? You seem...” He shook his
        head, not finishing his thought. He stood up, coming to sit in the
        chair right next to mine. He leaned in, still staring at me. “What’s
        wrong, love?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Then I wrestled with the same problem many people have dealt with; so
        much so that it was almost a cliche. Do I tell him the truth? Or do I
        lie and say everything is fine?
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Part of why my marriage failed was because I never told him how I felt.
        I hated the lack of intimacy in our relationship, but I told myself
        that he wouldn’t care and I didn't say anything for a long time. When I
        did bring up issues, they were petty. Which is probably what led him to
        think our problems were minor, and not worthy of seeing a psychiatrist
        for.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        My decision made, I looked into his eyes. “I’m feeling really guilty
        right now.” I looked down, needing to be able to think and staring into
        his eyes didn’t really help. “Not really guilty, more concerned that I
        took you down the wrong path. That I may have made a mistake in
        initiating the move so soon. I could have left my husband, but I didn't
        need to come here with you, making you leave your life for me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I know you love your wife, Edward. I feel like a homewrecker. I’m
        scared that I ruined what you had with her, for something that’s no
        guarantee.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward was silent for a moment. The waiter came up asking if he could
        get us anything, but Edward asked him to give us a few minutes. I
        hadn’t raised my eyes yet.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Bella,” he said, lifting my chin so I was looking at him. “Let me tell
        you about my wife. Maybe that will help you understand.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “She and I went to high school together. We were in the same group of
        friends, always hanging out. Eventually, we were just together. I don’t
        remember either of us really saying ‘let’s go out’ or anything, we just
        were. We went to the same college, majoring in very different things.
        She hung out with her friends, and me with mine. We were only together
        on weekends, though we were at the same school. When college was over,
        she told me she wanted to get married, so I said ok.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “We got married at the court house, neither of us really wanting a big
        wedding or anything. Since we got married, we haven’t really changed
        since college. I hang out with my siblings, my friends; she hangs out
        with hers.” He put his hand to my cheek, leaning in a little closer. “I
        do love her; I've known her for so long, I can’t imagine not. But,
        Bella, I love you so much that it consumes me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “When we got married, I remember thinking that the all-consuming love
        was possible. That maybe it would just take time, you know? Like, we
        would grow to love each other. That we would have consuming passion.”
        He blushed a little. “I was a romantic back then, but I guess after a
        few years I realized that maybe that wouldn’t happen.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Then I met you. You made me realize that it didn’t have to be hard.
        That, what I was hoping for, may not actually be possible.” He pushed
        toward me, leaning his forehead against mine. “That time wasn’t the
        factor after all. That all-consuming love that I assumed would happen
        in time...well, I got it wrong. Time wasn’t what I needed. I needed the
        right person.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        At this point, tears were streaming down my face. The guilt was still
        there, but only that I had doubted him once again. My stupid fears had
        caused problems, for both of us, once again.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Edward...”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Shh, baby, let me finish.” He kissed my forehead before resting his
        head against it again. “You were the person I should have been with,
        and I thought that idly before we were together. But that night made me
        realize just how true that was. It wasn’t curiosity about a beautiful
        and feisty woman I worked with. It was that all-consuming love that I
        had searched for, and had come to think didn't exist.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You brought back the romantic in me, baby. You made me realize just
        how much love existed in the world – in me! You are the one person that
        made me understand how true love really worked.” He leaned back,
        looking into my teary eyes. “You didn’t force me into anything, baby. I
        fell right over when you entered my life. It was never a choice. It was
        always going to be you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I dissolved into a sobbing mess, throwing my arms around him. I held
        him tight to me, unable to keep myself from crying. He held me back,
        pulling me into the chair with him, sitting me on his lap.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Don’t cry, baby. Please?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I-I...I’m so sorry, Edward. I doubted you again.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He pushed me away just a little so he could see my face. “Do you
        understand what I mean, Bella? Do you understand what I'm saying? Do
        you still love me enough to really give us a try?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I nodded, leaning my forehead against his. “I love you, Edward. No
        matter what you had said, that wouldn’t have changed.” I sniffed, and
        smiled a little. “You were a romantic? I think you still are. Yes,
        Edward. I understand exactly what you are saying. And I am so, so sorry
        for doubting you again.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He kissed my lips; just a short, sweet kiss. “Come on, baby. Let’s go
        home.”
    </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, just a little bit of a panic for our girl. Sometimes things just eat at you until you let them all out - and even worse is when you didn't understand the full scope to begin with. Well, Edward set her right.</p><p>I hope you guys are still enjoying. More coming later this week. In the next chapter we get to Seattle and some questions you have asked me will be answered. </p><p>Thanks again to my awesome beta zombified419!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One more step for our couple today. I hope you enjoy. More explanations at the end. *WARNING: possible trigger warning for mentions of emotional abuse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
        By the time we made it to Seattle, Edward had been able to clear my
        worries. He was like an ice pack on a hot day – that thought made me
        laugh. But it was true. His words about his wife had helped me feel
        better, and not as guilt-ridden. But I was still sad for him. I was
        sorry that he had wanted something, hadn’t gotten it, and had a life
        full of disappointment. My gain, though, really. And I was glad that we
        had found each other.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I let him take over driving somewhere in the middle of Oregon. We
        enjoyed the countryside; the green was simply amazing. I hadn’t ever
        lived anywhere that was this green, and I found myself interested,
        excited and awestruck.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “It’s just so...green!” I exclaimed while we were traveling through the
        Oregon mountains.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward laughed, his hand lacing through mine. “Oregon and Washington
        are two of my favorite states. The green is amazing, and honestly, I
        couldn’t imagine living anywhere else. Just wait. I have so many places
        I want to show you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I can’t wait for you to show me everything,” I said, smiling over at
        him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Once I had gotten over my temporary freak out, the rest of the ride was
        really pleasant. We talked about our childhoods; telling stories that
        we hadn’t said to each other already. The past was the best way to
        direct the conversation, since neither of us knew what the future would
        hold. Edward was definitely more optimistic than I was, but under his
        influence I was really trying.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        By the time he pulled into an underground parking garage, it was dark.
        I was desperately looking around trying to see what our new home was
        like on the outside, but I couldn’t tell. We parked my SUV next to his
        gray Volvo, and then we grabbed my suitcases and our backpacks.
        Everything else could wait for now; I was too excited to see what he
        had chosen for us.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Though he had offered, I had never looked at the apartment he had
        chosen. I decided that it didn’t matter; as long as I was with him, I'd
        be fine with a hole in the ground house. He had said he tried to find
        us a place close to the office, so that was something. Maybe we would
        be able to walk to work? I laughed at myself once I remembered how
        rainy it was in Seattle.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What’s so funny?” Edward asked, his hand firmly clasping mine. He
        directed us toward the front of the building, leading into a beautiful
        courtyard.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Nothing, I was just being silly,” I answered, looking around. “I can’t
        see much, but it looks so beautiful, Edward.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Just wait until morning, baby. Eliot Bay is right there on the other
        side of the road next to Pier 66. I wanted us close to the Seattle
        life; there is so much that we can walk to. You are going to love it.”
        We had reached the front door of the building. Edward took his keys
        out, opened the door for me letting me walk in first, following close
        behind.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The lobby was brightly lit and sparsely decorated. It was a wash of
        white, making it seem almost otherworldly. Edward led us to the stairs,
        leading us up to the third floor. The apartment was at the end of the
        hall toward the front of the building. He opened the door, taking the
        suitcase out of my hand, as well as my backpack and purse, setting it
        inside. Before I could walk in the door, he leaned over and picked me
        up, bridal style.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Edward!” I laughed, slapping him lightly on the shoulder. “What are
        you doing?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Christening our new home, baby,” he said, kissing me lightly. “Welcome
        home, my love.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He stepped in the door, kissing me again before setting me down. The
        entry way was just a small hallway, but I could see the entry of the
        living room at the end of the hall. The living room had sparse
        furniture in it, just as the lobby had. One couch sat directly in front
        of a beautiful marble fireplace, but the real sight was behind it. A
        large, black baby grand piano sat behind the couch, separating the
        living room from the dining room and kitchen.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I walked up to the piano, running my hands lightly across the top of
        it. Looking up at Edward, I smiled. “Do you play? How did I not know
        that?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He smirked, leaning against the wall, hands in his pocket. “Doesn’t
        come up at work very often.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “This is why you needed the truck, right? There's no way this could
        have fit in your car.” I laughed, walking closer to him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He wound his arms around me, kissing my forehead. “Do you want to see
        the rest?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I nodded, and he took my hand. The dining room was through a wide
        doorway; we walked through and it led in to the kitchen area. It was a
        galley style, with the same marble that was on the fireplace throughout
        the room. It was filled with stainless steel appliances. I smiled at
        Edward, who tugged on my hand and led us down the hallway.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “This is the guest room. Right now, it’s just filled with some of my
        boxes. We need more furniture; I didn't want to pick too much out
        without you. We can put yours in here also until we find what we need.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Ok,” I breathed, realizing the only room left was ours.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward took us to the last doorway in the hall, after pointing out the
        guest bathroom and laundry and linen closets. He opened the last door
        wide, letting me step in first. I sucked in a breath. The entire back
        wall was almost entirely a window. I could see a track for the
        curtains; it went from wall to wall. The bedroom furniture was a dark
        wood cherry color, with dark red sheets and comforter. The bed was a
        four poster, right in the middle of the side wall. There were night
        stands on either side, a dresser across from the bed, and a book case
        right next to the door to the bathroom.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Edward...it’s...beautiful!” He came up behind me and wound his arms
        around me. “This is the bedroom set you bought?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He nodded, resting his head on my shoulder, kissing my neck lightly. “I
        wanted something special for us. I may have gone overboard, but this
        really was the nicest one. Alice said it would look great against our
        view.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I looked toward the window; I could see the Pier he was talking about,
        with a giant Ferris wheel lit up at the end. There were several other
        areas surrounding it that I couldn’t identify, then there were boats on
        the darkened water, and lights on the other side of the water. It was
        really beautiful.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Shifting so I could look at him, I kissed him softly. “This is amazing,
        Edward, thank you! How much was all of this?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He kissed my nose. “I wanted to spoil you a little. You haven’t had
        nearly enough of that in your life. Don’t worry about the money, baby.
        I have plenty. Let me spoil you?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He has plenty. That’s what he said. Suddenly, I was nervous. “How much
        was the apartment, Edward? What is the rent?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        <br/>
        He shifted a little, looking sheepish. “Don’t worry about it; the cost
        is taken care of.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I stepped back; eyes wide. “What did you do?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He looked down. “I paid for the first year. It's a rent to own, so at
        the end of the year we have the option to purchase if we want. I didn't
        want to buy anything without making sure you loved it, but I also
        didn’t want you to worry about money for a little while.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You...” I was shocked. A swirl of emotions ran through my mind. “You
        paid for the entire first year for this apartment...you didn’t even
        discuss that with me first?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        His eyes jerked up to mine, guilt and fear etched all over his face. “I
        wanted to do something for you. I wasn’t trying to upset you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I turned, still trying to process what was happening. I sat down on the
        bed, thinking how comfortable it was, but trying not to focus on that.
        “You can’t just make major decisions without me, Edward! We are
        supposed to be a partnership; I don’t need you paying for everything or
        ‘taking care of me.’ I’ve taken care of myself for years.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward came over to the bed, crouching down, placing his hands on my
        legs. “I know you can, Bella. But I don’t want you to have to. I want
        you to realize that you have someone you can lean on now. We can lean
        on each other.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I leaned toward him and put my forehead on his. “If it’s a partnership
        then we need to talk to each other.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m sorry, Bella. I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to provide for
        you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I huffed a laugh, reaching down and pulling him to sit next to me. “I
        hate surprises.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He laughed with me, putting his arm around me. “How much trouble am I
        in?” There was a teasing tone in his voice.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “So much trouble.” I stood and stepped up to him, my legs on the
        outside of his. I pushed him back onto the bed. He shifted back a
        little, and I crawled on top of him. He looked repentant. “Just make
        sure you talk to me about things like this in the future, Edward. I
        don’t want to be in a one-sided relationship, ok?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “So, no more surprises?” he asked, bringing his hands to my hips.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Some surprises are good. Little stuff, you know. I wake up to the
        coffee already made, or you bringing me flowers...that sort of thing.
        Big stuff like paying a damn year on our lease? No, please don’t do
        large surprises like that. Deal?” I stuck my hand out as if to shake;
        he grabbed it and pulled me closer to him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Deal.” He brought me to his mouth, kissing me softly. “You aren’t
        mad?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Oh, I’m mad, mister. Just wait. I'll find a way to get my revenge.” Or
        not, whatever. It really was a sweet thing to do, I just wasn’t used to
        people doing things like that for me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        His hands slipped to the hemline of my shirt, pulling gently eventually
        tugging it off. I leaned back so he could sit up then pulled his shirt
        off next. Our lips crashed together as he worked my bra off, slipping
        his hands in front and rubbing my already painful nipples. Edward
        grabbed me and laid me down in the middle of the bed, undoing my jeans,
        pulling them off with my underwear.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He stepped back, working his own pants and boxers off, staring at me.
        “I can’t believe you are really here. In my city, in my bed.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Our city, Edward. Our bed.” I bit my lip, hiding the smile that was
        threatening to emerge.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He slid up my body, dropping his weight on top of me. My legs circled
        his as he rested his forehead against mine. “Right, ours.” He
        positioned himself and slid in slowly. Once he was fully inside me, we
        both breathed a deep sigh, kissing again. He started moving inside me
        while kissing down my face, sucking on the sensitive spot behind my
        ear. “Thank you, Bella. Thank you for moving; for choosing to be with
        me...for loving me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I smiled, kissing his cheek. “Loving you was the easiest thing I've
        ever done. Like you said, it was never a choice, baby. It was always
        going to be you,” I repeated his words back to him, smiling,
        understanding just how true they really were.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He brought his mouth to mine again, still moving within me. I brought
        my legs down, flattening my feet on the bed. I met him thrust for
        thrust, eager to feel even more of him. Edward put his hands up on the
        bed frame, bracing himself and moving inside me even faster. A shine of
        sweat appeared on his forehead, showing the strain he was under in this
        position. I kept moving up letting him hit me just right.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Baby, I love you so much,” Edward said as he thrust inside me,
        bottoming out and moaning as he came. He settled down on top of me,
        kissing my shoulder and neck. “I’m sorry, I wanted that to last longer.
        I was just overwhelmed with emotion and couldn’t hold it in.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I ran my hands down his back, slightly disappointed that I hadn’t found
        my own release. Edward didn’t stay in that position for long, though.
        He shifted off of me, sliding his hands down to where he had
        disconnected our bodies, pushing two fingers inside me, while his thumb
        started circling my clit.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I moaned, my eyes closing as I pushed into his hand. His lips were on
        mine, tongue in my mouth as his fingers continued to move inside me. It
        wasn’t too long until I was screaming in his mouth and trembling around
        his fingers.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Thank you,” I sighed, coming down off my high.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He chuckled, pulling me over, laying my head on his shoulder. “You are
        thanking me for that? Well, my love, you are going to be thanking me
        for the rest of our lives.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I kissed his shoulder. “No, thank you for thinking of me. Remembering
        that I hadn’t come yet.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He pulled back a little, looking down at me. “What?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I leaned up so I could see him better. “Thank you for not just falling
        asleep. For making sure I enjoyed it, too.” I kissed him slowly, but he
        pushed me back, his eyes wild.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Bella, is...did he...were you not taken care of before?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I sighed. “There’s a lot I didn’t tell you about my relationship with
        him, Edward. Maybe now is a good time. You talked about you and your
        wife being friends before. Well, he and I were also. At first, it was
        good, but he never took my pleasure seriously. He would fall asleep
        before making sure I was done. When I asked him about it right after we
        were married, he said it was ridiculous to ‘make him’ have to do
        something to make sure I came, too. That it shouldn’t be expected of
        him. He would help me out if he was inclined to, but not if I always
        expected him to.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward’s mouth dropped open, a look of enormous shock on his face. I
        smiled sadly, kissing him making his mouth move out of that shape. I
        kissed him for a few minutes before settling back on his shoulder. He
        was surprised, so he didn’t say anything right away. His hand was idly
        playing with my hair, circling it around his finger.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What a fucking idiot,” he finally said, huffing a laugh. “No wonder
        you weren’t that upset about not having sex with him for so long.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I laughed, kissing his shoulder again. “I was better at it than he was,
        anyway. Hell, before our night together, I was a rock star at helping
        myself out.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He rolled us over, so that he was laying half on top of me. “I promise,
        baby, you will never have to do that again.” His eyes were devious for
        a moment. “Unless I ask you to.” He kissed me again, letting his tongue
        slide slowly across my bottom lip. “I will make sure you are as
        satisfied as you want to be for the rest of our lives.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I love you, Edward. So much.” I looked into his eyes as he smiled.
        “Thank you for loving me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He kissed me quickly, laying back down and bringing me back next to
        him. “It’s the easiest thing in the world, love.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        ~~
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Never in my life had I woken up feeling so refreshed and happy. Edward
        was still sound asleep, and I decided not to wake him up. I slid out
        from his grasp, grabbing his shirt and boxers from the floor, putting
        them on, and then made my way to the bathroom. Once I was finished, I
        walked quietly out to the kitchen, searching for the stuff to make
        coffee. I found the coffee maker on the counter next to the
        refrigerator, but I didn’t see any coffee grounds, or any creamer in
        the fridge.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I was just wondering what we would do for coffee when warm arms encased
        me from behind. “I was hoping to wake up next to you,” he whispered,
        kissing my neck.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I didn’t want to disturb you, so I went in search of coffee.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He chuckled. “I didn’t have time to go to the store, so we don’t really
        have anything in the house.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I turned around, putting my arms around his neck. “Edward, my love, if
        I don’t get coffee in the morning, I'm not going to be able to function
        for the rest of the day.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Baby,” he said, kissing me quickly. “We live in the best coffee making
        city in the world. Coffee is all around us.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “And you are expecting me to be able to go and get coffee?” I asked,
        kissing him again laughing. “Then, let’s get going, buddy! I need
        coffee!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        We went to the front and grabbed my suitcases that we had ignored once
        we were inside the night before. I dressed quickly, feeling the need
        for caffeine as soon as possible. Edward and I walked outside the
        apartment building, hand in hand, walking toward the road. When we got
        there, Edward tried to steer us to the left but I couldn’t move.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Oh my god,” I whispered. I stared out over the water, seeing a few
        boats scattered on the crystal-clear water. The wind coming off the
        water was chilly, but the cold didn’t bother me at all. This was the
        most amazing sight I'd ever seen. The sun was still coming up, and the
        shine of light was hitting the water, making it look like glass. The
        deep blue edges of the water rippled slightly in the breeze, nipping at
        the dock right across the street.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward brought me to him, kissing my head, chuckling. “See why I chose
        this place?” He kissed me again. “Welcome home, baby. Now...coffee?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Right. Coffee.” He tugged on my hand leading me down the walkway. We
        had decided to walk, so that I could get more oriented with our
        surroundings. As we walked, he pointed out a few things of note.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “We can stop at that market on our way back to pick up a few
        groceries,” he said, pointing to the back of a building to our right.
        He continued to lead me, showing me a bar next to the store, an
        Oriental market, restaurants...there was so much within walking
        distance it was amazing.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        After getting Starbucks – which Edward made sure to point out was just
        for this morning, stating Starbucks was the worst coffee Seattle had to
        offer – we sat down outside just sipping and enjoying the company and
        caffeine. When we were done, we started walking back to the grocery
        store to get some supplies.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “We can just pick up a few things for now. Later, we can go to a bigger
        place with my car and load up.” Edward grabbed a few things, including
        Seattle’s Best coffee and filters. I picked out my favorite French
        vanilla creamer and some items for breakfast and lunch. We could head
        out to get more after eating.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        By the time we got back to our home, I was starving. I set about making
        French toast while Edward got the coffee going; he knew one cup wasn’t
        going to be enough for me. A smile crept on my face as I realized what
        we are doing. We were officially a couple; working in the kitchen
        together, after waking up in our own place.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What has you smiling like that?” Edward asked, sitting down at the bar
        on the other side of the stove. “I need to know so I can keep it there
        forever.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I was just thinking how great this is. Waking up together, in our own
        place, making breakfast together...I don’t know, just happy we are
        finally here I guess.” I handed him a plate filled with food. He took
        it from me, kissing my hand.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Only the beginning, baby.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I know. That's why I'm smiling.” I grabbed my own food, turning off
        the burner and going to sit next to him. We ate in a comfortable
        silence until the coffee maker beeped indicating it was done.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I got up and poured us two cups of coffee using the mugs that Edward
        and pulled out earlier. “These are cute, how long have you had them?”
        The mugs were in the shape of koala bears, with the tail for the
        handle.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He laughed, taking the one I was handing him already filled. “Probably
        since I was ten? I don’t really remember. I’ve had them for so long.
        They were the first thing I unpacked.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I smiled, grabbing my filled cup, turning to walk around the side of
        the island to sit back down. My foot caught on the side of the counter,
        and I tripped, spilling the coffee and dropping the mug. I flinched
        when it shattered against the ground. Immediately, my eyes started
        tearing.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Oh god, Edward, I’m so sorry!” I started shaking, reaching toward all
        of the large pieces I could see, tears streaming down my face. “I’m
        such an idiot! I can’t believe I tripped. God, and I broke your mug
        you’ve had forever! I’m so sorry!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Warm hands grabbed mine, which were covering my eyes after dropped the
        pieces all over the floor again. “Bella, stop. It's fine, baby. Really.
        It's just a dumb mug. Calm down, please?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        But I couldn’t calm down; I was waiting for the anger. The fury at
        ruining something that he loved. Instead, Edward wrapped his arms
        around me and pulled me onto his lap. He kissed the side of my head
        just holding me until I stopped shaking.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Once I was calmer, he turned me so I was looking straight at him. “Can
        you tell me what just happened?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I b-b-broke your mug that you owned since you were a kid. I thought
        you were mad at me,” I whispered, my eyes looking down avoiding his.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He pushed my chin up, forcing me to look at him. “Why would I be mad
        because you accidentally broke something, Bella?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I didn’t say anything, but more tears leaked out of my eyes. Suddenly,
        realization settled on his face and his eyes became fierce. “Is this
        something he would have yelled at you over? A simple accident?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I nodded, unable to say anything. Logically, I knew Edward wasn’t like
        him, but I couldn’t help the response. It was what I was used to.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “He...that asshole would yell at you over something like this?” There
        was anger in his voice, and he was the one shaking this time. I nodded
        again. He put his hand on my cheek keeping me looking directly into his
        eyes, his voice softening. “Bella, I see that I have some things I need
        to erase. I will never get mad at you over something like this. I will
        never raise my voice, or my fist, to you. Ever.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “When I told you that his name-calling was emotional abuse, I meant it.
        He trained you, even unconsciously, to fear him. His anger, his words,
        and in the end his hands. You had to be extra careful to avoid him
        getting angry, am I right?” I nodded, swallowing thickly. He brought
        his face closer to me, whispering, “You never have to do that with me,
        baby. I will never make you feel like that. Do you understand me?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yes,” I whispered, finally finding my voice. “I’m sorry-”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Don’t. You never have to apologize to me; I will work to show you that
        I am not him, Bella. Even if it takes the rest of our lives to do that,
        I will prove it to you. Eventually, you’ll stop thinking that’s how
        I'll react. It's not your fault. None of it is.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly. “I love you, Edward. I
        know you aren’t him; you don’t have to prove that. It's just, things
        like that make me regress to who I was with him. It wasn’t you; it was
        me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He nodded, holding me tightly. “I know that was just how life was for
        you. I just want you to know that I won’t do that to you. I'm not him;
        I won’t treat you like that.” He kissed my hair. “I love you, too,
        Bella. I love you so much.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        We sat like that for a few more minutes before shifting to clean up the
        mess that I had made. Edward silently got out a new mug filling it with
        coffee for me, while I wiped the mess off the floor. Once it was all
        fixed, we sat down to our now cold breakfast to finish it. I glanced at
        him and he was watching me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Don’t, Bella.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Don’t feel guilty. It's muscle memory, baby. I'll free you of the
        habit, and it will be gone. After a few more accidents, you’ll see that
        kind of shit doesn’t bother me. Eventually, you won’t expect me to blow
        up at you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I sighed, lacing my fingers with his, turning my stool to face him. He
        did the same. “I do feel guilty. I don’t ever want you to think that I
        think you are like him.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Not in that way, I know. I'm not upset about that. I'm upset about
        what he did to you.” He stood up, raking his hands through his hair,
        dropping my hand. “He had someone amazing; beautiful, smart and fun! He
        tried to ruin you by treating you like shit. I'm angry at him, baby,
        not you. Never you!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Did he ruin me, Edward?” I whispered, sliding down from the stool to
        stand in front of him. “Am I too hard to deal with?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He rushed to put his arms around me, holding me tight against his
        chest. “No, Bella, no. God, I'm so sorry, that’s not what I meant.
        Don't ever think that. He tried, baby, but it’s not possible to ruin
        you. You are too strong to let that happen.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You make me feel strong.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He leaned back placing both of his hands on my cheeks. “You are strong.
        You don’t need me to make you feel anything. You got through it; you
        left him. You made your way to me on your own. Never let what happened
        with him make you think you aren’t strong.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I nodded, tears sliding down my cheeks again. He kissed them away
        before putting his mouth on mine. He kissed me softly. “I love you so
        much. I love your strength, your beauty, your humor...I love everything
        about you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He walked us over to the couch, sitting down with me snuggling in next
        to him. For a long time, we didn’t say anything. Coffee and breakfast
        dishes were long forgotten as we just held each other. We were each
        lost in thought.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I had almost ruined everything, once again. But this time I truly
        listened to what Edward had said. Instead of feeling guilty about my
        behavior, I focused my thoughts on being angry with him. My Ex is the
        one to blame for this one. I would blame him for the rest of my life
        for what he had done to me – things that I didn’t even realize.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I hugged Edward tighter. Thanking whatever deity was out there that
        they had brought him to me.
    </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, so, Bella's reaction is actually taken from real life. Not me, but a close friend. I have seen how emotional abuse of this nature can actually change the way that you react to things. Because I had written in that aspect from Bella's husband, I wanted to address this. This type of reaction is normal - though, of course, not something that we want people to do. Her response is conditioned based on continued treatment, which is absolutely a thing. Hope it didn't get too real for anyone out there. I just wanted to show that there are repercussions from living in that type of environment.</p><p>Also, the interaction with Edward and Bella regarding her pleasure; that is directly from my friend's life also. So that absolutely happened. Just remember, this is the same guy who would scream about accidents right? Some people are very selfish, in all areas. </p><p>Anyway, hopefully we can move on to better conversations later, right? More coming soon, I promise. Love your reviews - please keep them coming!</p><p>Thanks again to my wonderful BFF beta zombified419. Love you to pieces for just everything!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again thank you everyone for your lovely reviews, likes, etc. Makes me smile every day to see how you guys like my little story. One more step here...enter the siblings!! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
        I woke up when the coffee pot beeped indicating it was turning off. I
        had fallen asleep next to Edward on the couch. His eyes were wide open,
        though, so I wasn’t sure if he had actually slept. I stretched a
        little, then I put my arms around his neck.
        <br/>
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Did I ruin this, Edward?” I asked him quietly. His eyes shot to mine
        and he smiled at me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “No, Bella. I was just thinking.” He kissed my head. “You haven’t
        ruined anything. Come on, let’s clean up and take a walk.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        After the breakfast dishes were cleaned, and I had poured myself a to
        go cup of coffee, we walked hand in hand outside toward the Pier.
        Edward was quiet, which made me worry, but he was still holding my
        hand. That was a good sign, right? He showed me around our
        neighborhood, pointing out different restaurants we could try, bars we
        could go to, and then we just walked around by the water. By the time
        my coffee was almost gone, we were getting cold and decided to head
        back home.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I made us a simple lunch of sandwiches. Edward wanted to help, but I
        told him to let me. I was trying to do nice things for him so he would
        realize that I wasn’t always a basket case. Unfortunately, I was still
        wondering about it myself. We sat down on the couch, after starting a
        fire, to eat.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Have you ever talked to anyone about this?” Edward asked, shifting in
        his seat so he could look at me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “About what? The freak out I had earlier?” He nodded. “I never knew it
        was a problem before you. It was just my way of life.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Do you think you would want to? Talk to someone, I mean.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I considered this for a moment. Before Edward I never really saw
        anything wrong with the way he acted. I mean, ok, that’s not entirely
        true. I hated it when he got mad and yelled. I was always jealous of
        Angela because Ben never acted like that; at least not that I had seen.
        I knew my father wasn’t like that...
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Then, just as suddenly as the freak out happened earlier, I realized
        something. I had let him treat me like that for years. And, I had let
        myself think it was normal, even though I damn well knew better. My dad
        always used to tell me not to get myself into a situation where I was
        not treated right. But I had ignored that, or at least hadn’t ever
        identified that I was actually in that situation.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        My eyes grew wide. “He abused me?” It came out as a question, but in my
        head, it wasn’t any more. “I never realized it until now. God, even
        when he hit me, I made excuses for him!” I stood up, sandwich forgotten
        and began pacing. “I let him do this to me!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward stood up and stopped my pacing by placing his arms around me.
        “No, Bella. He did this and he tricked you. He treated you poorly for
        so long that you thought it was normal. This is not your fault!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I stared up at him, eyes still wide. “You are right, Edward. I need to
        talk to someone. I'm only just realizing what he did to me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He kissed my forehead, leaning his against it. “I will help. Hell, I'll
        go with you if you want me to. I just don’t know if I can help you
        enough on my own. I don’t know if I'm saying the right things or making
        it worse.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I scoffed. “You know more than you think. You always seem to say the
        right thing to me all the time.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He laughed. “I’m acting purely on instinct, love. You need someone who
        knows way more than I do.” He leaned back and put his hands on my
        cheeks again. “I’m not going anywhere. We'll find someone for you to
        talk to together, ok? But I'm not leaving. You are stuck with me,
        Bella.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Good. That's the best thing that’s happened all day.” I pushed up and
        kissed him. We smiled at each other, sat back down on the couch and
        started to talk about something else finally.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        We had been discussing furniture we would need, and other things to
        make our new place a home when the doorbell rang. I stood up and walked
        to the door, Edward hanging behind me a little. I opened the door to a
        short, spiky haired girl standing in front of a giant of a man. They
        were total opposites of each other. She looked like she was trying to
        restrain herself from bouncing, where he looked like he didn’t want to
        be here at all.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m so glad to finally meet you! I’ve been waiting forever for you to
        get here!” the short one said as she threw her arms around me. I hugged
        her back lightly, trying to figure out who she was. “This is Emmett,
        and I’m Alice.” She pulled back and kissed me on the cheek. “We are
        going to be great friends.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Oh, um, Edward’s siblings, right?” I looked up at the big guy – Emmett
        – who half smiled and nodded down at me. “It’s so nice to meet you
        both! Come in, please.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I ushered them in, leading them to our barely furnished living room.
        Edward hadn’t spoken; the look of shock still evident on his face. “I’m
        sorry we don't have more chairs; we were actually just talking about
        the furniture that we still need to buy. I didn't realize you guys were
        going to stop by today, or I would have found something for you to sit
        on, or have food prepared...” I was rambling, I knew that. I was so
        nervous about what his family would think of me, so I couldn’t help the
        nerves from spilling out of my mouth.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Alice didn’t appear to mind though. She plopped herself down on the
        couch and motioned for me to sit next to her. “It’s totally ok. Edward
        told us to leave you guys be for a bit, but I wanted to meet you. So,
        we came over anyway. Right, Em?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Uh-huh.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I liked Alice immediately. She was happy and nice, and didn’t seem to
        care about any situation we were in. I leaned in closer to her. “He
        doesn’t seem like he wants to be here.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        She shook her head, a small smile on her lips. “Emmett can’t seem to
        get over the cheating thing. But, in my opinion, this is a better
        situation for everyone. No one liked her. But when Edward was telling
        us about you, I just knew we would get along. I don’t care about any of
        that.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Emmett shuffled his feet. “I’m sorry, Bella. I don’t mean to be rude to
        you or anything, but the whole cheating thing just makes me really
        uncomfortable.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Em, I told you what happened, and that I ended it with her. It may
        have started as cheating, but Bella and I knew we loved each other. The
        first thing we did was end it with our current relationships.” Edward
        glared at him, walking over to sit behind me on the couch. “I wish I
        could make you understand.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I nodded, holding his hand that had slipped around me. “We didn’t plan
        this; but when it happened, we realized just how much we loved each
        other. We did the right thing and ended our relationships as soon as we
        could. Hell, I got home on a Friday and on Saturday morning I told him
        that I wanted out. Edward only waited because of a birthday party.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I understand why you are concerned. And if you don’t want to be
        friends with me, I understand that, too. But I just want you to know, I
        never meant to hurt either of them. Edward didn’t either. We fell into
        it and realized just how right it was.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Emmett looked at us, sighed, and sat on the floor with his back to the
        fireplace. “I’m sorry, I'm not always such a downer. I’ll get over it,
        I'm sure. If my brother loves you, then I know I will too.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I could sense something in Emmett, and I thought immediately that he
        was right. We could be good friends. “Well, I don’t like awkwardness,
        Emmett, so maybe you don’t have to love me the way Edward does.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        For a moment I thought I had chosen the wrong thing to say. But then,
        after a few seconds of silence, the three Cullens burst out laughing.
        Emmett was almost lying on the floor he was laughing so hard.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I like this one, Edward. She’s feisty and hilarious. Keep her!” Emmett
        laughed again. Edward, shaking in laughter behind me, kissed my head
        while Alice wiped her eyes.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “See? I think we are all going to get along just fine!” Alice said,
        taking my hand. “Now, the most important thing to discuss! Edward says
        that you need to go shopping for work clothes?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I laughed, reaching over and hugging her. She was surprised, but hugged
        me back. “Thank you, Alice. Yes, if we can do that this weekend that
        would be so great. I don’t know Seattle very well, so I'm relying on
        you to take me to the places that are inexpensive, but have a great
        selection.” I leaned in closer to her. “Plus, it’s always nice to have
        someone’s opinion on what I'm picking out. No reason to show up to meet
        my new boss looking like a hooker.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Alice leaned back and clapped her hands. “Yes! Let’s go Saturday, ok?
        We can do the whole shopping and hang with the sister thing. I always
        wanted a sister!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Emmett and Alice stayed for dinner, which ended up being take-out from
        a diner a couple of blocks away. Emmett and Edward had gone to get it,
        leaving Alice and I alone for a bit.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m really glad you are here. Edward seems so happy,” Alice said,
        sitting down at the bar. I was getting some drinks ready for everyone
        while the food was on its way.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m really happy I'm here, too. He makes me happy; and it’s the best
        thing in the world to hear you say that about him.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “She stifled him. And didn’t like any of us very much. Really, that
        should have been his first clue. Also, she didn’t want a big wedding.
        Who doesn’t want a big wedding? Seriously?” Alice popped a pretzel in
        her mouth. “She never wanted to go shopping with me, preferred to go
        with her prissy friends. I don’t know, she just didn’t quite fit for
        him. I never really liked her.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Edward told me the story of how you picked up on it. About me, I
        mean.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        She laughed. “He thinks he’s so sly. I saw right through it. I could
        tell he was in love, and there was no way it was with her.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I leaned forward, placing my arms on the island. “And the whole
        cheating thing really doesn’t bother you?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Alice mirrored my position. “You don’t understand just how unhappy he
        was. Hell, he didn’t even realize it. She was sucking the life right
        out of him, and he didn’t get it. Now? He’s smiling, he looks at you
        like there’s no one else in the room. And you look at him the same
        way.” She leaned over the island and placed her hand on mine. “That’s
        all I ever wanted for him. That’s all he ever wanted for himself!
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “So, no, I don’t care about the cheating. You remedied it fast anyway.
        You didn’t play my brother, lead him on or anything. You got here as
        quickly as you could.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Thank you for saying that, Alice. I guess I just worry sometimes.
        Eventually this will all be out, and I don’t know what others are going
        to think about me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Who the hell cares what they think! What do you think? Do you love my
        brother?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “More than anything in this world.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “That’s the best answer I've ever heard,” Edward said, walking in and
        placing the food on the counter. Emmett hung back a little as Edward
        kissed me quietly. “I love you, too, Bella.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        It was a sweet exchange, and ultimately, between that and my jokes,
        ended up totally winning Emmett over. The rest of the evening was
        really great. By the time they left, though, I was exhausted. Edward
        said he would clean up so I could jump in the shower.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I was letting the jets hit my back, soaking away the emotions from the
        day, when cold hands reached around me, bringing me closer. Edward
        kissed my shoulder and neck, rubbing my body. “I was cleaning but I
        realized I was an absolute moron if I didn’t get in the shower with
        you. Cleaning over seeing you wet and naked? Yeah, my priorities
        weren’t in line.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I laughed while turning around, putting my arms around his shoulders.
        “I’m glad you set them straight then.” He laughed with me, bringing his
        lips down to mine.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I felt a rush of emotion as he kissed me. This was my new life. In my
        old life, I never even thought about anyone joining me in the shower.
        Or just hugging me because I happened to be in the room. I knew,
        logically, that this was all new and could mellow out down the road,
        but even in the very beginning of my relationship with my ex it was
        never like this.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward began kissing me harder, picking me up slightly and pressing me
        against the shower wall. I wound my legs around him as he pressed
        himself into me. The cold of the wall shocked my skin, but I didn't
        care. I couldn’t think of anything other than what he was doing.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        His mouth never left mine as he started pounding into me, pushing me
        against the wall with every thrust. My head fell back against the wall
        and Edward moved his mouth to the side of my neck, sucking right below
        my ear. His heavy breathing is in my ear and I love it. I loved
        everything about this new life we have found. His touch, scent, and the
        easy acceptance of who I am. And just as I thought that it couldn’t get
        any better, Edward set me down and dropped to his knees, throwing one
        of my legs over his shoulder. His tongue replaced other parts, sucking
        and licking until I was a shivering mess above him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Then, before I could even breath or come down off my high, Edward
        picked me up and started pounding into me again. He stole my breath
        away by kissing me. But it was his to take, I decided. I would give him
        anything he wanted, because he was already doing that for me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        As he picked up the pace, I could tell that he was close to finishing.
        “I love you, Edward.” I licked the side of his ear. “Fuck me harder.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He groaned, picking up the pace only to surge within me, his breathing
        ragged. “You are going to kill me. I'm sure of it.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I smirked at him as he pulled back. “You started it.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He laughed and kissed me slowly. “You weren’t complaining.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m still not.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The water was already turning cold, so we hurried and finished washing
        ourselves. It was late by the time we are done, and freezing. Edward
        and I made our way to our bed, not bothering to dress, sliding under
        the covers. We faced each other, still wearing smiles from our shower.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I love you so much, Bella,” He said, bringing his hand to my face.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I love you, too, Edward.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        ~~
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The next couple days were filled with furniture shopping, delivery date
        discussions, food shopping and lazing around the apartment. At one
        point we decided that we need a TV, so Edward ordered one online
        claiming he didn’t want to go back out. But we settled into the
        apartment already even without all the extra stuff, so I was just as
        happy to stay home.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Friday morning, almost the end of our week off, Edward approached me
        with a worried expression. “Mom and Dad really want to meet you. They
        want to know if we will come over for dinner tonight.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I paused, biting my lip. He walked over to me and gently pulled my lip
        out, kissing it softly. “It’s ok if you aren’t ready.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Do they hate me?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “No one in my family hates you, Bella.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Let me rephrase. Did they like her?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward stared at me for a moment, which made me think the answer to my
        question was yes. “It doesn’t matter.” Yeah, that’s a yes. “They want
        to meet you. They know how important you are to me, and they want to
        get to know you. But if you aren’t ready, we don’t have to go.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “No, it’s fine. Band-Aid, right? Let’s do it. Rip it off. Tell them
        we’ll be there.” I went back to the eggs and bacon I had on the stove.
        “Will Alice and Emmett be there also?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “No, they wanted just us to come over. Probably so Alice doesn’t
        monopolize your time.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I laughed. Alice really was a force of nature. I spent the day nervous
        about what would await me, and Edward could definitely tell. He kept
        kissing me and telling me he loves me. My theory was that he was trying
        to not so subtly tell me that he would love me no matter what his
        parents thought of me. I would typically beg to differ, since a
        parent’s approval usually means a lot, but then I thought about how I
        would feel if my mother didn't like Edward. I would definitely not
        care; it wouldn’t change how I felt about him. So, I went back to just
        being nervous, and not really worrying about how Edward would be with
        all of it.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        When we got to their home – or better yet, their freaking castle! - I
        was still nervous, but not as bad as I had been throughout the day. I
        had settled into a grim understanding and acceptance that this was
        going to happen, and I had no real control over how they felt about me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward’s mother opened the door, and I immediately like her. She was a
        little taller than me, but not by much. Her hair was the same color as
        Edward’s, coppery-brown, but her eyes were a dark brown like mine. She
        smiled easy, without any hints of concern, and hugged me, welcoming me
        to her home. She ushered us in, sitting us in what I think may actually
        be called a ‘sitting room’ in the biggest damn house I've ever seen.
        Hello nerves, welcome back.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Your home is just amazing, Mrs. Cullen,” I said, trying not to
        stammer. I was super overwhelmed already. How rich are these people? My
        dad’s tiny two-bedroom house in Phoenix was looking pretty shabby right
        now.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Esme, please, dear. And thank you. We’ve been very lucky.” She smiled
        as I glanced at Edward, my eyebrows up. Lucky? A handsome man entered
        the room through the door opposite we came in, walking toward us. “Oh,
        Carlisle, please come in and meet Bella.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I stood up, because that felt right, and held out my hand. He shook it
        and smiled at me, sitting next to his wife. Then there was about ten
        seconds of silence where I was trying not to die.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “So, Bella, I understand you are getting a divorce?” Carlisle asks, as
        nonchalantly as he could when asking a question like that.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Dad!” Edward said, at the same time that Esme whispered, “Carlisle!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “No, it’s fine.” Breathe, you can do this. “Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I
        understand this is a strange situation. I want to explain to you, just
        as I did with Alice and Emmett. I want us to be friends, because
        anything less would be too hard on Edward. I don’t want anything else
        to be hard on him, so give me a chance to explain.” I took a breath,
        and they didn’t say anything, so I continued. “Edward and I have worked
        together for two years. We've been friends, close friends, but not the
        kind of close we are now. We talked almost every day. We got to know
        each other slowly, and developed a wonderful friendship.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “When I was in Seattle recently on business, our true feelings came out
        for each other. We never intended to do this – to our spouses or each
        other. But sometimes things are meant to be.” I looked up at him, and
        he smiled back at me. I leaned toward them. “I love your son with all
        my heart. I will always be sorry about the people that we hurt in this
        process, but I will never regret him. He is the best thing that has
        ever happened to me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward put his arm around me. “We did the right thing by telling our
        spouses and ending it. We never would have continued what we were doing
        without being free first. It was a moment of weakness that caused us to
        act before we ended our marriages. Mom, Dad, I know you are
        disappointed in me, but please believe us. We never intended to hurt
        anyone; we simply couldn’t deny how much we loved each other.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Carlisle, who had listened patiently to everything we’d said, leaned
        forward. “But neither of you are free. You are both still married to
        other people, yet living together. Why wouldn’t you wait for the
        divorces to be final before taking the next step?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I opened my mouth to answer, but Edward beat me to it. “She needed to
        get out of a really bad situation, Dad. And, to be perfectly honest, I
        couldn’t live another day without her.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I know that I blushed, but it didn’t matter. I looked up at him and
        smiled, loving him even more in that moment than I had before. He
        leaned over and kissed my head, keeping me tight against him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Esme looked up sharply at me, and then Edward. “Bad situation?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “It’s sort of a long story, one I'm not sure I should burden you with
        right now. But, yes, I was in a bad situation with my ex and Edward and
        I decided – together – that I needed out as soon as possible.” It
        wasn’t really a lie; it just wasn’t exactly the truth. There would be
        time for all of the truths later; for now, this was about getting us to
        a point of being friendly to each other for Edward.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Carlisle didn’t seem to notice I had said anything, because he
        continued to press. “But in a few months the divorces will be final. I
        don’t understand why you didn’t wait to move in together until that
        time. Then, you could have started your lives together without any
        complications.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Esme placed her hand on his arm and pulled him back to sit normally on
        the couch. “Whatever their reasons, let them be dear.” She turned to
        face us. “I can see how much you love Edward; that’s all I needed to
        know.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        After a few more awkward moments of silence, Esme told us that dinner
        was ready. We made our way to the dining room table, where I sat down
        and tried not to stare at the elaborate setting around me. Thank god
        there was only one fork, knife and spoon. I thought I was going to end
        up in one of those movies where I picked the salad fork to eat my steak
        with or something. Edward slid in beside me, grabbing my hand under the
        table and squeezing it.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The rest of the evening wasn’t as bad, but I did notice that Carlisle
        didn’t say much. I was determined to get him to like me. It helped that
        I definitely had Esme and Alice on my side. And Emmett, too, I suppose.
        He seemed cool by the time he’d left the other night.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “So, Bella, has Edward shown you around town yet?” Esme asked, taking a
        sip of her wine.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “A little. We walked around near the pier, and our neighborhood. He
        also walked me to the office so I knew how to get there. It's so great
        being within walking distance of everything. Where I lived before you
        had to drive to get anywhere you needed, and with the traffic in the
        city it felt like it took forever. I like being able to walk all the
        time.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I also took you out to the furniture store. But I guess I haven’t
        really done the whole tour yet.” Edward grinned at his mom. “Though,
        she is going shopping with Alice tomorrow. She'll know her way around
        the malls in town by tomorrow night.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Alice is taking you shopping?” Carlisle asked, looking at me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Well, I've worked from home for almost 8 years. I realized a few days
        ago that I didn’t really have a work appropriate wardrobe. Edward asked
        Alice if she would help me, and-”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “And she jumped at the chance to go shopping?” Esme added, laughing.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, she did. She is so great; I'm looking forward to getting to know
        her better.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Carlisle warmed a little at that. Maybe Alice’s friendship was the key?
        Who knows, but I wasn’t going to give up. The rest of the night was
        good, and soon it was time for us to head back home. I hugged Esme –
        she had started it – and then I leaned in to hug Carlisle. He was
        stiff, but still hugged me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I know you don’t care for me, or the situation. But please, for
        Edward, understand that I love him and I would never do anything to
        hurt him.” I leaned back and questioned him with my eyes. He nodded,
        and hugged me again; a better one this time.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The trip back home was quiet, both of us contemplative. I didn’t even
        have time to worry about what Edward was thinking, because I was still
        trying to figure out how to befriend his dad.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You were amazing tonight, Bella,” he said, as we were walking into our
        apartment. “You were sweet and honest. That's all Mom needed to see
        from you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “They are both great, Edward. I see you in them. I understand your
        personality a lot better now that I have met them.” I leaned against
        the counter, taking my shoes off. He was leaning against the counter as
        well, crossing his arms.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You are scheming.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I am...what?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You are hatching a plan to get my Dad to like you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I stared at him. “And you call Alice psychic? How the hell did you know
        that?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He leaned over and brought me closer to him, his arms wrapping around
        me. “I know you, silly girl.” He kissed my nose. “Don’t worry about
        Dad. He's very practical, but he will get over his concerns. He will
        love you as the rest of them do soon enough. Without your scheming.” He
        bopped my nose with his finger.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Are you sure?” I bit my lip. “I don’t want him to dislike me; that
        would make all of this even harder.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward had an aversion to me biting my lip, I'd noticed. Whenever I did
        it, he pulled it out; this time wasn’t an exception. “Dad doesn’t
        dislike you now. He's just worried. The more he sees us together, and
        sees how much we love each other, the less concerned he will be. He
        will just be happy for us.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Well, if you are sure I don’t need to be ‘scheming...’” I used air
        quotes.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He laughed, kissing me softly. “Let’s go to bed, baby. No scheming
        tonight. You need to rest to be able to handle hurricane Alice
        tomorrow.”
    </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts on Edward's family? More with Alice in the next chapter.</p>
<p>Oh, yeah, so the fic is fully edited and complete. Ten chapters and an epilogue. Still trying to focus on completing my vampire fic (check out Twist of Fate when you can!). Will most more soon!</p>
<p>Thanks again to my beautifully wonderful beta zombified419!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trying to be all "let people wait and get through the other chapters" but I just can't. I'm an impatient person, and I want to share all of this story with you guys. So, happy Friday and here's another chapter for you! Love you all; thank you so much for the reviews. Please keep them coming! They tell me you want more!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
        I was still trying to wake up with a mountain of coffee when Alice
        showed up. Edward had been absolutely right by calling her a hurricane.
        She flew into the apartment, dressed up, makeup on, hair done, and
        practically hoping up and down. She frowned when she saw me in Edward’s
        shirt and boxers, hair a haystack and no makeup.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Bella! You need to get moving if we want to get to the mall before it
        gets too busy!” she admonished me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I mumbled something unintelligible about her being a morning person, as
        if I were calling her a dirty word, when Edward came out of our
        bedroom. Alice glared at him, accusing him of being the reason I was so
        tired.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward laughed, kissed Alice on the head and then came over to wind his
        arms around me as I was sitting on the bar stool. “Alice, Bella is not
        a morning person. Get used to that now so we don’t have any fights.
        Give her at least two cups of coffee and she’ll be better. We only just
        got up.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “We could have been on our way by now if you hadn’t kept her up half
        the night,” Alice accused.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward held up his hands in defense. “Nope, we went to bed at a
        reasonable time. I swear, your honor.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Whatever.” Alice rolled her eyes. “What number of coffee cup are you
        on, Bella? And when can we leave?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I just started my second cup. Why don’t you go and find something
        comfortable for me to wear? That will save time.” Edward chuckled as he
        walked to pour himself some coffee. My manners were not so great this
        early in the morning.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He came over and sat next to me as Alice ran into the bedroom. “I can’t
        believe you just gave her free reign to your clothes. I really should
        have given you some tips on how to handle her before you let her do
        that.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I heard that!” came Alice’s voice from the other room, right as I said
        “Oh crap.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I half stood up on the stool, yelling, “Comfortable means no dresses or
        heels, Alice!” I just knew she was trying to find the fanciest thing in
        my closet to wear; after all, she was wearing a stunning dress. I
        turned back to Edward who was trying to stifle another laugh as Alice
        swore from the other room. “Your sister may not make it through the day
        if she’s going to focus on clothing like that.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He gave up trying to hide and was laughing so hard I thought he was
        going to fall off the stool. I glared at him. “I am only sharing, love.
        I’ve had to deal with this almost my whole life. Now that we are
        together, it’s your turn.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I drained my coffee cup, setting it in the sink and turned to stick my
        tongue out at him. He laughed harder. “I love you, too, Bella!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I walked into the bedroom where Alice had made three piles of my
        clothes. “What is all this? Am I supposed to wear my entire closet?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Alice hopped around the piles, taking me by the hand and leading me
        over to them. “No, ok, so I made three piles. The smaller one is
        choices for you to wear today. The second one is what I can only hope
        are ones that you would never wear to work, and the third is the pile I
        think you should just throw away.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I closed my eyes and realized Alice was like every girl I had gone to
        high school with. But the difference is that she was Edward’s sister
        and I really liked her, where the girls in school were just bitches. I
        could do this. She had accepted me, and I would accept her.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I sat down and went through the ‘throw away’ pile, only disagreeing
        with one shirt. “This was my Dad’s when he was younger. I never wear it
        outside, but it’s sentimental. You can toss everything else in this
        pile if I can keep this shirt.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        She nodded; eyes wide. “Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn’t know. Of course,
        keep that one!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Once we had made some rather scary removals from my wardrobe, the
        shopping was even more important. She had thrown away every pair of
        sweats I had, and almost all of my bras. I dressed from the ‘chose me
        for shopping’ pile, and ran a brush through my hair. I opted to skip
        makeup, though I did wash my face and put on sunscreen.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward kissed me goodbye, telling Alice to go easy on me. With one more
        look of terror, I said goodbye to him, too. I swore I heard him
        laughing again as Alice drug me out of the apartment.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        She took me to her car – a freaking yellow sports car that probably
        cost more than I've ever made in my entire life! - and we zoomed
        through the streets of Seattle. We were pulling up to a mall in less
        than five minutes, and I was floored. It was huge! Bigger than the
        malls near where I lived in California, that’s for sure. This one was
        four stories and looked magnificent.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Hurricane Alice kept me busy all day. We went into almost every damn
        store in the mall, where she would look around, grab a handful of items
        and force me into the changing rooms. I felt like a model by the end of
        the day, having tried on so many clothes and paraded in front of her
        for her opinion.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The best part of the day was the conversation. Alice was all business
        when selecting clothes, but in and around that we just chatted. My
        first impression of her was right on target; we really could be good
        friends.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        By the time we were sitting in the food court eating lunch, I felt
        comfortable telling her about my ex. Her eyes were wide when I
        explained the name calling, but she looked pissed when I told her about
        him hitting me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “And you didn’t have the asshole arrested?” she asked, her face fierce.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I shrugged. “Probably not the best choice, but all I could think about
        was getting away from him and getting to Edward as soon as I could.” I
        took a sip of my Orange Julius. “You have to understand, Edward has
        been my confidant for two years. He was the first person I would run to
        when things were bad. He watched as everything deteriorated around me,
        and he was the constant in my life.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What about Angela? You said you two are best friends?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yes, I would go to her also. But I always went to Edward first. I was
        calmer by the time I got to her, because he helped me to be that way.
        She never knew how bad it was because she only ever got a muted version
        of the events.” I snorted. “Though, she never really liked him.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “How long have you known you were in love with him?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I sat back, retracing my memories. “I was definitely attracted to him
        the first time I saw him.” Alice snorted. “But truly fell in love with
        him? Or, at least, knew I was in love with him? A year ago, probably.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Alice practically jumped in her seat. “Tell me!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “So, Edward and I were working on a project that was just horrible.
        Neither of us wanted it, but our boss stuck us with it because it
        needed to get done. By that point, we were known as closers. We would
        get the marketing material done in record time, always what the client
        had asked for, and almost always under budget. But this was a horrible
        one. So boring and we were at a loss as to what to do.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I remember Edward and I making a lot of video calls to each other that
        week. It was toothpaste, and the client wanted something so dreadfully
        dumb we just couldn’t figure out how to make it not stupid. Anyway, he
        and I were on a video call when my husband got home. He never really
        paid much attention to whether I was working or not – didn't matter to
        him, honestly. He walked into my office and started in on me for not
        cleaning up my lunch dishes. Edward opened his mouth to say something,
        but I held my hand out, turning to my ex.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “The fight was stupid and really petty, and it ended up with me
        apologizing and promising I would get off the phone and clean it up
        before making dinner. Edward never said anything during the entire
        exchange, but I knew he had heard every word.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Alice looked at me, her eyes wide again. “He got pissed over a few
        dirty dishes?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I nodded, looking down. “That was common. I knew it would irritate him,
        but I was so focused on trying to get this stupid marketing pitch ready
        that I hadn’t had time to clean it up. And by the time he got home, I
        had totally forgotten about it.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Alice reached over and took hand my hand for a moment. “I’m glad you
        have Edward now. He would never do anything like that. But please go
        on, I want to hear the rest.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I closed the door, and went back to Edward, who looked like he was
        super angry. But as soon as he looked at me, his eyes softened. He
        leaned forward a little and told me that he was sorry to have to say
        this but my husband was an absolute asshole for treating me like that.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “That’s it? That's what made you fall in love with him?” Alice laughed.
        “Man, I thought it was going to be something super big, or romantic, or
        something!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I laughed with her. “One full year of working closely together and
        learning about who he was. One fight that he witnessed, and told me
        that I didn’t deserve to be treated that way. That's what it took for
        me to fall in love with him. I knew already, but when he said that to
        me that’s when I knew for sure. And also, when I knew I was fucked
        because I was already married.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Alice smiled at me. “No, I totally get it. You weren’t used to people
        telling you that. Your ex made you feel small and unworthy of any kind
        of love. And here comes my brother telling you that you deserve more.”
        She laughed again. “I’ve told my brothers for years that sometimes it’s
        the simplest things that show others how we feel. Maybe Edward gets it
        now!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        We laughed together for a moment, before I got serious again. “I don’t
        know what would have happened if I hadn’t found Edward. Seriously,
        Alice, he makes me happier than I knew was possible.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Then you hold on to that, B.” She leaned over and put her hand on mine
        again.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “B? Is that my new nickname?” I snickered.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Alice shrugged. “It’s sort of my thing. Everyone except Edward. He
        hates any version of his name other than the full one. So, I've never
        given him one.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I like it. B. Yeah, that’s cool. You can have it, my friend.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “We are friends, just like I knew we would be. So, as your friend, I
        have two things to tell you. First, I'm here if you ever need to talk
        through any issues you have because of the asshole. That's his
        nickname, by the way. I can’t call him anything else, got it?” I
        laughed and nodded. “And second, we haven’t even hit half the stores I
        want to, so we need to finish eating and go now!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I almost fell over laughing at her enthusiasm. We quickly finished
        eating, throwing away our trash, and got back to shopping, just as
        Alice wanted. The rest of the day went by fairly quickly, and before I
        knew it, I had a whole new wardrobe of clothes for work, and for home.
        That had been fairly uncomfortable.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Alice, I don’t wear stuff like this,” I complained for the fifth time
        as she handed me yet another piece of lingerie.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        She rolled her eyes. “Everyone needs something like this in their life.
        Just, trust me, will you? You have so far.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        And that’s how I ended up with several pieces of clothing that had me
        blushing so hard I thought I may have looked like giant tomato. Alice
        and I walked out of the mall, arm in arm, carrying so many bags we may
        have fallen over at some point. By the time we got back home, I was
        mildly nervous to show Edward just how much we got.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        When we walked into the apartment, Edward was at the piano playing a
        soft melody. He looked up and was laughing again, just like the
        morning. He stood up and kissed me softly.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Did you guys leave anything for anyone else?” he said, chuckling. “Did
        you get everything you need for work, baby?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I nodded and Alice laughed, saying “And then some.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I turned and gave her a hug, thanking her for all of the help. She
        hugged me back and promised that we would get together for coffee or
        something, before kissing Edward on the cheek and rushing out the door.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Do you need help with all of this?” he asked, waving his hands around
        all of the bags spread throughout the floor.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yes, please,” I said, still clutching the scary bag filled with items
        I didn't want him to see. He helped me carry all of the bags to the
        bedroom, and we set everything down to start removing tags and sorting
        to wash. Once everything was done, and Edward was laughing again at the
        mountain of clothes, I grabbed a pile and walked to the hallway
        throwing them in the washing machine. I would need to do several loads.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Once that was done, Edward and I sat down to dinner that he had made
        while I was gone. A cheese lasagna was cooling on the stove, with
        garlic bread in the oven. Suddenly, I was starving. We got our pieces
        and sat down at the bar to eat.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “When is the table coming?” I asked him, trying to remember which day
        that was scheduled for. “I like the bar and everything, but it will be
        really nice to have an actual table to eat on.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward pulled out his phone. “Tuesday. The couch and chair will be here
        tomorrow, and the kitchen stuff also. The guest room stuff won’t be
        here until Friday.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “That means that by next weekend the house will be all set up.” I
        smiled at him, leaning over to kiss him. “We almost have a home.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He pushed toward me, leaning his forehead against mine. “It’s already a
        home.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I giggled at him. “I guess you are right.” I looked up at him. “Were
        you playing the piano earlier?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, was just practicing something.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Can I hear you? Will you play for me?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He kissed my nose. “Of course. Let's finish eating first, and then I'll
        play for you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The lasagna was still too hot to put away when we were done eating, so
        I settled on the couch, facing the piano as Edward sat down. He flexed
        his hands, making me laugh, before bringing them down and starting a
        beautiful song. I sat there just listening, letting the music overwhelm
        me – in a good way. The soft sounds escalating to louder notes.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I stood up slowly, making my way to the piano bench, sitting down next
        to him. A tear escaped, falling down my face. The music was so
        beautiful I couldn’t contain it. Edward brought the song to a close,
        shifting slightly to put his hand on my cheek. He wiped the tear away
        carefully before bringing his mouth to mine. It was a soft and sweet
        kiss.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “That was beautiful, Edward. I’m so glad you brought this with you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Well, I didn’t want to make a home without it. My parents bought me
        this when I was fifteen and I've always had it near me, except when I
        was in the dorms in college. I wanted this to help make our new place
        home. Then, I realized, as soon as you walked in the door that it
        wasn’t the stuff that was important. All I needed was you.” He kissed
        me again.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You may be right,” I said, kissing his cheek. “But the piano is
        staying.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He laughed, pulling me up so we were both standing. “I do have a
        surprise though. I thought for sure you would notice it, but since you
        haven’t, I'll show you. I did some shopping today. I hope you don’t
        mind that I borrowed your car.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You borrowed my car? Why?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’ll show you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He led me out the side door next to what will be our dining room, onto
        the patio. I had seen the view from there before, but I was surprised
        to see patio furniture there now. We could sit on our patio now and
        watch the lights of the Ferris Wheel and everything around the Pier.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Oh, this is fantastic. Can we sit out here for a while?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward chuckled, settling me on a red loveseat, facing the Pier. He ran
        back in the house and brought me one of his old UW hoodies, after
        putting one on himself. I smirked at him. “I have my own sweaters, you
        know.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He settled in next to me, pulling me against him and kissed my head.
        “Yeah, but I like how you look in mine better.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        For a while we just sat quietly, wrapped around each other, watching
        the water, the sky, the Pier, everything that was within our view. Once
        again, as I had in the shower, I realized that this was my new life.
        Everything about before was chaotic, but now it was just peace and
        beauty. Edward was surrounded by calm energy that latched on to my
        fears and nerves and cooled them all down.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Thank you, Edward.” I said, not turning around. His arms held me a
        little tighter.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What for, baby?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I shifted, sitting on top of him, my legs straddling his. “For this.
        For bringing me here. For finding this apartment, the patio furniture,
        the piano...just, everything. Thank you for loving me, most of all.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He brought my lips to his. “Thank you for loving me back.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        His hands slid under the hoodie, warming my back, while his tongue
        slipped inside my mouth deepening the kiss. I pushed against him,
        feeling him hardening underneath me. As a moan escaped my mouth, Edward
        stood up, keeping me in the same position. My legs wrapped around him
        as he carried me inside, never breaking contact with my mouth.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Once inside, I tore my hoodie and shirt off, leaving them on the floor
        as he continued to walk us to the bedroom. Sliding my tongue down his
        neck, I attacked where it met his shoulder, sucking hard only to calm
        it down with my tongue again. He moaned – almost growled – when I did
        that, and he stopped in the hallway. He pushed me against the wall,
        roughly shoving my pants and underwear down, barely releasing me to do
        it. Then, once I was naked in his arms, he undid his pants, forcing
        them to fall to the ground.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He went back to attacking my mouth, this time in a rush of teeth and
        lips clashing. We were breathing each other’s air and it had never felt
        so amazing. He pushed his way into me, going all the way in with one
        shove.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Oh, god...” I breathed, feeling my toes curl in response. Before I
        could say anything else, his mouth was on mine while he started to
        roughly shove into me. I moaned into his mouth, which caused him to
        move even faster. The way his body was hitting mine was just perfect,
        and I felt myself climbing high. Edward pushed into me hard, causing me
        to fall over the edge, moaning into his mouth again, convulsing around
        him. He fell with me, cursing as he pushed one final time inside me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        We were both out of breath for a few minutes, resting our foreheads
        together. He leaned back, looking sheepishly at me. “Damn. I couldn’t
        even make it to the bedroom.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I peered over his shoulder. “Almost. I mean, the door is literally
        right there. Not that I'm complaining. Hell, take me against the wall
        whenever you want. Here, the living room, the shower...” I smirked at
        him again; he laughed and kissed me before disconnecting our bodies and
        setting me down on the ground.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He walked around picking up my clothes that were tossed away, walking
        back toward me. I was still leaning against the wall, unsure if I could
        walk yet. He stopped and stared at me for a moment. “I like this look.
        No matter what you and my sister bought today, you are welcome to wear
        this every day.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I looked down. I was completely naked. “I’m not wearing anything.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He grinned. “I know.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I nodded toward him. “I see you somehow avoided to lose your clothing.
        So, you get to be warm, while I walk around naked all day? Is that how
        this is going to go?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He tossed his head back, laughing, bringing me my clothes. “Well, it
        was too hard to get my clothes off. So, I concentrated on yours
        instead. Made sense at the time.” He leaned over, kissing my neck just
        below my ear. “If you were naked all the time, I'd keep you warm.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I blushed, looking down and continued to get dressed. “Yeah, I just bet
        you would.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward kissed me again, and then turned to walk into the kitchen. “Can
        I interest you in a drink, my lady?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Laughing, I sat at the bar and demanded a “whiskey sour” from my
        barkeep. He looked at me for a moment, and fished a beer out of the
        fridge, setting it down in front of me. I took a long swig, before
        raising my eyebrow at him. “This is not a whiskey sour.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I seriously have no idea how to make that,” Edward laughed which set
        me off.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What about a sarsaparilla? Moonshine?” I was still laughing.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Sorry, little lady. I’ll learn how to keep bar better for you,” he
        said in his best Clint Eastwood voice.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The rest of the night was fun. We sat outside drinking just gazing out
        around our home. We chatted, joked, and talked about all sorts of
        things. Except one. None of us mentioned divorce, spouses or exes.
        Eventually, reality was going to hit us, I was sure of it. But, for
        now, I was focusing on just how much I loved the man sitting next to
        me.
    </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, how did we like hurricane Alice? I hope I did her justice for all of you. She was a lot of fun to write, honestly.</p>
<p>I was going to say I'll most more in a few days, but you all can tell I can't seem to wait too long. Let's be real, I'll probably post the next chapter tomorrow. Once again, thank you so much for the reads and reviews. Please give me more! LOL - I live for them. Anyway, more to come soon. Winding down-ish. More later, that's all I can say.</p>
<p>Love to my wonderful beta zombified419!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, so I couldn't wait. LOL. I'm sure you don't mind. OK, so before you read this, just remember that I only have a cursory understanding of Washington State law. Did my best, ok? No fighting with me on details LOL. Anyway, enjoy. Heading to the office for the first time. Let's see how it goes, shall we?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
        Sunday passed by in a blur of activity. After lunch, I settled down in
        the kitchen and started cookies. Edward had run to the gym, telling me
        he would be back in a couple hours, so I concentrated on moving around
        so I didn’t let my nerves overwhelm me.
        <br/>
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The last load of laundry was in the dryer when the first batch of
        cookies came out of the oven. I pulled them off the sheet, set the next
        batch in the oven and then moved back to the crock pot. I had put a
        beef and vegetable stew in there in the morning for dinner. I realized
        that I should have just made something that didn't need to cook for so
        long, then my hands would have been busy at least.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Since I had sort of screwed myself on dinner prep, while the cookies
        were baking and the laundry was drying, I decided to start cleaning the
        apartment. I started in the master bathroom. Those were always dirty
        right? Though it had been cleaned before we moved in so I probably
        didn’t have anything legitimate to clean. But I really needed to keep
        moving. My nerves were all over the place.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I was pulling the last batch of cookies out of the oven when Edward
        walked in. He set his gym bag down and walked into the kitchen, his
        nose in the air. “Holy shit, Bella. What is that amazing smell?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I snorted, handing him a cookie on a napkin. He took it and ate it
        greedily, reaching for two more. “It’s a mixture of chocolate chip
        cookies, beef stew, laundry soap and lemon scented pledge.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He looked at my questioningly, so I continued. “When I'm nervous I
        can’t really sit still. I need to do something with my hands, or I go
        crazy. So, after you left, I made the cookies, finished my laundry,
        picked out clothes for tomorrow and cleaned both bathrooms and the
        kitchen.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Damn,” he said, looking around, just noticing how clean everything
        was. “Well, I guess I don’t have to worry about you being a slob, huh?”
        He laughed, kissing my cheek. “These are really good, baby, thank you.”
        He sat down at the bar. “What are you nervous about?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Meeting my boss tomorrow. Going to a new office. Everyone asking me
        why I moved.” I bit my lip. “Seeing you in the elevator and not being
        able to stop from kissing you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He laughed, which was not the reaction I was expecting. “I was thinking
        about that at the gym today. I am so used to being around you, I was
        worrying that I would forget we are at work and just say ‘hey baby’ and
        give you a kiss in front of everyone.” He took another bite of the
        cookie in his hand. “I think that’s totally understandable, the rest of
        it anyway. Rose is great, though, so don’t worry about meeting her. I
        think you guys will get along just fine.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “As for what to tell people, I'm not really sure. That sort of needs to
        be your decision, right?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Do people know you are getting divorced?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He shook his head. “My new boss and that’s it. Only because he
        overheard me on the phone with my attorney setting up our meeting. I
        don’t really socialize with people I work with, other than the
        occasional office party, or Christmas party.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Oh, Christmas party! I haven’t been to one of those in years. Are they
        having one this year?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “As far as I know. By then, maybe we can tell people we are together.
        That's like 8 months away.” He popped the rest of the cookie in his
        mouth. “Did you say we have beef stew for dinner?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I laughed, throwing my head back, and turning to check the stew. “You
        only love me because of my cooking. Just hold on a moment, I'll get you
        a bowl.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Suddenly his arms were around me, pulling me back from the counter. “I
        love you for so many reasons; your cooking is just a perk.” He kissed
        my neck and shoulder. “Hey, baby. I missed you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I missed you, too.” I turned so I could kiss him. “Just promise me
        something.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What’s that?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You won’t greet me like that at work.” He laughed, letting his head
        fall to my shoulder.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        ~~
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        By the next morning, my nerves were better. Now I was just excited to
        get there. Edward and I decided that he would still drive to work for a
        while, so that no one got suspicious about us showing up at the same
        time. By 7:30 I was ready and out the door. Alice had caved when I
        explained I was going to walk to work most days and let me get flats.
        They were pretty comfortable, but I'd see how it went. I had thrown
        some tennis shoes in my bag just in case.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        We discussed the furniture arriving today while we ate breakfast.
        Edward said he had let the Property Management company know and they
        would be able to let the deliverymen in while we were at work. I hadn’t
        thought that far ahead, so I was thankful that Edward had.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward gave me a kiss before I left, promising that he wouldn’t kiss me
        again until we were both home. I chuckled at his joke, but kissed him a
        second time. I was getting used to him being around, and honestly, I
        was concerned about how much I was going to miss him. Even if it was
        only for the work day.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The walk to the office was only fifteen minutes, so I was there in
        record time. I walked into the building, signed in at the front desk
        and waited for my boss to come get me. I didn't have an access key, but
        would get one today. I waited a few minutes until a tall, gorgeous
        blonde walked into the lobby.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Bella?” she asked, stepping up to where I'm sitting. I tried to keep
        my mouth from falling open.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Rose?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, oh this is so great. I’m so glad you are here! Please, come on
        up. Let me show you your desk and introduce you to everyone.” She
        looked intimidating as hell, but she was really nice. I had gotten that
        from the interactions I had from her before I had moved.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        She took me through the hallway to the elevators and then up to our
        floor. I’d been there a couple times before of course, but it still
        felt brand new. This time I was staying, which did feel really strange.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “So, I understand from Edward that you have been working from home for
        several years?” Rose asked as we stepped in the elevator.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Trying to figure out why Edward would have talked to Rose about me, I
        said, “Yes, that’s true. Almost eight actually. I started when the
        Roseville office was still around. When they closed the office, I was
        given a choice, and I opted to work from home.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Oh, wow! How long have you worked here then?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Ten years last November.” I shuffled my bag. “I started when I was in
        college as a part time employee. But I was made full time once I
        graduated.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        We chatted as she led me through the office toward the back wall. Once
        there, she showed me to my desk so I could place my stuff down. I
        glanced around noticing several name plates that I recognized; I had
        worked with many of the people around me, so that was positive. At
        least they were people I knew.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Now, I don’t know about you but there are two things I have to know
        when I start in a new office. Coffee and then bathroom,” Rose said,
        flipping her hair back. “Let me show you to both.” She motioned for me
        to follow her. “Also, I wanted to take you out to lunch today as a
        welcome to Seattle. I hope you didn’t have any other plans?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I had packed a lunch for today, but that wasn’t a big deal. “No, that
        would be great, Rose. Thank you, that’s really nice of you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        She showed me to the break room where we both got a cup of coffee, then
        she continued to walk me around the halls. She would point out an
        office of one of the executives, conference rooms and where other
        important people sat. When we passed by the conference room where
        Edward had first kissed me, a slight blush formed on my face.
        Remembering that night always did that to me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        By the time we got back to my desk, others were starting to show up.
        They greeted me enthusiastically, welcoming me to the office. I hugged
        a few of them that I had worked with closely before, just happy to have
        work friends already. It wasn’t as scary as I thought, since I had
        known so many people here before moving.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I have to run to a meeting, but I put some time on your calendar to go
        through your paperwork with you,” Rose said, looking at her phone. “So,
        I'll meet up with you in the conference room at the end of the hall in
        about 30 minutes ok?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I nodded, having no clue what paperwork she was talking about. Instead
        of asking, since she was already walking away, I sat down and started
        to get situated at my desk. Within the 30 minutes, I had gotten
        everything put together, but still hadn’t turned on my computer. I
        grabbed it and carried it with me to the conference room. I looked up
        when I heard a familiar voice. Edward’s office was right on the other
        side of the conference room. He was talking on the phone, but he smiled
        at me, half waving. I waved back and turned to go into the room.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Rose was waiting for me when I got there. She produced a folder with a
        few papers inside them. “Since you moved recently, you need to fill out
        an address form. We have to make sure your benefits and taxes and
        everything are set up for the new state.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I nodded in understanding. I hadn’t even thought about that, but I
        would have to get benefits now. I had benefits through my ex’s work,
        but that wouldn’t fly any longer. I sat down and started to fill
        everything out, taking out my phone and looking at a text from Edward
        that had our new address information listed. When I got to the
        insurance part I sort of panicked, though, because I had never signed
        up for it through work before.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Rose, is there anyone who can answer some questions for me on the
        benefit packages? I’m afraid I’m not really sure what I'm looking at
        here.” I looked up at her, and she raised her eyes from her phone.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Sure, let me see if our HR lady has some time today to go through that
        with you. Medical, or just everything?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Just medical, the life insurance stuff is easy. I have some previous
        experience in that department.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Let me just email her, one sec.” She typed in her phone, and then
        glanced up at me again. “You worked in the life insurance department?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “No, I mean I worked on the Risk team for almost two years a while
        back. The assessments were my job for a little bit. It's not quite the
        same thing, but you would be surprised at how many questions I used to
        get on life insurance benefits while in that department.” I smiled at
        her, and turned my face back down to the paperwork.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I kept the medical, dental and vision section blank for now, and
        continued with the form. After filling out the life insurance section I
        got to the beneficiary section. I thought for a moment about what to
        put, since I couldn’t - nor did I want to! - put my ex’s name down. The
        only person I really had in my life right now was Edward, so without
        thinking too much about it I put his name down. It sort of stewed in my
        mind for a little bit, worrying what would happen if someone saw his
        name and questioned it, but I really didn’t have any other choice.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Once that was done, Rose got me set up with an appointment to talk
        about the benefits later that day. Then, she and I started talking
        about the projects I was working on, only one of them with Edward was
        still open, and what she wanted me to focus on once my email box was
        clear.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I made my way out of the room to see Edward leaning against the door
        frame of his office. “Good morning, ladies. Bella, welcome to Seattle.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Thanks, Edward. It’s nice to see you again.” I smiled at him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Hey, Edward. Did you have a nice week off? Do anything fun?” Rose
        asked, walking up to him as I shifted to the side a little bit. “I
        thought you were coming over for dinner, what happened?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Oh, I'm sorry Rose, I was busy. I completely forgot that we were going
        to do that,” Edward said, a smile forming on his face. I suppressed a
        laugh; I had certainly kept him busy, that’s for sure.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Next weekend instead, then, ok? You promised!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Sure, we can do that. I’ll let Emmett know when, ok?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        My confusion must have been all over my face, because Edward shook his
        head at me. I wiped the emotion from my face and turned to go telling
        him to have a good day. Rose followed me back and wound around to her
        desk, which was on the other side of the wall from mine. We both got to
        work then, and I didn’t see her until she showed up at my desk for
        lunch.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward texted me, but I hadn’t had time to look at it yet. I checked my
        phone and saw what he had written.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward: I cannot believe I forgot to tell you. Emmett is engaged to
        Rose. Stupid, I can’t believe I didn’t mention that before. I
        introduced them a couple years back and they hit it off. They are
        planning to get married this summer. I’m so sorry, Bella, I don’t know
        why I didn’t say anything.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        That made their whole interaction make a lot more sense. I sighed; that
        sweet man was always concerned with how I would take things. I really
        needed to get better about my reactions so he didn’t have to do that
        all the time.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Me: It’s ok, really. I was confused but that makes so much more sense
        now. And don’t apologize for being human and forgetting something :)
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Rose led me out to the parking garage where I thought we were going to
        get her car. Instead, we walked past it to a deli across the street.
        Edward had taken me to this deli the first time I came to Seattle after
        starting to work with him, so I knew how great it was. There was a
        small seating area inside, but most of the seating was outdoors in
        back, under a covered awning.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        We ordered and got our lunch, moving to the back to sit down. Rose took
        a sip of her soda and glanced up at me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I know we don’t know each other really well yet, but I hope you know
        that if you have any questions about Seattle, or Washington in general,
        I’m happy to help. I’ve lived here my whole life.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I smiled at her. “Thank you, Rose. It's sort of intimidating being
        here, living in a new state. I’m still kinda getting used to it.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What made you decide to move up here?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I took a big bite of my sandwich to give myself time to think through
        my answer. Edward and I had practiced this; vague answers unless I felt
        comfortable explaining part of the reason. I looked at Rose’s beautiful
        face, etched with curiosity. I decided to tell her the truth – part of
        it, anyway.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m going through a divorce, actually. I wanted to start over, I
        guess.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Her face fell. “I’m so sorry to hear that, Bella.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Thanks, but it’s ok, really. It’s a good thing, I promise.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        She smiled tentatively. “Should I say congratulations then?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “At starting a new life?” She smiled back and held up her soda. I
        picked mine up also, and we ‘clinked’ them together; or as much as you
        can with two Styrofoam cups. She looked at me again. “Is that why you
        needed help with benefits? Were you on his insurance before?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I nodded. “I never had insurance through this company, believe it or
        not. When I was in college I was still on my parents, and by the time I
        graduated and was brought on full time I was married.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Ah, I see. That makes sense.” I could tell that Rose wanted to ask me
        more questions, but wasn’t sure if she should. Instead, she switched to
        work topics, making me breathe a sigh of relief.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        When we got back to the office, I thanked her for lunch and went back
        to work cleaning up my emails and getting some project work done. I had
        almost forgotten about the meeting with HR; thank goodness for calendar
        reminders.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I asked Jessica to direct me to where HR sat, so she showed me the way.
        She was a really excitable person, and talked very animatedly the whole
        way there. I had worked with her on a few things a bit ago, and
        remember thinking she needed a valium. But she was nice enough.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Hi, are you Bella?” the HR lady asked as I walked into the room. There
        were two other people there, and one of them was Edward. His face was
        set in a grim line as he glanced up at me. Suddenly, I thought I might
        throw up.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yes, it’s nice to meet you.” I came in and sat down next to her,
        rather than next to Edward. I saw Rose walk in the room behind me, her
        face in a sort of frown.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Bella, my name is Sue and I manage the HR team here. This is Marcus,
        Edward’s boss?” I nodded at them, so she continued as Rose closed the
        door behind her. “I noticed an issue with your paperwork that you
        filled out this morning, and had a conversation with my colleagues. We
        need to discuss something of concern.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I nodded again, looking down. I couldn’t meet Edward’s eyes; I had
        messed up by putting him as beneficiary, I was sure of it. Now he was
        going to get in trouble, or most likely we both were. All because of
        me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You and Edward both turned in change of address forms this morning;
        did you know that?” Sue asked me, her voice very stern.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “No, ma’am.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Amazingly, you both had the same address listed on the forms. Would
        either of you care to explain that?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I stopped breathing. It wasn’t the beneficiary, exactly, but we had
        messed up. Neither of us thought about the address forms being of
        concern. I glanced up at Edward, who’s eyes were on me. I shifted just
        a little and nodded. He turned to Sue.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m sorry, Sue, I should have come to you to explain. Bella and I are
        in a relationship. We just moved in together.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Her face didn’t really change, because this much was obvious from the
        forms she was holding. So, Edward continued.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “We are in the process of getting divorced and both of our spouses are
        aware of our relationship and know that the marriages are ending. We
        never meant for this to happen,” he said, glancing at me again.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Washington state law indicates that if you are going to start dating a
        coworker, the HR department of your company needs to be informed. We
        have to ensure that there is no possibility of sexual harassment or any
        kind of impropriety within the confounds of that relationship.
        Fortunately, you are not on the same team any longer, but that does not
        mean there is no risk here.” Sue sat forward a little. “Edward, you
        know this.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I know there is a concern if we are on the same team, or if she
        reported to me – which was never the case. Our relationship is new,
        Sue. We were not together while we were on the same team. I didn't
        think I needed to say anything, because there was no impropriety, as
        you put it.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Edward, surely you understand that you should have at least disclosed
        it before moving in together,” Marcus said next, eyes moving between
        us.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He shifted his focus to his boss, sitting right next to him. “Marcus,
        it wasn’t malicious. I honestly just didn’t think about it. People date
        here all the time without any repercussions.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Marcus and Sue glanced at each other; Rose was silent, looking between
        the two of them. For a moment, no one spoke.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I just want to confirm what Edward said,” I added, looking up at Rose.
        “We never meant for this to happen; and when it started, we had just
        been separated and were no longer on the same team. I promise that this
        has never interfered with our work in any way.” I looked at Marcus, and
        then at Sue. “I am sorry that we didn’t think to tell you before it got
        serious; as Edward said, it didn’t seem necessary at the time, given
        how often our coworkers are dating.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “The problem is that Edward is a manager; he knows the law and
        requirements.” Sue sighed, digging through the papers she had on the
        table. “If you are going to continue to pursue this relationship, then
        I'm afraid the company requires you to fill out a relationship
        contract. The wording is fairly standard for the state. It indicates
        that you are both in the relationship willingly, that there is no
        sexual harassment or inappropriate behavior that would impact your
        jobs; that you absolve the company from any liability as a result of
        the relationship.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You mean, we aren’t going to be fired?” I asked without thinking. I
        blushed, wishing I’d had better control over my mouth.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “No, Bella. This is not that type of situation.” Marcus smiled
        slightly. “We just have to be careful, that’s why the HR department is
        here. No one is getting fired today.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I breathed a sigh of relief, though I couldn’t look at Edward at the
        moment. Sue brought out the contract that she had readied for our
        meeting, and presented it to Edward first. He read through it, and
        signed his name a few times before sliding it over to me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The contact did seem fairly simple. It basically said that we weren’t
        going to do anything lewd during the work day, or anything else that
        would jeopardize our jobs or put the company in an uncomfortable
        situation. I signed that section. The next section was really awkward,
        as it stated that should the relationship be dissolved, we were to
        inform HR and we agreed that we would not sue the company should
        something happen between us. Edward had signed, so I did, too.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Once everything was done, and we provided the paperwork back to Sue,
        she glanced up at Marcus and Edward, letting them know that they could
        go. He glanced at me before he left the room, smiling sadly. Rose
        stayed behind with me in the conference room, as Sue shifted to look at
        me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I know that you just signed the paperwork, Bella, but I have to ask
        you now that they are gone. Did Edward pressure you into anything that
        you were not ready for? Did he force himself on you in anyway?” Her
        eyes held nothing but concern.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “No, ma’am. Not at all. He and I fell into this willingly together. I
        promise, no one pressured anyone into anything.” I glanced down at my
        hands. “We never meant for this to happen, as we both said. It just
        sort of did.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Sue shuffled the papers again, standing up. “Well, that’s good enough
        for me. I’m sorry that we scared you, Bella. We take this kind of thing
        seriously when it involves a manager. I’ll get this filed and set up
        some time tomorrow to review the benefit package with you, ok?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I nodded my agreement and Sue left the room. Rose was still looking at
        me as the door shut.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I wish you had told me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I know, I should have.” I looked up at her. “It’s new. I didn’t want
        to ruin anything by telling people; plus, we weren’t sure how everyone
        was going to react to it.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Did you think you’d get in trouble?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “No, that thought never occurred to me. Honestly, I was more worried
        about what everyone would think considering just a few weeks ago I was
        happily married, as far as anyone knew.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Rose huffed out a laugh, and I glanced up at her again. “Yeah, I get
        that. Listen,” she leaned forward, placing her hand on mine. “I totally
        get it. I just wish you had shared this with me; then we could have
        gotten the paperwork out of the way before you moved.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Should I be looking for another job, Rose? Be honest with me, please.”
        I tried desperately not to let any tears leak out. “I love this job,
        and I don’t want to leave. But if I have caused too much harm here, I
        will.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Bella, we are all settled now. Just don’t get caught with Edward in a
        conference room or anything like that,” she said, laughing. “Seriously,
        though, I think it will be fine now. Edward may have it harder. He is a
        manager, and he knows what he should have done. He should have said
        something.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Will he be fired?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Didn’t you hear Marcus? No one is getting fired. Edward is just going
        to get reprimanded most likely. It won’t affect his job or anything
        like that. But this is the type of thing he is supposed to manage for
        the employees that report to him, so it’s sort of a performance thing
        at this point.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m happy to talk to Marcus, tell him that we never meant...”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Rose smiled at me, cutting me off. “I understand, and Marcus does, too.
        But he doesn’t have any choice, and Edward will understand that. All it
        means is that he won’t be up for a promotion next year. He can skate by
        as a manager for another year before being eligible to be promoted. It
        doesn’t affect him long term, only short term.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I was quiet for a moment, realizing again just how much Edward was
        giving up for me. At this point, though, there really wasn’t anything I
        could do about it.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “So,” Rose said, smiling again. “You and Edward, huh? I’m going to kill
        his brother for not telling me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I laughed, standing up as Rose did. “Emmett and I only met last week,
        and I didn’t know you guys were together until this morning.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I guess that means I should set the table for two people for dinner
        this weekend?” she asked me, opening the door for me. I walked through
        it, smiling again.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, guess so.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the research I did, it seemed that there was a law about relationship contracts in Washington state. Is it old? I'm not sure, but it's still out there on the internet, so let's just assume it's still in affect.</p><p>We are winding down my friends. One more full chapter and the epilogue. I'm sad to see the story end, honestly. Which is pretty funny considering this was supposed to be a one-shot. Nevertheless, don't want to keep it going longer than necessary. Just want to do my characters justice.</p><p>Thanks to my dear beta, zombified419 for all that she has done to help me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sad to say, but this is the final chapter (no fooling this time!). I did write an epilogue which I will post soon. After the epilogue, if anyone wants any outtakes or anything, let me know! I have been focusing on my Twist of Fate story (check it out, please!) which is a vamp Twilight fic, but I'm happy to write more on this, too, if you guys give me ideas! I hope you enjoy the last chapter, though!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
        The rest of the day went by smoothly in comparison to the first part.
        But by the time I was walking home, I was desperate to see Edward. I
        couldn’t shake what Rose had said about him being reprimanded and not
        being eligible for a promotion the next year as a result. So, once
        again, worry etched into my brain and I began to fear what his reaction
        was going to be.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I hadn’t seen him the rest of the day at work, so I wasn’t even sure if
        he had left already when I set out to walk home. Rose offered me a ride
        home, but I told her I preferred to walk. She laughed and told me that
        on rainy days I may change my mind.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I was lucky today though, because it was pretty sunny out still as I
        walked the short trek home. I hurried more than I would have on any
        other day, because I really just wanted to get home. When I got home,
        though, he wasn’t there. I went into the bedroom and changed into my
        comfortable clothes, deciding at the last minute to slip on one of the
        lingerie pieces Alice made me pick out. If he wasn’t mad at me, I
        wanted to give him something nice. I'm sure his day was harder than
        mine was.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I was in the kitchen trying to decide what to make for dinner, after
        having unpacked all of the new pots and pans that had arrived today,
        when he came in. He set his bag down and walked up to me, capturing me
        in his arms immediately. I wound my arms around him, too, as he lifted
        me up, setting me down on the counter in the kitchen.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “God, Bella, I'm such an idiot,” he breathed, resting his forehead
        against mine. “I can’t believe it never crossed my mind to tell them we
        were in a relationship.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Never crossed mine either, Edward.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I should have known better, though, that’s the thing. I watched a
        manager be fired for that a few years ago. Although, he was sleeping
        with his assistant, so it was a different situation...” I cut him off
        by kissing him. I wasn’t going to let him feel this guilty over
        something that was both our faults.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I leaned back and looked at him. “Neither of us were fired, it really
        could have been so much worse right?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, I know. But damn, when I was asked to go into the conference
        room and Sue was there...I was super nervous. And when she said we were
        waiting for someone and then you walked in? Damn, that shit was scary,”
        he laughed, kissing me lightly. I kissed him again and again,
        tightening my arms around him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He slid me to the edge of the counter, lining up his body with mine as
        he kissed me harder. I angled my face, opening my mouth so I could
        deepen the kiss. His hands went to my back and he pulled me even closer
        to him, as I wound my legs around his body. He brought his hands up,
        taking my shirt with it, and lifting it over my head. At the sight of
        me, his eyes lowered and he broke our kiss.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Holy shit.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I was wearing a dark blue, silk corset-style bra. It was held together
        by hooks in the front, and it pushed my breasts up so they looked much
        larger than normal. The corset also hooked into a garter belt which was
        holding up stockings that matched the dark blue of the bra.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Baby, please tell me you weren’t wearing that all day,” he breathed,
        still staring down at me, his thumb softly stroking the side of my
        covered breast.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I snickered. “No, Edward. I put it on when I got home. I wasn’t sure
        how bad your day was after that meeting, so I wanted to...I don’t know,
        give you a treat I guess.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Fuck,” he groaned, diving for my mouth again. Without saying anything
        else, he kissed me hard, his need urgent. I reached over and unbuttoned
        his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders, along with his suit jacket.
        Once that was off, I untucked his undershirt and pulled it over his
        head. We separated long enough to get the shirt off, then he slammed
        back into my mouth.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        His kisses were urgent, as were mine. The day’s stress made me want him
        that much more, honestly. I helped undo his pants until they slid down
        his legs, then he pulled on mine, sliding them down finally seeing what
        I was wearing.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Holy shit,” he said again, seeing the stockings and the fact that I
        had no underwear on.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You keep saying that,” I said, playfully. His dark eyes shot up and
        met mine.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You are trying to kill me again, baby.” He brought his mouth back to
        mine as he pushed into me hard. I gasped in his mouth as he entered me
        in one stroke. “Fuck,” he breathed, breaking our kiss and leaning his
        head against my shoulder. “I’ve been wanting to do this all day.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “God, me too.” I let my head fall back as he started to kiss my
        shoulder and then my neck.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        His movements were hard and fast, exactly what I was craving at that
        moment. He brought one of his hands down to my clit, circling it as he
        continued to thrust into me at a fast rate. My breathing couldn’t be
        controlled as I got closer and closer to the edge. He brought his mouth
        to mine, thrusting in harshly just as I fell. He held me tight while I
        writhed underneath him, falling shortly after me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Damn,” I said, looking up at him. We were both sweaty and sated. He
        smiled at me, bringing my mouth to his again in a sweet kiss.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I love you,” he whispered to me against my mouth.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I love you, too,” I whispered back, kissing him again.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Next time you’re going to wear something like that, warn me, will you?
        I thought I was going to have a heart attack.” He laughed, bending down
        and handing me my clothes, before reaching for his own.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I laughed. “And miss seeing the surprised look on your face? Never.” I
        stuck my tongue out at him and he smiled, leaning in capturing it and
        sucking. I forgot my clothes for a minute while we kissed again,
        tongues colliding.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Get dressed, woman, before I carry you to the bedroom and have my way
        with you again,” he growled into my mouth.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Oh no, is that supposed to be a threat?” I said, my eyebrow arching at
        him. He laughed and kissed me again. We both went back to getting
        dressed. Once I was done, I hopped down and sanitized the counter, not
        wanting anything on a surface where we prepared food.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He went into the bedroom to change while I took out some leftover
        lasagna, heating it up for both of us. I moved the food to the couch,
        staring at the new one that the delivery men had left inside for us. It
        was still covered in plastic, so we would have to unearth it later. I
        sat down and curled my legs underneath me as Edward came in, sitting
        next to me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Thanks,” he said as I handed him his plate. We both dug in to the
        food, focusing on that for a bit.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What happened after you left the conference room?” I asked him, unable
        to keep my curiosity down.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Had a long talk with Marcus. He actually was really cool about the
        whole thing.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Rose said you would get a write up in your file? That you wouldn’t be
        eligible for a promotion next year as a result.” I bit my lip waiting
        for his response. He leaned over and kissed me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Don’t worry about it, Bella. I did this to myself. I knew better. I
        should have told him as soon as I broke things off with my ex.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I don’t want you getting in trouble because of me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He looked at me, his eyes soft. “It’s not because of you. I should have
        remembered the rule; it was part of the manager training they had me
        take. It was my responsibility to tell them, and set the relationship
        contract process in motion.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “But that means you can’t get a promotion next year!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “That was never a guarantee anyway. That means that I can keep doing
        what I'm doing now, make sure it’s what I really want to do, and by the
        time I'm eligible I'll know exactly what my path will be.” He kissed me
        again, lingering on my mouth. “Please don’t worry about this. Of all
        the things that could have happened today, this is so minor. Really,
        Bella.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Ok, I guess I'll try not to worry about it.” He laughed, kissing my
        forehead.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What did Rose say after we left? Was she mad?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Sort of,” I snorted, taking another bite. “She was more mad at Emmett
        though, for not telling her.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He laughed with me. “Damn, I better give Emmett a heads up. I hadn’t
        thought about that.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Speaking of, why the hell wouldn’t you tell me that my new boss was
        about to marry your brother?” I pretended to be mad. “I met Emmett and
        everything, but you never said anything about it!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, shit, I'm sorry about that. I forget sometimes, too, honestly.
        She and I don’t interact that much at work, and they are such a private
        couple that we don’t get together all that often.” Edward smirked at
        me, knowing I wasn’t really upset. “You mad at me, baby?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I shrugged, grinning at him. “No, but you do have to tell me stuff like
        that in the future. Is Alice dating someone in Accounts Receivable or
        something?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward laughed. “No, she’s dating some guy she met in college. Not sure
        why they haven't gotten married yet, but whatever. It's Alice; she is
        who she is.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The ringing of Edward’s cell phone broke into our conversation. He
        checked it, and then quickly answered.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Hey Aro...that’s good news. Yeah? Sure, that’s great. Thank you for
        calling.” Edward ended the call, looking up at me. “They were finally
        able to serve her the divorce paperwork.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Progress, then.” I took another bite, smiling at him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The evening was quiet; we watched a movie on the new TV Edward ordered.
        I didn’t pay much attention to it, since Edward was too close to me. We
        were cuddling and kissing the whole time, just enjoying our time
        together. We went to bed happy, holding each other tight.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        ~~
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        It was raining the next morning, so I opted to drive in rather than
        walk. I managed to get there, after making only two wrong turns, just
        on time. I unpacked my computer and got to work, trying to focus on my
        projects rather than the stress from the day before. At lunch, my
        friend from another department sat with me while we ate. We chatted
        nicely.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        As we were eating, Edward came in to heat up his lunch. He smiled at
        us, but didn’t say anything. I sighed internally, wondering when we
        would be able to be open in public. But I guess it didn't really
        matter. We were in love, and we were together. We had our own home.
        That was enough.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Rose was still being nice to me, so I hadn’t ruined any relationship
        with her. Sue helped me pick my benefits package, which was great. She
        answered all my questions and never mentioned the meeting yesterday. I
        even saw Edward’s boss, Marcus in the hallway. He greeted me
        pleasantly, with no hint of concern.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Maybe I had made yesterday’s meeting bigger in my head? Maybe it really
        wasn’t a problem for others. I decided not to focus on it. There were
        certainly other things that I could focus on. So, instead of thinking
        any more about it, I just worked. I chatted with my coworkers, answered
        emails and phone calls, and continued the project development work.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        As a result, I was much less stressed when I got home from work. Edward
        wasn’t home yet, so I started throwing together some dinner while I
        waited. Edward came home, kissed me sweetly, and jumped in to help me
        get dinner ready. Our table had been delivered, so we took some time to
        unpack it; then we were able to eat dinner on an actual table. It was a
        wonderful experience.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The rest of the week flew by in the same fashion. I focused on the good
        around me, rather than any uncertainties. Edward was happy; I was
        happy. We enjoyed our time together, kept our relationship secret
        during the day, but we made it work.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        By the end of the week, I was happier than I could ever remember being
        in my life. It was amazing that after only one week of working in the
        office I felt like I was in a routine.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        It was on Friday when I finally heard from my lawyer. She called me
        when I was on my way home from work – still driving, because of the
        rain.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Hi Bella-”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Hey! I wasn’t expecting to hear from you so soon. Did he contest
        already?” I asked pleasantly. I had resigned myself to the fact that he
        would probably try to make this experience as hard on me as possible.
        But, honestly, I was so blissed out by my new life it just didn’t
        matter.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Actually, his attorney called me today to let me know that he wasn’t
        going to contest. He has agreed to all of your terms.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Well, I hadn’t been expecting that. “Seriously?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yup! His lawyer said the demands were all reasonable, and they agreed
        to all of them.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I pulled in to the parking garage, but didn’t leave my car. I was too
        surprised to say anything or move.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “So, I updated the court, as did his attorney, that we are filing this
        as an uncontested divorce. The day you moved out of the house is the
        official first day of the six-month waiting period. At the end of that
        timeframe, you will have your divorce.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Wow,” I said, finally founding my voice. “I don’t understand. I
        thought for sure he would make this hard on me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Well, you may want to call your dad. I think he may have had something
        to do with it.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Oh, god. Really?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Well, I am not sure; he wouldn’t tell me of course. But I may have
        gotten the impression that he gave your ex-husband a call.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Well, listen, thank you so much for the update. I appreciate it!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You are very welcome, Bella. I’ll be in touch if anything changes. If
        all is well, you’ll hear from me when the divorce is final so that you
        can get the paperwork and everything.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        As soon as I hung up from her, I called my dad.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Hey, Bells,” he said, answering the phone.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Did you call him? Did you do something to make sure he didn’t contest
        the divorce?” I was still sitting in my car, still not finding the
        strength to get out and walk inside.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I may have.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What did you say to him?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I may have informed him that what you did was bad, but what he did was
        illegal.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Dad!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Am I wrong, Bells?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I was quiet for a moment. “No, I guess you aren’t. I just didn’t think
        you were going to get this involved.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        To my surprised, he chuckled. “You’re my little girl. Had to make sure
        you were good. Speaking of, how is that man of yours treating you?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Edward,” I said to him just as I heard a knocking on my window. Edward
        was standing next to my car looking concerned. I opened the door,
        grabbing my backpack and purse, stepping into his arms. “Edward treats
        me so good, Daddy.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Are you happy?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I looked into Edward’s eyes. “I’ve never been this happy in my life.”
        He smiled down at me, kissing my forehead.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Good. Then I'll let this one live, kiddo. Let's plan for a visit at
        some point, ok Bells? I want to meet him.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Of course, Dad. We’ll figure it out. I need to get going, ok? Um,
        thank you for what you did, Daddy.” I bit my lip, still trying to
        comprehend what my father had done.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Happy to, Bells. You let me know if he causes you any problems.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I will, Dad. Love you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Love you, too.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I hung up the phone and hugged Edward tighter. He kissed my head again.
        “What’s going on? Are you ok?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I told him about the call from my attorney, and what my dad had done.
        He was laughing by the end of it. “I can’t wait to meet your dad, baby.
        He sounds awesome.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I snorted, taking his hand and walking toward the entrance to our
        building. “He is protective of me, and never really liked him.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward laughed again. We walked up to our apartment, still hand in
        hand. After changing into comfortable clothing, we made our way to the
        kitchen. Edward suggested burgers, and I readily agreed, so he got
        started on making them. I sat down at the bar just watching him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I looked on while he got everything prepped and ready, then started the
        stove. He smiled at me, mouthing that he loved me, and I really felt
        like my heart couldn’t take it anymore. The new life we had found was
        absolutely amazing. It wasn’t perfect, but what is? He was perfect for
        me, as I was for him, and that was all I knew I needed. Watching him
        just making dinner for me was enough for me for the rest of my life.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        ~~
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        8 months later
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Baby, stop fidgeting. It's going to be fine,” Edward said, placing his
        hand on my thigh as we continued to race through the streets of
        Seattle. We were on our way to the work Christmas party, together,
        ready to ‘come out’ to our coworkers and the world.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Our divorces were final, though his had taken longer than we had
        originally thought it would. We were both finally free. The few months
        that we had been together had proven to be the best time of my life. We
        had taken a vacation during the summer, traveling up to British
        Columbia, which I had never seen before. It was such a fun week. Alice
        and Emmett, along with his parents, met us up there for the last
        weekend.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward’s comment about his father coming around turned out to be true.
        I hadn’t had to do any ‘scheming’ as he put it. Eventually, he saw just
        how happy we both were and that was that. I found myself loving each of
        his family members, and I was grateful for having them in my life.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Mom was simple. She and Phil had come up for my birthday, and she had
        fallen in love with him immediately. It was a nice week with them both.
        Edward and I hadn’t been able to take of work, but they were fine doing
        the tourist stuff during the day. Edward and Phil spent time in the
        evenings discussing baseball, while Mom drilled me about how good the
        sex was with Edward. I rolled my eyes and told her nothing, though she
        pressed significantly.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Dad came up at one point also during the summer. All he had been able
        to do was a long weekend, but that was still fun. He and Edward got
        along immediately, since I had given him the inside track into my Dad’s
        character.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Charlie?” Edward said, the night my dad got into town. “I rented a
        boat for Sunday. I thought maybe you and I could go fishing?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I had never seen my dad’s face light up like that. I knew then that
        Edward had succeeded in winning over my dad. They came back from the
        lake smelling of dead fish, wearing identical smiles. They were close
        after that; Dad even called him a few times to just chat! It was
        amazing.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You ok, baby?” Edward asked, just as we pulled into the hotel where
        the party was being held. He broke me out of my memories.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I smiled up at him. “I’m a little nervous, I guess. At least everyone
        at work knows we aren’t married any longer. That should help this
        process, I suppose.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward parked the car and leaned over kissing me. “We are about to blow
        people’s minds right now. Let's go have some fun!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        We got out of the car, he grabbed my hand, and led me into the ballroom
        area. I swore I could feel every eye on us, but I chose to ignore it.
        Many of my coworkers came up and chatted with us, eyeing him holding my
        hand several times. Only one was bold enough to say anything about it.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Wow, are you guys, like, together?” Jessica asked, sliding up to us
        with a man I didn't recognize hanging behind her a little.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Edward placed his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer. He smiled
        at her. “Yes, we are.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “How long as this been going on?” she asked, her face alite with
        curiosity.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “A while,” I said, glancing up at him smirking.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Jessica drug me off at that point, in the guise of getting drinks,
        leaving Edward with her date. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” she
        gushed on the way to the bar.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I shrugged. “We didn’t tell anyone. We wanted to keep it secret to see
        if it was really something before we started telling anyone.” It wasn’t
        exactly a lie; I just didn't think she needed to know everything.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Her eyes were wide and she stopped. “So, you guys are serious?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Seems so.” I bit my lip, this time in order to control the laughter
        that was bubbling up. I glanced at Edward, who was smiling at me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The night turned out to be great. We had definitely caused a stir, but
        no one really said anything other than Jessica. We ate at a table
        filled with my coworkers, we danced, and we chatted with as many people
        as we could. By the end of the night I was exhausted and ready to
        leave...but I had never been happier.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        After the party, we made love slowly in our own bed. There were moans,
        whispers of love and forever, but most of all there was happiness. I
        had found my piece of forever, hidden within the confounds of an
        inappropriate place. Somewhere that had never occurred to me. My life
        hadn’t been great with my ex, there was anger and distrust surrounding
        it. I never thought that this could be my reality; never thought I
        could be this happy.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I had certainly never thought perfect existed before. But as I looked
        into his eyes, I knew I had found my perfect.
    </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Even though I had never planned to make more than just the one chapter, I really have enjoyed this one, guys. I can't thank you all enough for convincing me to continue on. I sure hope that I did the story justice for everyone!</p><p>Shameless plug: Please go and check out my Twist of Fate story; it's a vampire cannon-ish story for Twilight. What if Elizabeth Mason had been changed alongside Edward? How would things be different?</p><p>Also, a huge thanks to my wonderful beta zombified419! She rocks, guys!</p><p>More in the epilogue, but don't forget - leave me some ideas for outtakes (but maybe wait until the epilogue, as it does contain some surprises for you that you have all been wondering about. I won't say anything more, though!)</p><p>Love you all! Thanks for the encouragement!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, this is it folks! I was really overwhelmed by the response to this story, so I just have to say thank you so much! To everyone who reviewed - to everyone who read and didn't review, thank you to all of you!!! I'm so glad that you all enjoyed this.</p>
<p>Now, as to the suggestions you all gave me: You were all on point already. What you asked for, I am providing :) Let me know if there are any thing else you guys want. Marking the story as complete, as this is all I had planned. Always a potential for outtakes, though, if something strikes me. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
        The music had swirled around me as I shifted in place. I was too
        excited to stand so still. Emmett was beside me, along with Ben Cheney.
        He and I had gotten friendly when I was in California, and the handful
        of times that he and Angela had come up to visit just solidified our
        friendship. Bella was over the moon when I asked him to be a part of
        today, since she had already asked Angela.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I watched Alice walking slowly in a breathtaking muted purple flowy
        gown. She looked happier than I had ever seen her before. Angela
        followed in the same dress, looking just as happy. That was the best
        part of my life right now, everything was just perfect.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The day reminded me of Emmett and Rose’s wedding over the summer. I was
        surprised, as were Mom and Dad, that they had wanted a small wedding in
        my parent’s backyard. It was an understated, yet beautiful event
        though. Alice had helped Rose with the preparations, and the ceremony
        was fast. It was really uncomfortable for Bella and I though because
        there were many work people. We hadn’t told anyone we were dating yet,
        so we made sure to swear my entire family to secrecy, and spent the
        night apart.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I had watched her the whole night, though. I mean, of course I had. She
        was the most beautiful woman there. And that included Rose, who had
        made a beautiful bride. But Bella stole my breath away. She laughed
        with coworkers, spoke sweetly with my mother, and even danced with
        Emmett at one point.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        In the BB times (before Bella) my life was ok. I was content for the
        most part, but happiness at this level wasn’t possible in that
        situation. I was blind for a long time, the hopeless romantic getting
        sicker inside me every year. I had told Bella once that I thought he’d
        died, but in truth he was just sleeping. He was waiting for the right
        person to wake him up, and boy did she.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Everything about my life now is the exact opposite of what it was
        before. There was laughter in our home every day. We worked toward our
        lives together, not separately. We woke up next to each other, almost
        missing the other though they had been there next to us all night.
        There were words of love, there were smiles, and there was the best sex
        I've ever had in my life. All because of the beautiful woman just
        emerging from behind the door.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I thought she looked beautiful every day, but today she was more than I
        could put into words. Her gown flowed behind her and made her seem like
        an angel. My eyes shot up to hers; deep brown stared back at me in
        unhidden love and anticipation. If I never had to look away from her, I
        would be the happiest man on earth. She held the key to everything I
        wanted in life.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Her father walking next to her was smiling. He was a good man; I had
        enjoyed getting to know him. His interference in her last marriage had
        made all the difference. Instead of worried anticipation of what the ex
        would do next, it was anticipation of her being free so we could fully
        live our lives together. He was a quiet and content man, but I could
        see Bella’s humor in him. He and dad even got along, talking about
        fishing for hours last night during the rehearsal.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        My own situation hadn’t been as easy. She had contested everything,
        though I had tried to be fair and split everything. Because she was
        only working part time, and didn't make enough to support herself –
        thought I was convinced that was because she shopped too much – I had
        ended up having to pay alimony. Bella and I were not happy about that,
        but considering she had really not given me any reason to leave her –
        as Bella’s husband had - I didn’t contest it when it came in.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Fortunately, less than a year after the divorce was final, she found
        someone and seemed to be very happy. She had called me when he’d asked
        her, and I had been really happy for her. I was really surprised when I
        saw her name light up on my phone. Bella had been sitting next to me,
        and she had been shocked.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Kate? Why are you calling?” I said gruffly into the phone. I wasn’t in
        the mood to fight. And honestly, that had been settled for a long time
        already.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Oh, Edward, I just have to tell you. I met someone; his name is
        Garret. He asked me to marry him!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I smiled at Bella, who still looked shocked. “I’m glad for you, Katie.
        I hope you two are very happy.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I just wanted to say something to you. The hope that you had for a
        full and consuming love? I get it now. You and I were never right for
        each other. If you are even half as happy as I am now, then I'm happy
        for you, too.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I smiled; I knew she would get it one day. She wasn’t a bad person, she
        had issues of course, but she really wasn’t bad. She and I just were
        not right for each other. “I’m glad you have that now, Katie, truly. I
        hope you two have a wonderful life.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        That had been the night that I'd asked Bella to marry me. Something
        about the interaction gave a sense of peace that I hadn’t known I
        needed. I never meant to hurt her, and I had. But knowing that she was
        happy and she understood why I did what I did just made everything
        better.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Bella tried to protest as I got up, quickly running into our bedroom. I
        fished out the ring my mother had given me, it was my grandmother’s,
        and I walked back out to the living room. Bella had stood in order to
        follow me, but stopped when she saw me come back into the room. I
        walked over to her and knelt down, holding the ring up to her. She
        immediately started crying.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Bella Black, you are the most amazing woman in the world. You stole my
        heart from the moment I saw you, and every day since. I can’t imagine
        my life without you; will you marry me?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        She nodded, and I slipped the ring on her finger. It was an antique at
        this point, but Bella looked at it, smiled, and I stood up to pick her
        up. My mouth was on hers as she wound her legs around me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I love you, Edward,” she said into my neck, hugging me tighter.
        “Nothing would make me happier than being your wife.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        We had waited for another year, just to make sure there were no
        concerns about us getting married too soon. Really, it was for others
        around us. There was never any question as to our future once we found
        our way together. But we were content in our life regardless.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Bella and Charlie made it up to the front finally, and he gave me her
        hand. He smiled at me and turned to sit down next to Renee. She was an
        interesting character, so full of life and energy. She was like a steam
        train, though, just never quite stopping – and quite loud. Bella calmed
        her down, as she had apparently done her whole life, without complaint.
        She just said ‘that’s my Mom’ no matter what Renee did. I still found
        myself enjoying the time with her, though her energy did rival my
        sister’s.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The whole day having Bella in my arms finally was all I could think
        about, and now that it was finally here, I couldn’t look away from her
        eyes. I was drowning in the sea of brown standing in front of me, and I
        had never been happier in my life.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        It was a quick ceremony, just like we wanted, but when she looked into
        my eyes and said ‘I do’ I thought I was going to burst. I kissed her
        too early, and there was snickering behind me. I pulled back letting
        the pastor pronounce us, and then I swooped back in, kissing her again
        and again. I couldn’t get enough of her, and now she was my wife!
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The rest of the day was perfect; the food was cold, the DJ was late,
        and it started raining eliminating the outdoor dance area that we had
        hoped to use. But it was absolutely perfect. Bella and I wore matching
        smiles, and we couldn’t stop kissing or touching. By the time we were
        leaving for our honeymoon, I was amped up – as Bella would put it – and
        ready to welcome the rest of my life.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I had chosen a European trip for us. Bella had never been, and always
        wanted to see Italy, France and Greece...so, I gave her all of them. We
        flew into Paris first, so the first step of our honeymoon was there.
        After that, we jumped on the train and went all over Europe. She wanted
        it, she got it. I never could say no to her.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        We were in Athens when our world changed again. Bella had been really
        tired, and just assumed it was from all the travel. But when she came
        out of the bathroom of our hotel holding something up, I cried. She had
        an IUD when I met her, though we had never actually gotten around to
        talking about that before we’d made love the first time. She and I had
        discussed the possibility of having children, but never anything about
        timing. This was definitely not what I had expected.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “We are having a baby?” I asked her, tears streaming down my face. This
        was something Kate had never wanted, and worked actively against. It
        was really the only fight we ever had until the end.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Bella bit her lip, meaning she was nervous, and nodded. I pulled the
        lip out, as was my normal reaction, and kissed her. “Bella, my god I
        love you so much. I can’t believe this!” I pulled back to look at her
        as a tear rolled down her cheek also. “Are you happy, baby? Is this
        what you wanted?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        More tears fell as she smiled. “I’ve wanted this for so long, but it
        wasn’t right before. Now it is.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        We celebrated by making love slowly that night, under the stars in our
        private deck. It was a beautiful night, with amazing news.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        As I watched Bella get bigger with our child, I found myself loving her
        even more. She would groan and push on her belly, stopping the baby
        from kicking too hard. She was uncomfortable and ready to not be
        pregnant anymore, but she was glowing. She was happy. And anyone who
        looked at her for more than 5 seconds could tell.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I was a worried mess when our daughter was born. I couldn’t get close
        enough to Bella; I just wanted to take away all of her pain. I worried
        about her and the baby constantly. But they were both fine. We named
        our daughter Carley; she had Bella’s eyes and my hair. She was a mini
        Bella in all her facial features, and it was the best thing I'd ever
        seen in my life.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        We settled into the outskirts of Seattle, buying a home near water just
        like Bella wanted. We welcomed a son a few years later, calling him
        Anthony after my middle name. Bella took time off work to take care of
        the children, though I hadn’t insisted on that I was glad. I worried
        about day care and Bella overdoing everything. She hadn’t stayed that
        way for long, though. She loved her job and had been able to come back
        once Anthony was placed in preschool.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Just after he was born, I was holding him sitting on our deck that
        overlooked the Sound. He had woken up a little cranky, so I grabbed him
        to take him outside. Bella was exhausted and I wanted her to get some
        sleep. Carly had crawled in bed with us at some point in the night, and
        was currently curled around my Bella.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Anthony and I made our way outside, just enjoying the crisp cold of the
        morning. I tucked his blanket around him tightly, to make sure he
        didn’t get too cold, and just hugged him to me. As I stared out across
        the water, I marveled at how different my life was now. And now Bella
        and I had gotten everything we’d ever wanted.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        We had fights, didn’t everyone? But they were never big ones. So far, I
        had kept my promise to never yell at her. Through the years she had
        seen counselors about her trauma, but I believed that me continuing to
        be a calming influence in her life had helped, too. I never yelled at
        or belittled her. When we disagreed, we would talk rationally, and work
        it out together. It wasn’t against my nature, that’s what I had been
        taught to do, I was just extra careful regardless. I never wanted to
        see her scared of me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        We were happy, every damn day. And it was the best life I could have
        ever imagined.
    </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed! </p>
<p>Just remember my new story, already in the works, Twist of Fate. Vampire Twilight fic :)</p>
<p>Thanks again to everyone for reading, and for my wonderful beta zombiefied419!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Outtake 1: Charlie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shout out to my friends on Facebook at Cheatward’s Spot! And a special thanks to Snoopylover60 who was the inspiration behind this outtake. I hope you enjoy! Remember to keep the suggestions coming – I'm happy to write more outtakes if you are all interested!  </p><p>PLEASE read the author's note at the bottom for an exciting announcement!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
        Outtake – 1
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I made my way through airport security as quickly as possible. The
        process was frustrating and long, and just made me almost angry at the
        delay. It didn’t matter that I knew I would be waiting once I got
        through anyway, I still wanted the process to go faster. I had already
        disclosed my side arm, and I knew that would make it take even longer.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Sir? Please step to the side.” The TSA agent beckoned to me; I knew it
        was coming, and I stopped the frustration at the further delay. I
        followed him to a room to the side of the security screening.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Please take out your firearm slowly and place it on the table.” I did
        as he asked. “Please step away so that I can inspect it.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I watched him slowly inspect my gun, ensuring it was not loaded and
        nothing was in the chamber. I didn't say anything, as I wanted to get
        through this without any problems. He peppered me with questions about
        where my ammunition was – stowed away, as I had been instructed to do –
        asking how much I had brought with me, why I needed it, and on and on.
        I answered every question truthfully.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Thank you, Officer. Please go ahead and store this in your bag so it’s
        not clearly visible. I will notify the airline and flight attendants
        that you have gone through additional screening, so in case they see
        your piece no one will be scared.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I nodded to him, not even bothering to correct what he’d called me.
        Finally, I was able to escape security and made my way to the gate. I
        sat rather impatiently waiting to be called to board, and then once I
        was on the plane, sat nervously waiting to land.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        After what felt like days, not hours, I was finally driving around the
        streets of Sacramento. The flight felt like it had taken forever, but I
        knew that it was only a couple hours in total. My determination was
        set, and I was ready to do what I needed to do. I pulled up to the
        house by 7pm; the lights were on but I didn’t see a car in the
        driveway. Hoping that it was just in the garage, I parked on the street
        and made my way to the door.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I knocked and heard shuffling on the other side. I stood my ground
        waiting for him to open the door.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        It was easy to tell how shocked he was to see me. “Charlie? What are
        you doing here?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “That’s Chief Swan to you, Jacob,” I said, walking in the house, though
        he hadn’t offered.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Chief...I haven’t called you that in years.” Jacob’s whiney voice made
        me lose it there.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I turned toward him, grabbing him by the shirt and pushing him roughly
        against the door. “You lost the right to call me Charlie the second
        your fist touched my baby.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        His eyes were wide with shock as he took in the anger on my face. He
        froze for a few moments without saying a word. I knew I had him with
        that comment.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m going to talk, Jacob, and you are going to listen. Do you
        understand?” He nodded, still not speaking. “I know what happened when
        Bella told you she was leaving. I'm here to teach you – educate you on
        what your actions caused.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I had an opportunity to study up on California domestic violence laws.
        So, here’s the deal. I can take you in right now for domestic assault.
        Do you know the law, Jacob? Do you know what happens to you if I do
        that?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Jacob shook his head no. Even though he was bigger than me and probably
        could break away from my hold easily, he never made a move to get out
        of my grasp.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “It means many things that I'm betting you didn’t factor. It means
        mandatory jail time, classes to teach you how to not hit women, payment
        of fines to the one abused and last but not least a permanent criminal
        record.” I pushed myself closer to him. I restrained my rage
        moderately; I wanted him to understand how angry I was, but I didn’t
        want to lose full control. “Does that sound like something you want to
        deal with?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “N-n-no, Chief Swan, sir.” His eyes were still wide, but he recovered
        faster than I thought he would. The intention of me coming here was to
        make sure he understood what Bella had saved him from by not reporting
        the abuse. Jacob had other plans, though. “Did she tell you what she
        did to me?” he jeered at me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I shoved him against the door again, releasing his shirt. I took a step
        back and glared at him. “You mean, did she tell me she was sleeping
        with someone else?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        His gaze faltered and I could tell that he hadn’t expected me to know
        that. “She’s been fucking some other guy. You would have been angry
        about that, too!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I took a menacing step closer to him, and he shrunk against the door
        again. “No matter how angry I would have been about that I never would
        have raised my fist in anger, Jacob.” I sighed, turning to sit down on
        the couch in the living room. “You have every right to be angry about
        her cheating; you do not have any right to hit her, or anyone else. Do
        you understand me?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I lost it, Charlie. I love her so much! I couldn’t handle it when she
        told me she cheated.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I raised my eyebrow at him. “Really? What about all the names you
        called her over the years? What about getting angry about silly things
        like a broken lamp, not cleaning up lunch dishes, or vacuuming? You
        love her, then why did you treat her like that?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What did she tell you? She’s a cheater, Charlie, you know that means
        she’s a liar.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I stood up again, pushing my jacket aside so he could see the gun on my
        belt. His eyes shot down, widening again. “Don’t you ever say that
        about my daughter, Jake. I’m serious. I know enough to know that you
        have been emotionally abusing her for years.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        This time he didn’t have a response. He sat down on the chair next to
        the front door, leaning forward and resting his arms on his knees. I
        sat back down also, just watching him, waiting for a response.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Things got out of hand. I don’t know why I acted the way I did.” He
        didn’t look up at me.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Well, that’s also why I'm here. You need help, Jake. And I'm going to
        see that you get it.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        His eyes shot to me. “What do you mean? Bella said she wasn’t going to
        press charges,” he said, sounding very nervous.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m not arresting you; even if I want to, Bella asked me not to.
        However, because I'm not arresting you, we are going to come to an
        agreement today. Got it?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What kind of agreement?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “The kind where I say I'm not arresting you, and you agree to all of my
        terms.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        His head hung in shame, and he didn’t say anything more.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Here’s what’s going to happen. You were served the divorce papers,
        yes?” He nodded. “Good, you are going to tell your attorney that you
        are not contesting anything. That you agree to all of her terms.” His
        eyes shot up at mine and I saw a flash of anger, but I wasn’t done.
        “Then, you are going to speak with your doctor and get a referral to a
        therapist. I expect to see that you are either in individual therapy or
        group sessions to help control your anger within three months, Jake, or
        the deal’s off.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He was angry now; I could see it written all over his face. “Is that
        all? You just expect me to bow down and accept whatever she wants? Even
        though she cheated on me?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Jacob,” I said, standing up again and looming over him in the chair.
        “What she did was morally wrong, I agree.” I leaned down so that my
        face was close to his. “But what you did was criminal. Illegal. Do you
        understand me?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Are those the only conditions, Charlie?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Chief Swan, Jacob. And don’t forget it again.” He glanced up at me,
        but didn’t say anything. “Just one more. After you tell your attorney
        that you are not contesting anything, you will promise to never speak
        to Bella again. Ever. If you find something of hers when you are
        moving, you call me. I will be your only contact. Do you understand
        that?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Driving away from the house I felt better than I had in the last couple
        of weeks. That sorry piece of shit may not be paying for what he did to
        Bella, but at least she wouldn’t have to constantly worry about him
        popping back up. I casually reminded him of the statute of limitations
        on abuse cases in California, and he knew there was no other choice.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I made my way to the hotel, checking in and getting to my room before
        falling down on the bed in exhaustion. I was only there one night,
        leaving the following evening, but I still had a few things I needed to
        do before heading back home.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The next morning, I drove to Bella’s attorney’s office, having made the
        appointment with her a few days earlier. She was a pleasant woman, with
        a heart of a lion as we discussed the divorce, and Jacob’s behavior.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “When Angela told me he’d hit her I was furious,” she was saying,
        sitting down at the conference table. “I was surprised to find out that
        he hadn’t been arrested, honestly. Especially considering Bella’s
        father is a police officer.” She smirked at me. “I’m assuming, since
        you are here, that you are helping with the situation?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I nodded, smiling at her. “You should be hearing from them soon. If you
        don’t hear anything by the weekend, please call me. I’ll take care of
        it.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        She nodded. “Did Bella make it to Washington ok? I figured she was
        busy, so I didn’t want to call.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yes, they got in yesterday.” I leaned forward. “Did you get the
        background check I sent you? Was there anything to add based on your
        research?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        She opened one of the files on the table. “No, actually. Everything
        Bella told me and you about him is true. He is married, though I'm
        certain the divorce papers will show in court soon enough. As of this
        morning I didn’t see any filings. You know those can take days to show
        on record once filed. I’ll keep my eyes open, though.” She flipped
        through a few more pages. “Never been arrested, or in any trouble,
        according to what you sent me. My own research shows similar things; he
        graduated from the University of Washington with a double major of
        Marketing and Business. He and his wife are renting a condo just
        outside of Seattle. Though, I saw a rent to own contract be filed
        yesterday for downtown. I’m assuming that’s for him and Bella?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I glanced down at the address, nodding. “Yes, that’s what she gave me
        as well. So, nothing stands out? He seems like a good man?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        She closed the folder. “You and I both know there’s only so much you
        can gather from background checks. Nothing criminal; nothing that
        strikes me. Most importantly, so far anyway, is that everything Bella
        said to us about him is all true.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I nodded. “He better treat her right.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        She smiled at me, standing up. “Thanks for your help, Charlie. I’ll let
        you know when I hear from his attorney.”
    </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not too long, but enough to understand the exact involvement that Charlie had in this. Once again, thanks to Snoopylover60 who gave me the suggestion. I’m sure there are other parts of the story you guys want, right? Bring it on!  </p><p>Also, gentle reminder: Please read my vamp fic Twist of Fate! I have officially completed all chapters and are heavily in edit mode now – I post twice a week (Wednesday and Saturday, and sometimes extras through the week), so please come over and give it a read. I’m really proud of this story! </p><p>Now for the EXCITING ANNOUNCEMENT: Since I have totally finished writing my vamp fic, I have taken on one more story. EPOV for Inappropriate Love! First chapter posted today – please look for “Consuming Love” a companion story to this little story. I hope that you love it! It is definitely a labor of love for me :) </p><p>Thanks to my friends at Cheatward’s Spot, and my beta zombified 419 for your help and encouragement, as always!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Beta: zombified419</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>